Geheimakte 'Sommernachtstraum'
by RSLFan
Summary: Wilson und Cuddy sind verheiratet, haben zwei wunderbare Söhne. Plötzlich kommen wilson Zweifel, dass die Jungs von ihm sind...


Erster Teil meiner Wilson Family Saga...

Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken in kleinen Rinnsalen herunter. Er spürte es ganz deutlich. Seit gut drei Monaten hatte es nicht mehr geregnet in Princeton.

Die Stadt stöhnte unter der Hitze. Die Menschen schlichen durch die Straßen, waren nur im äußersten Notfall draußen.

Die Klimaanlage in Wilsons Büro schaffte es kaum, etwas Abkühlung zu bringen. Wilson hielt inne mit den schreiben, starrte auf das Blatt vor sich. Die Zeilen verschwammen vor seinen Augen, waberten und veränderten die Farbe.

'Halluzination. Ich beginne langsam durchzudrehen.' dachte er. Er lehnte sich zurück, wartete, dass sich sein Blick wieder normalisierte. Die Hitze ging allen auf den Nerven. Der Bürgermeister hatte den Notstand ausgerufen und das bedeutete, dass die Krankenhäuser in Alarmzustand versetzt wurden.

Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er schloss die Augen, wartete dass der Schwindel weniger wurde.

Das typische Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür drang an sein Ohr. Wilson öffnete nicht die Augen.

"Du bist noch da?", fragte eine raue Stimme.

"Ja. Wo soll ich sonst sein?" Langsam öffnete Wilson seine Augen, schaute den Diagnostiker fragend an.

"In der Schule? Deine Jungs abholen?"

"Gott!" Wilsons Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte er doch total vergessen. Verdammt. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr und schon war er auf den Beinen. "Scheiße man! Das habe ich total vergessen." Er schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel und war schon raus aus dem Büro.

Wenn Cuddy das erfuhr, dass er vergessen hatte die Jungs abzuholen, so brannte die Luft.

Besorgt schaute House ihm nach. Es war eigentlich nicht Wilsons Art, Dinge zu vergessen. Er hoffte, dass das nicht Besorgnis erregend war. Die Hitze schlug aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nun auch bei Wilson zu.

"Da kommt er.", murmelte Richard, stand auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

"Ja.", zischte Francis, stand ebenfalls auf. "Ein Wunder das er überhaupt kommt."

Wilson parkte den Wagen am Bürgersteig, stieg aus und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Sorry Jungs. Ich hab's voll vergessen." Er nahm die Rucksäcke seiner Zwillinge in Empfang, verstaute sie in den Kofferraum. "Wie kann ich mein zu Spät kommen wieder gut machen?" Fragend sah er sie an.

Richard und Francis wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander.

"Ein großes Eis wäre akzeptabel.", sagte Francis.

"Ein sehr großes Eis.", stimmte Richard zu.

"Okay. Dann los."

Die Jungs und Wilson stiegen in das Auto und kurz darauf waren sie unterwegs.

"Ich frage mich gerade, warum wir bei der Hitze mit dem Auto fahren. Es ist so schon heiß und schwül genug. Warum verschlimmern wir noch die ganze Sache?"

Wilson wechselte einen Blick mit Francis über dem Rückspiegel. "Gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht…"

"Ganz einfach. Weil das rumlaufen in der Hitze nicht gerade effektiv ist. Nur Idioten wagen sich bei diesen Temperaturen aus dem Haus.", bemerkte Richard.

"Ja.", sagte Wilson leise. Wo sein Sohn Recht hatte, so hatte er Recht.

"Es sollte schulfrei geben. Sind doch nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den Ferien. Die Zensuren stehen fest und viel los ist sowieso nichts mehr." Richard drehte den Kopf, starrte aus dem Fenster. "Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf Schule."

Wilson hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf die Worte seines Sohnes zu konzentrieren. Wenn er nicht schleunigst eine Eisdiele ansteuerte, so befürchtete er, dass er abklappte.

"Dad? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Richard besorgt. Ihm war die blasse Gesichtsfarbe seines Vaters aufgefallen.

"Ja.", sagte Wilson lahm, entdeckte endlich ihre Lieblingseisdiele, parkte ein und ging mit seinen Jungs hinein. Er war froh, dass er sich wenig später setzten konnte.

Besorgte Blicke trafen ihn. So ganz geheuer war seinen Söhnen sein Verhalten nicht.

"Dad?", meldete sich Francis vorsichtig. Er warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu, schluckte dann hart. "Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen dir und Mom?"

"Ja sicher. Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?" Er leckte seinen Löffel ab, genoss das Aroma von Zitrone und die Frische des Eises.

"Na ja. Irgendwie redet ihr nicht miteinander. Und wenn, dann nur kurz." Francis starrte in seinen Eisbecher, betrachtete, wie das Eis langsam schmolz.

Wilson öffnete verblüfft den Mund, blickte Francis an. "Das stimmt nicht Francis. Mom und ich haben uns immer noch sehr lieb. Wirklich Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Francis hob den Kopf. "Wirklich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja wirklich." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Wilsons Gesicht. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir morgen blau machen. Wir fahren einfach weg. Entfliehen der Hitze. Springen in irgendeinen kühlen See, oder baden im Meer…"

Überrascht schauten sich Richard und Francis an. "Das wäre super Dad!", rief Richard, stieß seinen Löffel energisch in sein Eis. "Kommt Mami auch mit?"

"Na klar!"

"Cool!" Die beiden Jungs waren Feuer und Flamme.

Wilson atmete innerlich auf, weil das Thema Mummy und Daddy vorerst vom Tisch war. Er hoffte nun, dass Cuddy auch am gleichen Strang zog. Sie brauchten alle vier eine Auszeit. Eine Zeit, in der sie wieder zu sich fanden.

"Können wir noch was zu trinken haben? Wir haben immer noch Durst!" Francis schaute seinen Dad bittend an.

Dieser fischte einen fünf Dollar Schein aus der Brieftasche, reichte ihn Francis.

"Danke!" Sofort war Francis und Richard auf den Füßen, liefen zur Theke, um sich erneut etwas zu trinken zu holen. Amüsiert schüttelte Wilson seinen Kopf, löffelte den Rest seines Eises aus dem Becher und schaute sich dann um. Es waren nicht viele Gäste da. Kein Wunder. Bei der Hitze.

Seine Jungs kamen zurück, jeder einen großen Becher in der Hand.

"Na wie ich sehe, seid ihr beide bestens versorgt. Wollen wir los machen?"

Francis und Richard nickten nur, sogen an ihren Strohhalmen. Wilson stand auf und sie verließen die Eisdiele um nach Hause zu fahren.

#*#

Auch Cuddy schwitzte. Nicht so sehr wegen der Hitze, ihr machte diese nichts aus, sondern weil sie krampfhaft versuchte, den neuen Sponsor nicht zu verlieren.

"Hören Sie Mr. Limes. Ich weiß, dass das County in der Bakerliste über uns rangiert. Nur…, danke." Sie legte ärgerlich auf, starrte dann einen Moment auf das Telefon, um kurz darauf es wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. "Hallo Jim. Alles geklappt mit den Jungs?" Sie hörte stumm zu, lächelte dann leicht. "Das ist schön. Jim…Es wird heute später. Tut mir leid. Es gibt noch einiges zu tun. Ja. Okay. Ja. Ich habe dich auch lieb. Bye." Sofort als sie erneut auflegte, beschlich sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein, sondern bei ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen nicht oft gesehen. Meist nur zwischen Tür und Angel. Und hier kurz auf den Gang oder bei Besprechungen. Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie schob langsam aber systematisch die Erziehung der Jungs Jim zu. Aber derzeit konnte sie es nicht ändern. Die Klinik ging vor. Dass wussten alle vier.

Cuddy stand auf, schnappte sich eine Akte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Aufsichtsratbesprechung um die neuste Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen.

Kaum hatten die Jungs das Haus betreten, flogen auch schon die Rucksäcke auf den Boden. Verärgert runzelte Wilson die Stirn. "Jungs? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr die Stolperfallen beseitigt?"

Francis grinste breit. "Oh ja! Stimmt! Du bist ja nicht mehr der Jüngste! Da muss man aufpassen, dass man nicht stürzt."

"Ich werde dir gleich mit stürzen." Wilson lächelte leicht, fuhr Francis durchs Haar. "Seid so nett, ja?"

"Okay, Dad." Die Jungs stürmten mit ihren Rucksäcken bewaffnet die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hoch. Wilson schaute ihnen kurz nach, betrat die Küche und checkte die Lebensmittelvorräte. Nach dem Anruf von seiner Frau, stellte er sich auf ein Abendbrot zu dritt ein. Nach dem Klang von Lisas Stimme, würde es heute wieder mehr als spät werden. Er drehte den Kopf, als Francis in die Küche kam.

"Na Großer. Alles klar?", fragte er.

"Dad! Warum bekommen wir kein Handy wie die anderen? Dann müssten wir nicht immer ewig warten, bis ihr uns abholt. Wenn du vergisst, uns abzuholen, dann rufen wir dich an und du kommst." Große Kinderaugen sahen ihn fragend an.

Verblüfft lehnte sich Wilson an die Küchenzeile. In gewisser Weise hatte Francis Recht. Aber nein. Er war dagegen, dass seine Söhne mit neun Jahren ein Handy bekamen.

"Irgendwie kann ich mich dunkel daran erinnern, dass wir das Thema schon mal hatten. Wie lange war das her? Ein Monat? Zwei?"

"Dad!", warf Francis ein.

"Francis. Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Trotzdem ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr kein Handy bekommt."

Francis verzog seinen Mund zu einem Schmollen. "Das ist so uncool. Alle anderen in meiner Klasse haben schon ein Handy. Man…"

"Du bist aber nicht alle anderen." Er kniete sich vor seinen Sohn hin, griff nach dessen Händen. "Schatz…Ich habe ja prinzipiell nichts gegen diese Dinger. Nur bin ich der Meinung, dass ihr noch zu jung dafür seid."

"Für was sind wir noch zu jung?" Richard gesellte sich zu den zweien, schaute abwechselnd seinen Bruder und seinen Dad an.

"Er will nicht, dass wir Handys bekommen.", mokierte sich Francis.

"Fein! Dann sitzen wir weiterhin in der brütende Sonne und warten, bis es einen von euch einfällt, uns abzuholen. Und wenn wir dann mit Sonnenstich und irre im Kopf daliegen, dann hättet ihr euch gewünscht, uns ein Handy gekauft zu haben."

Stille.

Wilson starrte Richard an, fragte sich, ob das hier nicht nur ein böser Traum war, aus dem er jeden Moment erwachte. "Wow!", sagte er schließlich leise. Verdammt! Wer hatte den Gören den Floh mit dem Handy ins Ohr gesetzt? "Ich hoffe für dich Richard, dass ich mich eben verhört habe. Mäßige dich in deinem Ton, ja?" Er stand auf, blickte auf die zwei hinab. "Ich diskutiere nicht weiter über das Thema. Ihr geht hoch auf eure Zimmer und macht Hausaufgaben. In einer Stunde kontrolliere ich."

Schmollend und leise vor sich hin murmelnd drehten sich Francis und Richard um, verließen die Küche. Sie hüteten sich davor, noch etwas zu sagen. Denn wenn sie das taten, so wussten sie, dass dann hier die Luft brannte.

Mucksmäuschenstill war es am Abendbrottisch. Ab und zu wurden verstohlene Blicke ausgetauscht zwischen den Jungs.. Wilson ignorierte diese, ließ seine Jungs zappeln.

"Okay…" Er legte die Gabel weg, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Hände ineinander. Das deutliche Zusammenzucken von den Jungs veranlasste ihn zu keiner Reaktion.

Mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck schauten die beiden ihren Dad an. "Wir setzen uns in nächster Zeit zusammen und halten Familienrat wegen den Handys."

"Pff…" Francis atmete erleichtert aus. Ihm fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich gedacht, dass jetzt eine Standpauke folgen würde.

"Echt?", fragte Richard nach. So richtig traute er den Frieden nicht.

"Ja. Ich kann euch aber nichts versprechen. Ihr kennt ja eure Mutter.", entgegnete er, nahm die Gabel wieder auf, spießte ein Salatblatt auf und schob es sich in den Mund.

"Ja." Francis drehte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder, stieß ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an und machte mit einer Hand das Victory Zeichen

Als Wilson das sah, musste er unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Das war so typisch für Francis. Sein Sohn. Kindliche Unbeschwertheit.

"Dad?" Vorsichtig fragte Richard an, wusste er doch noch immer nicht, ob sein Vater immer noch böse auf ihn war.

"Ja?"

"Bleibt Mummy über Nacht in der Klinik?" Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Hoffnung das die Antwort 'nein' war.

"Ich weiß es nicht Richard. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Und damit hatte Wilson Recht. Er erschrak über sich selbst und über die Erkenntnis, dass er es wirklich nicht wusste.

Später am Abend erledigte Wilson den Abwasch, während sich die Jungs für das Bett fertig machten. Er hörte die zwei durchs Haus toben, schloss einen Moment die Augen. "Wie ich höre habt ihr noch eine Menge Energie!", rief er.

"Ja!" Francis flitzte durch die Küche, Richard im Schlepptau, und mit einem lauten Kampfschrei stürmte er auch schon wieder raus. "Du kriegst mich nicht!", schrie er Richard zu.

"Doch!" Richard legte noch einen Zahn zu, versuchte seinen Bruder einzuholen.

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. Draußen waren immer noch fast vierzig Grad. Woher nahmen die zwei nur die Energie. Er selbst würde sich bei der Hitze keinen Zentimeter bewegen wollen. Ganz zu schweigen, vom rumtoben.

"Hey! Was ist den hier los?" Erstaunt betrat Cuddy das Haus und schon wirbelten die Kinder um sie herum.

"Mami!", riefen sie gleichzeitig, nahmen ihre Mutter sofort in Beschlag.

"Hey ihr Racker." Ein liebevoller Kuss zwischen ihnen und schon stürmten Francis und Richard wieder davon, setzten ihre Jagd durchs Haus fort.

"Abend." Wilson kam auf seine Frau zu, küsste sie kurz und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schulter. "Räuber und Gendarm. Bei der Hitze könnten sie sowieso nicht schlafen."

"Ja hast vermutlich recht." Erschöpft ließ sich Cuddy auf die Couch sinken, zog ihre Schuhe aus und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Ich habe noch etwas von dem Salat retten können. Geh dich in Ruhe frisch machen. Derweilen bereite ich dir was zu."

"Das ist lieb von dir." Sie erhob sich wieder und verschwand im Bad.

Noch immer hörte Wilson die Jungs rumtoben. "Jungs!", rief er, nahm die Treppe hoch zu ihren Zimmer. "Könnt ihr bitte mal etwas leiser sein? Eure Mutter will sich etwas ausruhen. Danke." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er wieder hinunter, um das Essen für seine Frau zuzubereiten.

#*#

Wilson hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Sie war tatsächlich über ihren Schatten gesprungen. Als er ihr am gestrigen Abend eröffnet hatte, dass sie blau machen würden, so hatte sie sofort zugestimmt.

Die Jungs waren danach noch mehr aufgedreht gewesen.

Wilson hatte wenig später einen Anruf getätigt und nun, Freitagmorgen, waren sie alle vier unterwegs.

"Wo fahren wir denn hin Dad?", kam Francis Frage von der Rückbank.

"Nun ja…Eigentlich soll es ja eine Überraschung sein…" Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Frau, lächelte verschwörerisch.

"Wohin? Wohin? Wohin?", echoten Richard und Francis gemeinsam.

Cuddy drehte sich um, blickte ihre Jungs abwechselnd an. "Sagt euch der Begriff 'Tropical Island' was?"

Francis Augen weiteten sich. "Das 'Tropical Island' wo man mit Pinguinen schwimmen kann?"

"Die Tropeninsel?", mischte sich Richard ein.

"Ja."

"Ja! Ja! Ja! Super! Geil! Cool!" Die Jungs waren ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Wilson schmunzelte vor sich hin. Hatte er doch wieder den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Er klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter.

Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt kam das große Informationsschild in Sicht. Die Jungs drückten sich die Nase an der Autoscheibe platt, staunten über das gigantische Riesenrad. So was hatten sie noch nicht gesehen. Okay, sie waren schon mal in Disneyland gewesen, aber hier das war ja noch toller.

Sie konnten es kaum abwarten, dass sie anhielten. Kaum hatte ihr Vater eingeparkt, so waren sie auch schon aus dem Auto, traten ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Macht schon!", riefen sie, griffen nach ihren Rucksäcken und stürmten schon zu einem Tiergehege.

"Jungs!", rief Cuddy ihnen nach, winkte sie wieder heran. "Könnt ihr euch mal einen Moment gedulden? Danke."

"Och man.", maulte Richard.

"Zehn Minuten. Dann könnt ihr meinetwegen auf Entdeckungstour gehen. Okay?", mischte sich Wilson ein.

"Okay.", erwiderte Richard.

Das kurze zusammenpressen von Cuddys Lippen sagte Wilson, dass sie damit nicht einverstanden war. Ihm war das egal. Sie sollte wirklich etwas lockerer werden.

Sie erledigten die Anmeldung und bezogen dann ihr kleines Quartier.

"Ich nehme das Bett oben!", stellte Francis fest.

"Ich wollte aber oben schlafen.", schimpfte Richard. "Immer muss ich unten schlafen." Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, starrte böse seinen Bruder an.

"Geht das schon wieder los. Könnt ihr zwei einmal nicht meckern?" Ein säuerlicher Blick schweifte Francis und Richard.

"Ist doch wahr! Immer darf Francis oben schlafen. Ich will auch mal oben schlafen." Er stampfte ärgerlich mit dem einen Fuß auf.

Grob griff Cuddy nach Richards einem Arm von ihm. "So nicht Freundchen.", fauchte sie. "Du nimmst das Bett unten und Schluss."

Richard drehte sich um, ging zu seinem Bett und setzte sich. Er fing an zu schmollen.

Wilson beobachtete die Szene stumm, entschied sich dagegen einen Kommentar abzugeben. Das würde die Sache nur noch verschlimmern.

Cuddy kam auf ihn zu. "Du hättest auch mal was sagen können.", sagte sie gefährlich leise.

"Ich? Wieso?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Ich hätte deine Unterstützung gebrauchen können.", zischte Cuddy.

"Mach mal halblang ja.", sagte Wilson verärgert, winkte seine Jungs heran. "Komm wieder runter. Ich gehe mich mit den Jungs umschauen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mit kommen." Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten, verließ er mit seinen Söhnen die Unterkunft.

"Der Pool ist so riesig! Da hat man ja viel Platz." Francis klatschte vor Vorfreude in die Hände. Hier war es einfach toll. Und die Pinguine hatten sie auch schon gesehen. Die sahen echt putzig aus.

Cuddy war nicht mitgekommen. Sie hatte gemeint, dass sie die Sachen einräumen müsste. Wilson nahm das mit einem Schulterzucken hin.

Er hatte auch ohne sie Spaß.

Die Ferienanlage war großzügig angelegt. Nicht überfüllt mit Häusern. Eine kleine exklusive Gemeinschaft. Für die privilegierter Gesellschaft.

"Gehen wir dann baden?" Richard schaute seinen Dad fragend an. Er glühte förmlich vor Aufregung.

"Sicher. Deswegen sind wir doch hier." Wilson grinste ihn an. Er sehnte sich ebenfalls nach Abkühlung.

Richard stieß seinen Bruder leicht an. "Wir spritzen Daddy voll."

"Ja." Francis fing an zu kichern.

Die beiden freuten sich schon diebisch.

Wilson ließ seinen Jungs den Spaß. Sollten sie mal so richtig rumtollen.

"Na Jungs, wie sieht es aus. Essen fassen und dann Wasser?"

"Ja!", kam es einstimmig von den beiden.

Cuddy blickte auf, als Richard und Francis die Unterkunft betraten.

"Wir wollen was essen gehen und dann baden.", eröffnete sofort Francis ihr.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Habt ihr schon ein Restaurant entdeckt?" Sie sah ihren Mann an, der den Kindern gefolgt war, stand von der kleinen Couch auf.

"Ja." Richard griff nach der Hand seiner Mutter, zerrte sie zur Tür. "Trödel nicht rum, Mum."

Cuddy ließ sich von ihrem Sohn mitzerren.

Richard und Wilson sahen sich an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und folgten ihnen.

"Ich hätte gern Pommes."

Die Bedienung hinter der Theke lächelte Richard an und wenig später hatte dieser eine Portion Pommes. "Danke." Stolz und mit Vorsicht trug er seinen Teller zur Kasse, wo schon die anderen warteten.

Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch, setzten sich und ließen es sich schmecken.

"Die Spagetti sehen aus, als ob es Würmer wären." Richard deutete auf seinen Bruder. "Du siehst aus, als ob du Würmer essen würdest."

Francis sog eine Spagetti geräuschvoll in den Mund. "Na und? Und du klaust wie Onkel Greg das Essen."

Wilson hielt in der Bewegung inne, ließ die Bemerkung von Francis auf sich wirken. Was hatte sein Sohn gerade gesagt? Er isst wie Onkel Greg?

Cuddy wurde bleich, beobachtete ihren Gatten ganz genau. Unbewusst hielt sie die Luft an.

"Essen klauen macht Spaß." Zur Unterstreichung lehnte er sich über den Tisch, mopste von Francis Teller ein paar Spagetti.

"Hey! Dad! Mom!", empörte sich Francis, sah Hilfe suchend zu seinen Eltern. Ehe er es sich versah, langte auch Wilson zu. "Hey!" Noch einmal protestierte Francis, schützte seinen Teller dann mit den Händen. "Den nächsten steche ich in die Hand."

"Oh da haben wir aber jetzt Angst.", sagte Wilson lachend.

Cuddy atmete erleichtert aus, stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

Die Stimmung wurde gelöster, heiterer. Die kurze Bemerkung über Onkel Greg schien vergessen zu sein.

"Ich bin fix und fertig." Wilson streckte sich auf den Bett aus, starrte zur Decke. Sie hatten fünf Stunden am und im Pool verbracht. Die Jungs hatten eine nicht versiegende Quelle an Energie gehabt.

"Frag mal wer noch." Cuddy legte sich neben ihn, schaute ebenfalls zur Decke. "Na ja…Wenigstens sind sie jetzt k.o. Zumindest höre ich kein Geplapper und keine Streitereien." Die Jungs schliefen tief und fest in ihren Betten.

"Ja." Ein unterdrücktes Lachen von ihm erklang.

Cuddy drehte den Kopf zu ihm, registrierte die kleinen Lachfalten um seine Augen. "Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe.", flüsterte sie.

Wilson schloss die Augen, nickte unmerklich. "Vergessen."

Sie drehte sich auf die Seiten, schaute ihren Mann an. "Ich hätte weder dich, noch die Jungs anfahren sollen. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist…" Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Jim…", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, drehte sich zu ihr, sah die Tränen und zog Cuddy zu sich heran. Stumm hielten sie sich fest.

Ein Grollen war zu hören. Gewitter lag in der Luft. Besorgt schaute Francis in den Himmel, runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich dann um. "Wird es regnen?"

"Hoffen wir mal nicht, Schatz.", sagte Cuddy, reichte ihm ein T-Shirt. Francis nahm es entgegen, streifte es sich über und stopfte das Shirt unordentlich in seine kurze Hose. "Komm mal her. So. Besser." Francis sah jetzt ordentlich aus.

"Das muss eine Kinderkrankheit sein.", sagte Wilson, zeigte auf Richard. Dieser hatte, so wie sein Bruder nur zur Hälfte das Shirt in den Hosenbund gesteckt.

"Oh ja.", lachte Cuddy, winkte Richard heran und richtete auch bei ihm das Shirt. "So Jungs…Startklar?"

"Ich schon lange.", bemerkte Wilson.

Cuddy und er hatten gestern Abend noch lange geredet. Cuddy hatte sich all ihre Sorgen und Ängste von der Seele geredet. Wilson hatte stumm zugehört und dann sanft aber mit Nachdruck seine Gefühle vorgebracht. Er hatte ihr ans Herz gelegt, die Probleme, die sie auf Arbeit hatte, nicht mit nach Hause zu schleppen. Zumindest sollte sie sie nicht vor den Kindern zeigen.

Cuddy hatte einen Moment darüber nachgedacht und ihm dann zugestimmt.

"Na dann sollten wir uns beeilen, ehe das große Gewitter los geht." Sie streckte eine Hand ihrem Mann entgegen und dieser ergriff sie.

"Ich werde eine große Zuckerwatte essen. Dann noch ein großes Eis. Eine Tüte Popcorn…" Francis sinnierte vor sich hin.

Belustigend wechselten seine Eltern einen Blick miteinander. "Und was wirst du essen, Richard?"

"Ach na ja…Mal sehen.", sagte dieser, folgte seinem Bruder hinaus ins Freie.

"Na da bin ich ja gespannt.", murmelte Wilson.

"Ich auch.", flüsterte Cuddy ihm ins Ohr, küsste ihn kurz.

Der Regen hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Er war mit so einer Geschwindigkeit gekommen, dass es die Wilsons gerade noch so schafften, in die große Spiel - und Sporthalle zu kommen.

Nun prasselte der Regen unaufhörlich auf das Dach der Halle.

Unschlüssig sahen sie sich um, zeigten dann auf eine Informationstafel. Interessiert traten sie darauf zu und begannen zu lesen.

"Seid ihr schon mal Skateboard gefahren?" Wilson senkte den Kopf, blickte seine Jungs an.

"Nö.", kam sofort die Antwort.

"Wollen wir es mal versuchen?"

Cuddy hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen. Ihr Mann wollte mit den Kindern Skateboard fahren? In seinem Alter? Aber Halt mal…War nicht mal House Skateboard gefahren? In einer Mittagspause? Sie konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass ihr Mann davon erzählt hatte.

"Echt? Du auch?" Francis schaute skeptisch seinen Dad an.

"Warum nicht? Traust du mir das etwa nicht zu?"

"Na ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Francis.

"Dad auf einem Skateboard! Das möchte ich sehen!" In freudiger Erwartung stießen sich die Jungs gegenseitig an. Das würde bestimmt ein Spaß werden!

Wenig später stand Wilson mit wackeligen Beinen auf einem Board. 'Was habe ich mir nur wieder eingebrockt.', dachte er, versuchte krampfhaft die Balance zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu Francis und Richard stellte er sich wirklich blöd an.

Die Jungs brauchten nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde um den Dreh einigermaßen raus zu haben. Sie wurden mit jeden Run besser.

Auch Cuddy versuchte sich auf einem Skateboard, gab aber schließlich auf und leihte sich Rollerblades aus. Nun drehte sie ihre Runden in der großen Halle.

"Bahne frei!", schrie Francis, zischte ganz knapp an seinem Dad vorbei. Dieser zuckte zusammen, kam ins Wanken und stieg mehr als elegant vom Board herab.

"Sorry Dad!" Francis kam sofort auf ihn zu, schaute erschrocken.

"Nix passiert Francis.", beruhigte er seinen Sohn, rieb sich den Knöchel. Er war beim unsanften Abstieg umgeknickt.

"Wirklich?" So richtig überzeugt war Francis nicht. Da sich sein Dad den Fuß rieb, hatte er sich doch weh getan.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht…"

Wilson griff nach Francis Händen. "Ist gut Francis. Es ist wirklich nichts passiert. Na los. Zisch schon ab. Ich werde mal eine Pause machen."

"Okay." Francis drehte sich um und war kurz darauf wieder auf dem Board, folgte seinem Bruder.

Wilson humpelte zu einem der Holzbänke, ließ sich darauf nieder. Vorsichtig zog er den Schuh aus und die Socke, betrachtete kritisch seinen Knöchel. Sichtbar wurde er dicker. "Na toll…", murmelte er. Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Er legte sein Bein hoch, sah seiner Familie zu, wie sie Spaß hatten.

"Na du Held?" Eine sichtlich froh gelaunte Cuddy setzte sich neben Wilson, betrachtete dessen Knöchel. "Das sieht ja nicht gerade gut aus." Sie streckte eine Hand aus, fuhr sacht über den Fuß und schnalzte dann missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Wilson versuchte nicht weg zu zucken. Ihm war die Berührung durch seine Frau nicht unangenehm, aber sein Knöchel schmerzte und jeder sanfte Strich über die Haut, verursachte noch mehr Schmerzen. "Ist nur verstaucht. Mehr nicht." Er nahm das Bein herunter, zog vorsichtig den Strumpf an. In den Schuh würde er nicht mehr kommen, als hieß das in Socke zurück zu gehen.

"Sieht aber nicht so aus…", warf Cuddy vorsichtig ein. Sie wusste, dass ihr Mann zu Gunsten ihrer Kinder sich nichts anmerken lassen würde.

"Ich weiß." Er unterbrach sich, als Richard auf sie zurollte, scharf bremste und mit einem deutlichen Krachen gegen die Bande schlug.

"Das ist das Beste was ich jemals getan habe!", rief er, lachte aus vollem Hals.

Ein kurzer Blick zwischen den Erwachsenen und auch sie fingen an zu lachen. "Das freut uns Schatz. Wo ist denn dein Bruder?" Suchend sah sich Cuddy um, entdeckte Francis am anderen Ende der Bahn.

Auch Richard drehte sich um, suchte nach seinem Bruder, erspähte ihn und lachte auf. "Der bringt es nicht."

Ein Donnern war zu hören und dann das typische Geräusch von Regen, der auf das Dach prasselte.

"Es regnet!" Richard ließ das Board links liegen, rannte zum Ausgang der Halle und ließ sich vom Regen berieseln.

"Endlich.", bemerkte Cuddy, eilte ihrem Sohn nach. Auch sie stellte sich ins Freie, breitete die Arme aus, schloss die Augen und genoss den Regen wie Richard.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, standen die Menschen im Regen. Sie hatten so lange auf das kühle Nass gewartet und da es jetzt da war, freuten sie sich wie kleine Kinder.

Ein humpelnder Wilson trat neben seine Frau, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich den Regen ins Gesicht rieseln.

Vorsichtig griff Cuddy nach der Hand ihres Mannes, drückte sie ganz fest, so als befürchtete sie, der Regen würde ihn fortspülen.

"Hey!", rief eine kindliche Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie drehten sich um, sahen Francis in der großen Tür stehen, mit einem mehr als verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Es regnet." Richard drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

"Das sehe ich. Mich einfach allein lassen…", maulte Francis, rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

"Haben wir doch nicht." Sein Bruder strich sich das tropfnasse Haar aus der Stirn, grinste über beide Wangen. Manchmal war sein Bruder wie ein Baby. Nur nicht allein lassen. Es könnte ja was passieren. Oder schlimmer…Er könnte was verpassen!

"Bist du wasserscheu?" Amüsiert schaute Cuddy ihren Sohn an, streckte dann eine Hand nach ihm aus.

"Nö. Nur finde ich es bekloppt im Regen rum zu stehen. Sieht alles bisschen doof aus." Francis blickte die anderen Leute an, zeigte ihnen einen Vogel.

"Barfuss laufen?", fragte Wilson in die kleine Runde, zog schon seinen anderen Schuh aus und die Socken.

"Echt?" Richard blickte seinen Vater an, fragte sich, ob dieser auf seine alten Tage sentimental wurde.

"Ja. Na los." Aufmunternd nickte Wilson Richard zu.

"Cool." Hastig zog Richard seine Schuhe aus und juchzte vergnügt. "Das fühlt sich glitschig an. Und nass."

Wilson lachte los. "In der Regel ist Wasser nass Richard." Noch immer vor sich hin lachend, ging er zu Francis, streckte eine Hand aus und dieser ergriff sie.

Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam durch den Regen zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft.

Die Temperatur hatte sich nach dem Regen etwas abgekühlt. Sie alle waren froh darüber, denn das bedeutete, nun wieder richtig schlafen zu können. Kein rumwälzen in schweißnassen Laken. Keine Kleidung die am Körper klebte.

Sie hatten in geselliger Runde zu Abend gegessen und nun saßen sie an dem Tisch in ihrer Unterkunft, blickten sich an.

"Und nun?" Ein ratloser Blick machte die Runde.

"Was weiß ich? Schlagt ihr doch mal was vor.", bemerkte Wilson.

Stille. Man sah den beiden Jungs an, dass ihre Gehirne ratterten, um was schlaues vorzuschlagen.

Geduldig warteten Wilson und Cuddy.

"Nun ja…Mir fällt nix ein." Mit einem Achselzucken entschuldigte sich Francis für seine Ideenlosigkeit.

"Wir könnten ja Doktor und Patient spielen!", warf Richard ein.

Wilsons Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er lehnte sich zurück.

"Doktor und Patient?", fragte er nach.

"Ja! Du hast doch einen kranken Fuß und da machen wir ihn wieder heile." Sogleich sprang Richard auf, lief zu seinem Dad und zog ihn auf die Füße. "Leg dich mal aufs Bett…"

"Okay…"

Cuddy erhob sich, folgte ins Schlafzimmer, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und blickte zu, wie Richard die Socke von dem Fuß seines Dads zog.

"So…Francis du bist jetzt mal mein Assi.", legte Richard fest.

"Assi? Ich bin doch kein Assi!", empörte sich Francis. "Ich will Oberarzt sein."

"Du kannst aber nicht Oberarzt sein. Ich bin schon Oberarzt."

"Dann bin ich Chefarzt. Und Chefärzte behandeln besser als Oberärzte." Francis versuchte seinen Bruder von Wilson weg zu schupsen.

"Leute!", mischte sich Wilson ein, erhielt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. "Ihr seid beide AiPler. Eure Mutter ist Oberärztin und überwacht eure Behandlung. Okay?"

Richard und Francis wechselten einen Blick miteinander. "Okay."

So richtig wohl war Wilson nicht in seiner Haut, aber er hatte sich ja die Sache selbst eingebrockt und nun musste er da durch.

"Okay…Dann wollen wir mal.", sinnierte Francis, tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger demonstrativ an das Kinn. "Zuerst einmal müssen wir schauen, ob der Fuß nicht gebrochen ist." Er blickte seinen Vater an. "Kannste mal mit den Zehen wackeln?" Wilson kam der Aufforderung nach. "Okay. Und nun mal den Fuß…" Vorsichtig bewegte er den Fuß. Der Schmerz meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

"Äh…Das tut weh…", bemerkte er, versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

"Dann müssen wir was spritzen.", warf Richard ein. "Nur was?"

"Na dieses Vico…Vida…Wie heißt das Zeug das Onkel Greg immer nimmt?" Richard drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um.

"Vicodin, Schatz.", beantwortete sie die Frage.

"Ach ja. Danke." Ratlos schaute sich Richard um. "Wo bekommen wir jetzt die Pillen her?"

"Daddy ist tapfer. Er hält das schon aus. Nicht wahr Dad?" Ein fragender Blick von Francis traf Wilson.

"Sicher doch." Er schaute seine Frau an. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie sich köstlich amüsierte.

"Dann würde ich sagen, wir verbinden den Fuß."

Wenige Minuten später war eine Binde um Wilsons Fuß gewickelt. Nicht der schönste Verband, aber mit viel Liebe gemacht.

#*#

Cuddy hatte alle zurück nach Hause gefahren. Wilson war das zwar nicht recht gewesen, er ließ nur ungern eine andere Person an das Steuer seines Autos, aber mit dem verstauchten Fuß konnte er nicht fahren.

Die Jungs hatten ausgelassen auf den billigen Plätzen geredet, sich geneckt und viel Albernheiten von sich gegeben.

Als sie am späten Abend des Sonntages wieder zu Hause einschifften, passierte nicht mehr viel. Sie waren von den drei Tagen geschafft, aber glücklich, gefahren zu sein.

Nun, Montag morgen, hatte sie der Alltag wieder.

"Gehst du deinen Fuß durchchecken?" Fragend sah Cuddy Wilson an.

"Ja das mache ich.", entgegnete er, wartete bis sie ihre Aktentasche aus dem Kofferraum genommen hatte. Es geschah nicht häufig, dass sie zusammen zur Klinik fuhren. Im Grunde geschah es gar nicht. Geräuschvoll ließ er die Kofferraumklappe zuschnappen, schloss das Auto ab und machte eine Geste in Richtung Klinikeingang.

"Da wird sich Tweedledum freuen. Wo er so gerne an Kollegen rumdocktert.", bemerkte sie trocken.

"Ja." Wilson hielt ihr die Tür auf. Gemeinsam schritten sie zum Empfangstresen, nahmen die Post entgegen.

"Ihr habt es wohl mehr als heftig getrieben am Wochenende?" Eine all zu bekannte Stimme hallte quer durch die Halle.

Seufzer erklangen. Wilson und Cuddy schauten sich an, drehten sich dann gemeinsam um. House stand in der Eingangstür, grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Langsam kam er auf sie zu, ließ seinen Blick fachmännisch über Wilson gleiten. "Beim Höhepunkt von deiner Frau gefallen?"

Cuddy schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "House!"

Eine Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm, schob sie in den Lift. "Ignorier ihn doch einfach. Gib ihm keine Angriffsfläche."

House versuchte mit in den Aufzug zu kommen, aber Wilson versperrte seinem Freund den Zutritt. "Sorry. Besetzt. Nimm den nächsten."

Mit offenen Mund starrte House auf die nun geschlossene Tür.

Drinnen im Fahrstuhl schwiegen sich Cuddy und Wilson an. Mit einem Pling öffnete sich die Tür und sie verließen den Aufzug.

"Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag." Cuddy küsste ihren Mann zum Abschluss, winkte kurz und machte sich auf zu ihrem Büro.

"Ja. Dir auch.", sagte Wilson, drehte sich um, um sein Büro zu betreten. Es würde nicht lange dauern und House würde auf der Matte stehen. Und so war es dann auch. "Nimm ruhig platz und fühle dich wie zu Hause. Aber halt mal…Du wohnst ja schon praktisch hier…" Sarkasmus schwang in Wilsons Stimme mit.

Ohne zu fragen, dass brauchte er nie, ließ House sich auf die Couch fallen. "Schönes Wochenende gehabt?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Ja danke. Abgesehen vom Regen hatte ich eine schöne Zeit." Wilson packte die Tageszeitung aus der Tasche und noch ein paar Akten. "Willst du noch etwas wissen? Ob wir an Kind Nummer drei gearbeitet haben? Ob Francis oder Richard sich mal wieder gestritten haben? Ob es…Ach vergiss es…Die nächste Frage stelle ich nicht." Abwartend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, zeigte House damit, dass er an einer Unterhaltung nicht wirklich interessiert war.

"Im Grunde reichen mir deine Bemerkungen." Ein kurzer Fingerzeig von House auf Wilsons Fuß. "Sieht nicht gut aus."

"Ach nee!" Wilson musste seinen Freund so schnell wie möglich los werden. "Ich habe zu tun. Wie wäre es, wenn du nach deinen Handlangern schaust? Nicht das die noch Mist bauen, bei einem deiner Patienten."

"Ach was." House winkte ab. "Die sind ganz froh, wenn ich mal nicht da bin. Du solltest eher auf deine Station gehen…"

"Warum? 90 Prozent meiner Patienten sterben sowieso. Warum dann vorbei schauen? Händchen halten tun schon die Angehörigen."

Überrascht hob House seine Augenbrauen. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne von Wilson. Midlife crisis?

"Wilson…", begann House, aber weiter kam er nicht, denn der Onkologe öffnete die Bürotür, zeigte ihm damit unmissverständlich, dass er gegen solle.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit mit dir zu plaudern. Danke."

House erhob sich, kam auf Wilson zu. "Okay ich gehe, aber ich komme wieder. Und vielleicht möchtest du dann reden."

Ein kurzes zusammenpressen der Lippen war die einzige Reaktion von Wilson.

Tweedledum schaute überrascht auf, als Wilson die chirurgische Station betrat.

"Oh Doktor Wilson! Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte er, kam auf seinen Kollegen zu und nickte sofort wissend. "Sportunfall?"

Über Wilsons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. "Ja Tweed. Ich hatte die Idee mal eine Runde Skateboard zu fahren. Nur leider hatte die Schwerkraft etwas dagegen."

Ein belustigendes Lachen erklang. "Oh man…Na dann kommen Sie mal mit."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in eines der Untersuchungszimmer.

"Aircast- Schiene. Die einzige Möglichkeit, halbwegs Ruhe in Ihren Fuß zu bekommen." Tweedeldum hielt die Schiene hoch, reichte diese dann Wilson. "Sechs Wochen. Ich denke, dann ist die Sache erledigt."

"Sechs Wochen?" Ein frustrierter Seufzer entrang sich Wilsons Kehle. Professionell schnallte er sich die Schiene an, sah dann skeptisch auf seinen Schuh.

"Tja…Sieht so aus, als ob sie in den nächsten Wochen mit ausgetreten Latschen kommen müssen." Tweedeldum war der Blick Wilsons nicht entgangen. Er versuchte die Situation aufzuheitern.

"Ja. Danke Keath." Wilson lockerte die Schnürsenkel noch etwas mehr, schlüpfte vorsichtig in den Schuh und stand dann auf. Der Schmerz der vormals im Knöchel tobte, war auf ein erträgliches Maß reduziert.

"Gern geschehen. Ich schreibe Ihnen noch ein Rezept gegen die Schmerzen aus." Schnell und zügig füllte Tweed das Rezept aus, reichte es dann Wilson.

"Danke." Wilson verließ das Untersuchungszimmer.

Den ganzen Tag lang ließ House die Wilsons in Ruhe. Wilson war froh darüber. So war er nicht gezwungen, sich irgendwelche Sprüche und Kommentare anhören zu müssen.

Zaghaft klopfte es an seiner Bürotür und wenig später steckte seine Frau ihren Kopf herein. "Bist du fertig?"

"Einen Moment noch." Er kritzelte seine Unterschrift unter einen Bericht, fuhr dann den Computer herunter. "Hat sich House noch mal bei dir blicken lassen?" Beiläufig sprach Wilson, während er seine Sachen zusammen packte.

"Nein. Ich war selber überrascht, dass er nicht genervt hat." Cuddy nahm im Stuhl platz, beobachtete ihren Mann. "Wie geht es deinen Fuß?"

Wilson hob kurz sein Bein an. "Schiene für die nächsten sechs Wochen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Tweedeldum gefreut hat, mir die Schiene zu verpassen."

Ein Lachen entrang sich Cuddys Kehle. "Ja scheint so. Im Grunde sind alle Ärzte Sadisten."

"Danke.", bemerkte Wilson, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und zeigte zur Tür. "Wir können, wenn du willst."

Sie holten die Jungs von der Schule ab und dann machten sie einen Zwischenstopp am Supermarkt. Kaum hatte Cuddy eingeparkt, waren Francis und Richard aus dem Auto und hatten sich schon einen Einkaufswagen geschnappt.

"Wie mir scheint, haben die Jungs die Lust aufs einkaufen von dir geerbt.", bemerkte Cuddy, ergriff eine Hand von ihrem Mann und sie folgten ihren Kindern.

Francis kurvte schon fleißig mit dem Wagen um die Ecken, bremste scharf an einer Tiefkühltruhe und lehnte sich sofort hinein.

"Am besten wir nehmen die beiden an die Leine. Nicht dass hier das große Chaos ausbricht." Cuddy schnappte sich den Wagen .

"Dad! Können wir Eis mitnehmen?" Francis hielt zwei große Packungen Eis hoch, blickte bittend.

"Fragt eure Mum.", erwiderte er, ließ seinen Blick über die Obsttheke schweifen.

"Okay. Mum! Dürfen wir Eis haben!" Francis brüllte quer durch den Supermarkt.

Richard rollte mit den Augen, verschwand in der Süßigkeitenreihe.

"Eine Packung Schatz!", rief Cuddy zurück.

"Ich würde noch lauter schreien. Denken die etwa, sie sind allein?", murmelte Wilson, schnappte sich eine Traube Wein. Wenig später hatte er noch anderes Obst in den Wagen gepackt, grinste entschuldigend Cuddy an. "Täglich einen Apfel, erspart den Gang zum Arzt."

"Wenn du meinst."

Wenig später war der Einkaufskorb bis zum Rand gefüllt. Missbilligend schaute Wilson auf diesen. "Ich frage mich, ob wir eine ganze Kompanie eingeladen haben…"

"Die Jungs sind im Wachstum. Da brauchen sie soviel.", sagte Cuddy.

"Genau!", pflichteten ihr Francis und Richard bei.

"Ja sicher. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass das hier das Wachstum fördert." Wilson griff in den Wagen, hob fünf Tafeln Schokolade hoch. "Wenn ihr wenigstens unterschiedliche Sorten genommen hättet…Aber alle gleich…" Er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Okay! Dann tausche ich schnell um." Ehe Wilson etwas sagen konnte, hatte Francis schon vier Tafeln geschnappt, rannte los und war wenige Sekunden wieder da. "Hier!" Francis drückte seinem Dad die Tafeln in die Hand. "Gut so?"

Zufrieden nickte Wilson. "Und was ist damit? Warum zwei Comics? Reicht nicht eins?"

"Na für mich und Richard."

"Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst.", warf Cuddy ein.

"Ihr braucht nicht zwei. Zuerst liest es der eine und dann der andere. Verstanden?" Streng sah Wilson seine Jungs an. Er sah es nicht ein, dass er zwei gleiche Comics bezahlte.

"Menno! Du nörgelst nur rum." Richard verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Als Dad darf ich das."

"Komm Richard. Sei so lieb und legt das eine Comic wieder zurück." Cuddy schob den Wagen zur Kasse.

Nur widerwillig kam Richard der Aufforderung seiner Mutter nach.

"Bezahlst du?", fragte Cuddy.

"Wer sonst?". antwortete er.

Sie packten die Lebensmittel in den Kofferraum und fuhren dann endgültig nach Hause.

Die Hitze hatte nach dem Regen nachgelassen. Es war nicht mehr so drückend heiß. Man spürte förmlich, wie die Stadt Princeton aufatmete.

Kaum stand das Auto in der Einfahrt, waren die Jungs auch schon im Haus verschwunden.

"Ich lese zuerst.", rief Francis.

"Nein ich! Gib her!" Richard versuchte das Comic seinem Bruder zu entreißen.

"Wenn ihr weiter so dran zieht, zerreißt ihr es." Cuddy schüttelte den Kopf, half ihrem Mann die Einkäufe in die Küche zu tragen.

"Die sind manchmal wie Hund und Katze.", stellte Wilson fest. "Lust auf ein Reuben Sandwich?"

"Das wäre nett. Ich freue mich, wenn du mal wieder kochst." Sie trat auf ihn zu, küsste ihn.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.", murmelte er, schlang seine Arme um sie. "Rufst du deine Eltern noch mal an, wegen der Ferien?"

"Oh man! Das hätte ich glatt vergessen. Gut das du mich dran erinnerst." Sie lächelte entschuldigend, schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie genoss die Nähe zu ihm. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit nicht viel Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Zu sehr war sie eingespannt gewesen auf Arbeit.

"Tja ich bin ein Terminplaner auf zwei Beinen.", stellte er trocken fest.

Cuddy lachte auf, löste sich von ihm. "Ja. Ich gehe mal nach den Jungs schauen." Sie drehte sich um, nahm die Treppe zu den Zimmern im Laufschritt.

Wilson schaute ihr nach, wandte sich dann den Einkäufen zu.

Sie ließen die Jungs zwei Stunden toben, damit sie abschalteten von der Schule. Es hatte sich gezeigt, dass es nichts brachte, wenn die Jungs gleich nach der Schule Hausaufgaben machten, oder lernten. Sie sollten sich erst einmal körperlich auspowern.

Und Francis und Richard taten das. Sie tobten durchs Haus und durch den Garten. Und dann ruhten sie sich eine halbe Stunde aus. Taten einfach gar nichts.

Nun saßen sie am großen Esstisch, über ihre Bücher und Hefte gebeugt. Ihre Mutter vervollständigte die Runde.

"Mist!" Energisch radierte Francis in seinem Heft herum. "Arg!" Erneut fluchte er, griff nach der Seite und mit einem ratschenden Geräusch riss er die Seite heraus.

"Hey? Was soll das?", fragte Cuddy, sah ihren Sohn verdutzt an.

"Der Stift will nicht so wie ich will, Mama.", verteidigte sich Francis.

"Wieder zu blöd zum schreiben?", warf Richard ein, grinste seinen Bruder frech an.

"Richard!" Empört blickte Cuddy Richard an. Woher hatten nur die Jungs diesen Jargon?

Wilson saß auf der Couch und hörte stumm zu. Auch er fragte sich, woher die Jungs nur diese Umgangssprache hatten. Er stand auf, kam auf die Drei zu.

Francis, Richard und seine Frau blickten auf.

"Richard…Packst du mal deine Sachen zusammen und kommst mit?", sagte er ruhig.

"Wieso? Ich bin doch noch nicht fertig." Richard sah abwechselnd zu seiner Mutter und zu seinem Dad.

"Ich weiß. Machst du es trotzdem? Danke."

Wilson wartete, bis Richard seine Schulsachen eingesammelt hatte, zeigte dann die Treppe hoch.

Irritiert ging Richard die Treppe hoch.

Wilson beugte sich zu Cuddy herunter. "Getrennte Hausaufgaben. Wir probieren es einfach aus. Vielleicht arbeiten sie dann konzentrierter.", erklärte er sein Handeln.

"Okay.", erwiderte sie.

Richard drehte den Kopf, als sein Vater das Kinderzimmer betrat.

"Warum muss ich hier Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte er beleidigt.

Wilson zog sich einen Hocker heran, setzte sich und ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. "Ich finde, wir sollten mal ausprobieren, ob Francis und du besser lernen, wenn ihr allein seid."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war zu hören. "Pah…" Richard winkte ab, kaute dann auf seinen Bleistift herum und schaute seinen Dad nachdenklich an.

"Was ist? Hast du was auf dem Herzen?" Geduldig wartete Wilson.

"Na ja…" Richard hörte auf seinen Bleistift zu malträtieren. "Ich habe doch eine Schatzkiste…Eine wo meine Geheimnisse drin sind."

Ein leichtes Nicken von Wilson.

"Nun ja…Da ist ein geheimer Brief drin…" Unruhig rutschte Wilsons Sohn auf seinen Stuhl herum, glühte vor Aufregung.

"Ein Liebesbrief?", fragte Wilson sanft nach.

Energisch schüttelte Richard den Kopf. "Liebesbrief! So was ist doch affig! Die schreibt man doch nicht mehr! Man simst oder schreibt eine E- mail!"

"Ach so." Wilson musste eine Grinsen unterdrücken. Die kindliche Naivität berührte ihn immer wieder. "Was ist es dann für ein Brief?"

"Vom Geheimdienst! Vom FBI!"

"Vom FBI?" Wilson hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, beugte sich interessiert vor.

"Ja!" Richard sprang auf, kniete sich vor sein Bett nieder und zog eine kleine Holzkiste hervor.

Gespannt beobachtete Wilson seinen Sohn. Richard öffnete die kleine Kiste und kam wenig später mit einem Brief zurück. "Hier!" Er hielt seinem Vater das geheime Objekt hin und dieser nahm den Brief an sich.

Einen Moment sagte Wilson gar nichts, starrte auf die Adresse und dann auf den Absender.

"Siehste!" Richard tippte auf den Stempel, der oben in der Ecke prangte. "Der ist vom FBI. Das sehe ich am Stempel." Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. "Was sagste nun?"

"Nun ja…" Durch Wilsons Kopf schossen die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken. Natürlich war der Brief nicht vom FBI. Er war, laut dem Poststempel neun Jahre alt. Und der kleine amtliche Stempel in der Ecke trug das Erkennungszeichen einer Genbank. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und warum war der Brief an seine Frau adressiert? "Wo hast du den Brief gefunden?"

Richard senkte den Kopf, nagte an der Unterlippe. "Auf dem Dachboden.", murmelte er. "Ich weiß, dass wir ohne Erlaubnis nicht dort hoch dürfen…Aber…" Er hob den Kopf wieder, sah seinen Vater angsterfüllt an. "Ich…Bekomme ich Ärger?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Wilson ließ den Brief ungeöffnet, reichte diesen Richard zurück. "Pass auf…Da der Brief so geheimnisvoll ist, solltest du ihn wieder in die Kiste tun und dafür sorgen, dass ihn niemand findet. Wir beide verraten niemanden, dass es ihn gibt. Schließlich ist der Brief ja vom FBI." Obwohl es Wilson unter den Nägeln brannte, heraus zu finden, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte, so zügelte er seine Neugier. Er würde Nachforschungen betreiben.

Richard atmete erleichtert auf, verstaute den Brief würde in seine Schatztruhe und schob diese dann wieder unter das Bett. "Danke." Er kam zu seinen Dad zurück und umarmte ihn. "Ich habe dich lieb Dad."

"Ich dich auch Schatz."

Wilson kam auf seine Frau zu, reichte ihr ein Glas Rotwein. Die Jungs lagen in ihren Betten und nun hofften Cuddy und er, dass sie auch zur Ruhe kamen

"Danke." Sie nahm das Glas an sich, wartete, bis er sich setzte und hob es dann leicht an. "Auf einen schönen Abend."

Auch er prostete ihr zu, nahm einen Schluck und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es klappen könnte, mit dem getrennt lernen.", stellte sie fest.

"Ja.", antwortete er, blicke sie an. "Die Jungs wünschen sich ein Handy."

Cuddy runzelte die Stirn. "Handys…Ich hasse diese Dinger. Was denkst du über diese Sache?"

"Ich bin dagegen. Wenn wir ihnen ein Handy kaufen, und sei es auch nur ein Kartentelefon, dann werden sie trotzdem endlos telefonieren. Von der ganzen Simserei ganz zu schweigen."

Zustimmend nickte Cuddy. Ihr Mann dachte mal wieder mit. "Hast du es ihnen schon gesagt?"

"Nein. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich mit dir rede und dann entscheide. Mehr nicht."

"Gut. Ich bin auch dagegen. Wenn die Jungs zwei oder drei Jahre älter sind, können sie eins haben. Es reicht schon, dass sie einen MP3 Player haben. Jetzt noch ein Handy…Nein."

Wilson nippte an seinem Wein. Gut. Dieses Thema war vom Tisch. War jetzt noch die Sache mit dem Brief. Sollte er? Nein!

Plötzlich stellte Cuddy ihr Glas ab, stand schnell auf und verschwand im Bad.

Verwundert schaute Wilson ihr nach, erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihr. Er hörte durch die geschlossene Badtür ein würgendes Geräusch. Seine Frau übergab sich. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Da sie alle das gleiche Essen gehabt hatten und weder den Jungs, noch ihm schlecht war, konnte das nur eins bedeuten…

Entsetzt riss Wilson die Augen auf. "Scheiße…", fluchte er, drehte sich um und ging zurück in Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Zug leerte er sein Weinglas. "Das kann nicht sein. Unmöglich..." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, schloss die Augen. Schwanger.

Nein! Sie hatte bestimmt nur den Salat nicht vertragen. Oder das Dressing. Ja! Es musste das Dressing sein.! Er hörte die Badtür klappen und öffnete die Augen wieder, sah seiner Frau entgegen.

Matt und völlig fertig kam Cuddy auf ihn zu, setzte sich schwer.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig, nahm neben ihr platz.

"Jetzt wo alles wieder raus ist…Ja." Sie lehnte sich zurück, atmete tief durch. "Mann…Das ist mir noch nie passiert." Cuddy drehte den Kopf, blickte Wilson an.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Lass uns zu Bett gehen…"

Zustimmend nickte sie.

"Letzter Schultag! Letzter Schultag! Letzter Schultag!" Francis kam mit diesem Schlachtruf die Treppe herunter gerannt, stürmte in die Küche und brüllte sogleich 'Erster!'.

"Das war nicht fair!" Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck betrat Richard die ebenfalls die Küche, setzte sich an den Tisch und warf seinem Bruder giftige Blicke zu.

"Frage…Was verstärkt den Kopfschmerz?" Wilson lehnte an der Küchenzeile, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute seine Jungs an.

"Keine Ahnung!" Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alkohol?"

"Nee House!", warf Francis ein, fing an zu kichern.

In Wilsons Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Die Antwort war wirklich gut.

"Was ist mit House?" Verschlafen kam Cuddy in die Küche, blickte ihre drei Jungs an.

"Er verstärkt Dads Kopfschmerzen!", gab bereitwillig Francis Auskunft.

"So?" Ein Grinsen zog über ihr Gesicht. Es gab ihren Mann einen Kuss, drückte ihren Söhnen auch einen auf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Geht es dir gut Mum?" Besorgt griff Richard nach einem Handgelenk von ihr. "Mmmh…Der Puls ist normal…Nicht Dad?", fragend sah er Wilson an.

"Ja." Wilson versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Wenn das so weiter ging, hatten sie zwei neue Ärzte in der Familie. Er stellte seinen beiden Söhnen die Müslischalen hin, goss den Kakao in die Tassen und sah dann Cuddy fragend an.

Diese nickte leicht und wenig später stand ein heißer Pott Kaffee vor ihrer Nase.

"Danke Schatz." Sie sah zu, wie er ihr einen Teller mit zwei Toastscheiben zuschob und dann ebenfalls platz nahm.

"Ich mag die Froopiii Loopiii!", verkündetet Richard, rührte so heftig mit dem Löffel in der Schale rum, dass etwas überschwappte. "Ups…"

"Du Kleckerheini! Zu blöd zum essen, was?" Francis grinste über das ganze Gesicht, fischte seinerseits etwas Müsli raus und hielt den Löffel unter Richards Nase. "Drei gelbe und ein roter! Was hast du zu bieten?"

"Ich habe…Zwei grüne und ein gelbes…" Triumphierend zeigte Richard seinen Löffel. So ging es weiter. Die Jungs alberten rum, kicherten und machten dumme Witze.

Wilson hörte stumm zu, nippte an seinem Kaffee und beobachtete seine Frau.

Cuddy starrte in ihren Kaffee, machte den Eindruck, dass ihr jeden Moment der Kragen platzte.

"Hört auf! Merkt ihr denn nicht, dass ihr nervt!", herrschte sie plötzlich ihre Kinder an.

Drei Augenpaare sahen sie schockiert an.

Plötzlich erklang ein Schluchzen und dann polterte ein Stuhl. Francis war aufgesprungen und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Auch Wilson erhob sich. "Richard gehst du bitte hoch in dein Zimmer und machst dich für die Schule fertig? Danke."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand Richard auf und verschwand.

"James…" Cuddy streckte hilflos eine Hand aus. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht…"

Wilson hob eine Hand, brachte sie dadurch zum schweigen. "Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Jungs." Er wandte sich ab, stellte seine Tasse und das Geschirr seiner Kinder in die Spüle. Er konnte nur mit Mühe seinen Zorn gegenüber seiner Frau im Zaum halten.

"James…Bitte…" Cuddy trat auf ihn zu, schloss ihre Hand fest um seinen Oberarm.

"Versuche deinen Frust nicht bei den Kindern abzuladen." Er befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. "Ich bringe Richard und Francis zur Schule und dann werden wir noch um die Häuser ziehen. Brauchst mich nicht in der Klinik erwarten." Wilson schob sich an ihr vorbei und schritt die Stufen zu den Zimmern der Jungs hoch.

Francis lag zusammen gerollt auf seinen Bett und weinte leise.

"Hey…", sagte Wilson sanft, setzte sich auf das Bett und strich ihm über das Haar.

Ein schniefen erklang und dann sahen zwei verweinte Augen ihn an. "Sie hat mich nicht lieb. Mami hat mich nicht lieb…" Erneut füllten sich die Augen von Francis mit Tränen und erneut erklang ein schluchzen.

Wilson zog seinen Sohn zu sich heran, hielt ihn ganz fest. "Das stimmt nicht Schatz. Mami hat das nicht so gemeint. Sie hat nur etwas schlecht geschlafen…" Er hoffte, dass das als Erklärung ausreichte.

Francis schmiegte sich an seinen Dad. "Wirklich?", fragte er durch die Tränen hindurch.

"Ja wirklich." Sanft schob Wilson ihn weg, blickte in die graublauen Augen von Francis. "Los mach dich fertig für die Zeugnisse. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für euch, wenn ihr die Giftblätter erhalten habt."

"Was denn?" Leise kam die Frage.

"Verrate ich nicht. Ist ja sonst keine Überraschung."

Cuddy hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, sich sofort zu entschuldigen, denn sie war im Bad und übergab sich. Wieder einmal.

Wilson schluckte seinen Ärger herunter und fuhr die Jungs zur Schule.

Francis hatte sich beruhigt und nachdem die Nase geputzt war, sah er auch wieder einigermaßen ordentlich aus.

Nachdem die beiden ihr Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, machte Wilson kehrt und gesellte sich zu den anderen Eltern, die ebenfalls warteten, dass die Zeugnisausgabe beendet war. Sie plauderten über das Wetter, über die Ferien und wohin sie fahren würden und über Gott und die Welt.

Nach einer Stunde ging wieder die Tür auf und die Kinder stürmten heraus.

"Daddy! Daddy!", riefen Richard und Francis laut, wedelten mit ihren Zeugnissen und sahen mehr als glücklich aus.

Wilson ging in die Hocke, grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Na? Zufrieden ihr zwei?"

"Ja!", riefen sie, drückten ihre Zeugnisse gegen die Brust ihres Vaters. Dieser nahm sie an sich und erhob sich.

"Na dann los! Ab zum Auto." Kaum hatte Wilson das gesagt, stürmten Richard und Francis schon den Gang entlang. Wie es schien, konnten sie es kaum erwarten, die Schule hinter sich zu lassen. Amüsiert schüttelte Wilson den Kopf und folgte dann mit gemächlichen Schritt.

"Toys a' us!" Richard jubelte, schlug seinen Bruder voller Freude auf die Schulter und dieser erwiderte es.

"Geil! Super!", kam es von der Rückbank und Wilson musste lachen. Er hatte mal wieder den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Er parkte ein und machte das 'Na los' Zeichen. So schnell hatte er seine zwei Jungs noch nie das Auto verlassen sehen. Sie rannten so schnell es ihre Beine erlaubten auf die Einganstür zu. Ungeduldig warteten sie dort, diskutierten schon heftig miteinander, was sie denn kaufen würden.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Spielzeuggeschäft.

Ungeduldig wartete Cuddy darauf, dass endlich der Aufzug kam und er sie zu ihrem Büro trug. Sie betete insgeheim und mit Inbrust, dass House nicht ihren Weg kreuzte. Die Chancen standen gut, denn sie war heute zeitiger als sonst da. Der Gefühlsausbruch heute morgen hatte sie ebenfalls aus dem Haus getrieben. Sie war verärgert über sich, dass sie nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich bei ihren Kindern zu entschuldigen. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe. Große Vorwürfe. So etwas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. Auch wenn es ihr schlecht ging, so war es nicht entschuldbar, dass sie dann ihren Frust und Ärger an ihren Jungs ausließ. Denn sie konnten am wenigsten dafür. Sobald sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte, beeilte sie sich, in ihr Büro zu kommen. Sie musste sofort ihren Mann anrufen. Kurz darauf flogen ihre Finger über die Tasten des Telefons.

"Hallo Jim…Lisa hier…Bitte leg nicht wieder auf…Ich…" Sie setzte sich schwer in den Sessel, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Sind die Jungs in der Nähe?" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie hörte wie Wilson nach einem der Kinder rief. Und dann war Francis dran. "Hallo Großer. Mami hier. Es tut mir leid was ich heute morgen gesagt habe. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint…Okay…Ja sicher. Ja sicher Francis. Ja nehme ruhig Daddy aus." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Gibst du mir mal deinen Bruder? Danke. Ich habe dich lieb." Einen Moment herrschte Stille am anderen Ende und dann war Richards Stimme zu hören." Hallo Schatz. Es tut mir leid was ich heute gesagt habe…Okay…" Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen, denn wie es schien, nahm Richard die Sache lockerer als ihre beiden anderen Männer. "Okay…Dann noch viel Spaß…Richard…" Aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu bitten seinen Vater ans Telefon zu holen, denn er hatte die Verbindung schon unterbrochen. Wie es schien, ging es hoch her beim bummeln. Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Der erste Schritt der Versöhnung war getan. Der schwerste stand ihr noch bevor. Das erneute Gespräch mit ihrem Mann. Sie fürchtete sich etwas davor, aber umgehen konnte sie es nicht. Sie nahm eine Bewegung außerhalb ihres Büros war, hob den Kopf und erstarrte. Vor der Tür stand House, presste sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe und grinste.

Cuddy konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie zusammen zuckte. Das veranlasste House noch mehr zu grinsen.

"Nein.", sagte sie laut, hoffte damit, dass House sie verstand, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber der Diagnostiker tat ihr nicht den Gefallen. Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und nahm unaufgefordert platz. Einen Moment musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Taxierten sich.

"Alles in Ordnung?" House durchbrach die Stille.

"Ja.", antwortete sie irritiert. House fragte ob alles in Ordnung war? War er etwa krank? House fragte nie, ob alles in Ordnung war.

"Freut mich." Er schlug die Beine übereinander, sah an ihr vorbei. "Bei den Jungs auch alles okay?"

House wurde Cuddy langsam unheimlich. "Ja sicher. Sie haben heute ihre Zeugnisse bekommen und jetzt kaufen sie Toys a' us leer."

Ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel von House verriet ihr, dass er amüsiert war. "Tja Wilson ist im Grunde immer noch ein Kind. Da passt er ja bestens dort hin."

Auch um Cuddys Mund zuckte es verdächtig. "Ja da haben sie recht House." Sie wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was House wirklich wollte. Eine Plauderei war es sicher nicht. "Was wollen sie House? Ich denke mal, sie wollen nicht über meine Familie reden. Also was wollen sie?"

Er beugte sich vor, sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ob sie es glauben oder nicht…Ich wollte wirklich nur plaudern."

"Gut. Wir haben geplaudert und nun können sie sich ja wieder wichtigen Dingen zuwenden. Wie den Praxisstunden. Na wie wäre das?"

"Och nö. " House nörgelte ein wenig rum, stand dann doch auf. "Fahren die Jungs in den Urlaub?"

"House! Was soll das?", empörte sie sich.

"Was denn? Dann können sie und Wilson mal ungestört Dinge tun, zu denen sie nicht kommen, wenn die Jungs da sind. Schon mal daran gedacht?"

"Wenn sie damit andeuten wollen, dass wir keinen Sex mehr haben, seit die Kinder da sind, so muss ich sie enttäuschen. Wir haben ein ausgefülltes Sexualleben."

Abwehrend hob House die Hände. "Ist ja schon gut. Beruhigen sie sich wieder. Wie sie reagieren, klingt das aber ganz anders."

"Raus!", sagte Cuddy laut, erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Okay. Schönen Tag noch."

Wilson schob den Einkaufswagen vor sich her, sah gerade noch, wie Richard um eine Ecke verschwand. Die ersten Sachen hatten schon ihren Weg in den großen Korb gefunden. Zwei Wasserspritzpistolen. Nicht die kleinen. Nein. Die großen Wummen, mit dreifach verstellbarer Wasserstärke.

Wilson bog in die nächste Regalreihe ein und blieb stehen.

"Star Wars ist doch Kacke. Das ist doch total out.", bemerkte gerade Francis, zog ein großes Legopaket aus dem Regal. "Das hier ist in. Hier! Der Bagger und der Betonmischer. Und hier der Kran!" Francis ließ die Objekte seiner Begierde auf den Fußboden fallen.

Richard beobachtete das ganze skeptisch. "Ich will lieber die Polizeistation und die Feuerwehwache." Und schon lagen auch diese Sachen auf den Boden.

"Jungs…Sagt mal, ihr denkt wohl ich drucke die Dollarscheine unten im Keller!" Wilson parkte den Einkaufswagen und schaute auf die Kartons. Dann betrachtete er die Preise und stöhnte innerlich auf. "Wie wäre es noch mit den dazu gehörigen Autos?"

"Echt?" Große Kinderaugen sahen ihn an.

"Nein. Habt ihr mal zusammen gerechnet was das alles kostet?"

"Nein." Francis und Richard ließen die Köpfe hängen.

'Wenn sie mich jetzt noch mit ihren Hundeblick anschauen, so sehe ich schwarz.', dachte Wilson.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Eine Verkäuferin trat auf die drei zu, blickte sie fragend an.

"Nein danke. Wir kommen schon klar.", entgegnete Wilson.

"Okay." Die Verkäuferin entfernte sich wieder.

Ein Seufzer entrang sich Wilsons Kehle. Er konnte seinen Jungs einfach nichts abschlagen. "Okay. Sucht die Fahrzeuge. Ich pack die Sachen schon mal ein."

"Danke!", riefen die zwei und stürmten davon, um die ersehnten Fahrzeuge auch noch zu holen.

"Ihr treibt mich noch in den Ruin.", murmelte Wilson, sammelte die Legopakete ein und schob dann den Einkaufswagen vorwärts.

Die Verkäuferin an der Kasse lächelte mitfühlend, als sie die vielen Spielsachen sah. "Na Jungs. Da habt ihr ja richtig zugeschlagen."

"Ja!" Francis und Richard grinsten sie frech an. "Unser Dad kann das alles bezahlen. Er verdient viel."

"So?" Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf, nahm die Kreditkarte von Wilson entgegen. "Danke Sir."

"Bitte. Ich habe zu danken.", entgegnete er.

Richard und Francis versuchten den Einkaufswagen zum Auto zu schieben, ohne irgendwo anzuecken. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie alles im Volvo verstaut und nun ging es zum Mittag essen.

"Ich hätte gern eine Junior Tüte und ne große Coke." Richard schaute die Frau hinter dem Tresen an.

"Kommt sofort. Was möchtest du denn als Spielzeug?" Die Angestellte machte eine Geste zu der Tafel, auf dem die Figuren abgebildet waren.

"Ich will Sid. Der ist cool." Ein Strahlen legte sich auf Richards Gesicht.

"Geht klar." Auch die Frau lächelte. Sie sah Francis an, der neben seinem Bruder stand und angestrengt nachdachte. "Und was kann ich dir bringen?"

"Auch eine Junior Tüte und auch eine Coke."

"Eine große?"

"Ja! Und ich will Mannie das Mammut."

"Geht klar junger Mann." Die Frau tippte alles in den Computer ein, blickte dann Wilson an.

"Ich nehme keine Junior Tüte…Einen Salat und eine kleine Sprite, bitte."

"Okay."

Wenig später saßen sie an einem der Tische und ließen es sich schmecken.

"Euch ist schon klar, dass es schwierig wird, wenn ihr alle Pakete gleichzeitig öffnet und die Steine…Na toll…Das Gerede kann ich mir sparen." Missbilligend schaute Wilson auf seine Kids, die gerade den vierten Karton geräuschvoll ausschütteten.

"Das ist für uns ein Klacks. Du hast doch die Bilder, Dad. Und die Steine sind doch farbig." Francis setzte sich auf den Fußboden, krallte sich das Bild von der Polizeistation und fing auch gleich an zu bauen.

"Aha…Darf ich mitmachen?", fragte Wilson.

"Okay. Kannst das Feuerwehrauto zusammenbauen. Wenn du willst." Richard reichte seinem Vater die Schachtel.

"Danke. Ich glaube das bekomme ich gerade noch so hin." Wenig später saßen die drei auf dem Boden und bauten die Polizeistation und die Feuerwache zusammen.

Sie merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Ein Klappen der Eingangstür und dann stand Cuddy im Wohnzimmer. "Oh was ist denn hier los?" Sie kam auf ihren Mann zu, hockte sich neben ihn und betrachtete das Chaos auf dem Boden.

"Hi Mami! Daddy hat uns Lego gekauft. Ganz viele!" Richard strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung.

"Wow! Das sind ja wirklich viele Steine. Habt ihr auch noch was für mich?"

Überrascht und ein wenig amüsiert blickte Wilson sie an. "Du willst auch…?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht? Du bastelst doch auch."

"Hier Mum." Francis schob ihr den Bagger zu.

"Danke Schatz. So dann wollen wir mal sehen…"

"Warum bekommt sie den Bagger und ich das Feuerwehrauto? Der Bagger ist viel schwieriger.", meckerte Wilson.

"Tja Liebling…Vielleicht bin ich einfach besser?" Cuddy beugte sich zu ihm, blickte in seine Augen.

"Beweise es.", erwiderte er. Ein Glitzern war in seinen Augen.

"Okay." Cuddy riss die Schachtel auf, schüttete die Steine vor sich hin und schon begann sie den Bagger zusammen zu bauen.

Aufmerksam wurde sie von ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen beobachtet.

Nach wenigen Minuten hielt sie den Bagger hoch. "Fertig." Sie grinste über das Gesicht.

Wilson öffnete verblüfft den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

"Na?" Stolz schaute Cuddy in die Runde.

"Wow!", entfuhr es Francis und Richard. "Das war ja Rekord." Die beiden Kinder sahen sich an. "Kannste uns helfen?"

"Aber sicher." Sie rutschte herum und fing auch gleich an, ihren Söhnen zu helfen.

Wilson erhob sich, blickte auf die Baumeister herunter. "Wie es scheint, werde ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht…", stellte er fest.

Nur ein kurzes heben der Hand von seiner Frau folgte auf seine Aussage. "Ja ja Schatz. Geh nur…", sagte sie abwesend.

Wilson merkte, dass er abgeschrieben war, drehte sich um und ließ sie allein.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ertönte und dann wurde leise die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer geöffnet.

"Dad?" Francis Stimme.

"Mmh…", erwiderte Wilson, ließ die Augen geschlossen. Es saß zurück gelehnt im Stuhl, rührte sich nicht.

"Ich soll von Mami aus fragen, ob du zum essen kommst?" Wilson hörte, wie Francis auf ihn zu kam und spürte dann eine Hand auf seiner.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, blickte seinen Sohn an. "Sagst du Mami, dass ich nicht komme."

"Warum?" Kinderaugen die ihn nicht verstanden, sahen ihn an.

"Daddy tut der Kopf weh, Schatz."

"Ich bin Schuld. Dir tut der Kopf wegen mir weh."

Wilson richtete sich auf, schaute Francis irritiert an. "Francis…Was redest du da? Du bist nicht schuld. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Francis starrte auf den Boden, schniefte. "Ich weiß nicht…Ich mach nur Ärger…"

"Wer sagt das?" Wilson griff nach seinen Händen, merkte, dass sie eiskalt waren. "Schatz…Sieh mich an. Bitte…"

Sein Sohn hob den Kopf, blickte seinen Dad an. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und ehe er es verhindern konnte, rannen sie schon die Wangen herunter. Wilson krampfte es das Herz zusammen, als er seinen Sohn weinen sah, zog ihn in die Arme.

"Du bildest dir das ein. Du bist nicht schuld. Und du machst uns keinen Ärger." Leise sprach Wilson zu ihm.

Francis schniefte erneut, schmiegte sich an seinen Vater und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, sahen sich an.

"Wir zwei sind schon ein paar Heulsusen, was?", fragte Wilson lächelnd.

"Ja."

"Komm mal her. Ich will dir was zeigen." Er hob Francis aus seinen Schoss, klappte eine Mappe, die vor ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch lag, auf und zeigte auf ein farbenprächtiges Bild.

"Wow! Das ist schön. So viele Farben. Was ist das denn?"

"Das ist eine Krebszelle. Sieht hübsch aus, was?"

"Ja." Francis strich über das Bild. "Da ist sogar orange dabei." Er drehte den Kopf, blickte seinen Dad an. "Habe ich so was in mir? Oder du?"

Ein Kopfschütteln von Wilson beantwortete die Frage seines Sohnes. "Ich hoffe nicht Schatz. Wäre schlimm, wenn wir beide das in unserem Körper hätten." Seine Söhne wussten im groben, als was ihr Vater arbeitete. Und das Krebs eine schlimme Krankheit ist. "Noch ein Bild?"

"Oh ja!" Begeistert klatschte Francis in die Hände.

"Okay…Hier." Ein neues Bild. Noch farbenprächtiger. Noch interessanter.

"Das sieht ja ulkig aus."

"Ja nicht. Das ist eine Gehirnzelle. Mit so einer denkst du." Wilson beobachtete seinen Sohn genau, nahm jede Regung, jedes Muskelspiel auf. Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe, zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

"Die sieht aus wie ein Tier. Oder wie der Außerirdische aus meinen Comics."

"Bubbledu?"

Francis fing an zu kichern. "Ja wie Bubbledu."

"Na kein Wunder, dass Richard und ich ewig warten. Ihr amüsiert euch ja prächtig." Cuddy stand in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute mit gespielter Stränge.

"Mami! Daddy zeigt mir gerade lustige Bilder. Schau mal!" Francis winkte sie heftig heran und Cuddy kam auf sie zu.

"So? Lustige Bilder? Zeig mal." Einen Moment schaute Cuddy sich die Bilder an. "Ja hast recht. Die sind wirklich lustig." Sie strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. "Los jetzt. Abendbrot."

Francis rutschte vom Schoß seines Vaters und ging in die Küche.

Einen Moment blieb Wilson sitzen, blickte seine Frau an. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick, sah an seinen Augen, dass er abgespannt war. "Kopfschmerzen?"

"Ja." Er stand auf, streckte sich kurz. "Geht schon." Ein zaghaftes Lächeln und dann folgte er seinem Sohn.

Der Wecker riss Wilson und Cuddy unangenehm aus ihren Träumen. Ein leises Brummen erklang, als Wilson sich auf die Seite drehte, blind nach dem Wecker tastete und ihn ausschaltete.

"Danke.", flüsterte sie, rutschte zu ihm heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich könnte die Person killen, die den Wecker erfunden hat."

"Ich den, der das Arbeiten erfunden hat.", murmelte Wilson, genoss die körperliche Nähe seiner Frau.

"Ja. Nur leider werden wir ihn nie ausfindig machen." Sie küsste ihn kurz, stand dann auf. "Ich mach schon mal das Frühstück." Langsam und noch halb im Schlaf schlurfte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer. Wilson hoffte, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde Ruhe hatte, bis seine Rabauken Lärm machten. Aber irgendwie schien eine böse Macht gegen ihn zu sein.

"Aufstehalarm!", schrie Richard, stürmte in das Schlafzimmer und hechtete ins Bett. Francis folgte ihm mit einen Schrei.

"Gott!" Wilson versuchte sich gegen den Angriff seiner beiden Jungs zu wehren. Binner weniger Sekunden war eine lustige Balgerei im riesigen Bett zu Gange. Es wurde gelacht und gejauchst. So viel Spaß hatten sie lange nicht mehr gehabt. Völlig außer Atem lagen sie schließlich da, starrten zur Decke.

"Man..Das war cool.", bemerkte Richard, kuschelte sich an seinen Dad.

"Ja das war cool.", stimmte er zu, zog auch Francis zu sich heran. Einen Moment blieben sie noch liegen, bis die energische Stimme von Cuddy sie aufscheuchte.

"Und habt ihr euch schon überlegt, was ihr bei Lucy und George machen werdet?" Cuddy schaute Francis und Richard an.

Francis schluckte seinen Bissen herunter. "Nein noch nicht. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit echt viel um die Ohren. Da konnte ich nicht noch an den urlaub denken."

Wilson senkte den Kopf, damit man sein Schmunzeln nicht sah.

"So ihr hattet viel zu tun?" interessiert schaute Cuddy Francis an.

"Ja! Geh du mal in die Schule. Dann weißt du was da los ist.", warf Richard ein. Cuddy lehnte sich zurück, blickte Richard an. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was sollte sie nur antworten?

"Ich mach euch mal einen Vorschlag.", meldete sich plötzlich Wilson zu Wort. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. "Ihr zwei geht mal für eine Woche in die Klinik und übernehmt unseren Job. Mami und ich gehen dafür in die Schule. Na wie wäre das?"

Richard und Francis sahen sich an, prusteten dann vor Lachen los.

"Ich meine es ernst Jungs."

Das lachen erstarb. "Echt? Wir sollen…Okay…"

"Gut. Dann pack ich mal die Tasche für euch. Mami packt noch ihre und dann können wir ja los machen." Er wandte sich an seine Frau. "Das wird ne super Woche. Ist dir klar, dass wir Ferien haben? Eine Woche Ferien."

"Wieso?", fragte sie irritiert.

"Na weil es ja gestern Zeugnisse gab. Die Schulzeit ist um und jetzt sind ja Ferien. Wir haben Ferien Liebling."

Cuddy dämmerte es, was ihr Mann meinte.

"Na klar! Stimmt! Das ist super! Fein! Ich freue mich riesig mal auszuspannen."

Mit offenen Mund starrten die Zwillinge ihre Eltern an. "Aber…Aber…", stotterte Richard.

"Ha! Reingelegt!", riefen Cuddy und Wilson gemeinsam und fingen an zu lachen.

Einen Moment begriffen die Jungs nicht, was hier los war, doch dann lachten sie auch.

Die Türglocke ertönte und schon sprangen die Jungs auf und rannten zur Tür.

"Yankees! Yankees! Go! Go!", schallte es durchs Haus.

"Grandpa! Grandma!", riefen Francis und Richard, fielen ihren Grosseltern um den Hals.

"Hallo ihr Racker!", erwiderten die Eltern von Cuddy, nahmen ihre Enkel in die Arme.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kam Cuddy auf ihre Eltern zu. "Hallo Mom. Hallo Dad." Sie küssten sich kurz. "Kommt rein. Wir hatten euch nicht so zeitig erwartete."

Entschuldigend hob George die Schultern. "Wir hatten Rückenwind." Er sah Wilson entgegen, streckte eine Hand aus. "Hallo James."

"Hallo George. Lucy." Er küsste kurz seine Schwiegermutter.

"Machen wir los?", fragte Richard aufgeregt.

"Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten?" Lucy schüttelte belustigend den Kopf.

"Nein! Ich habe meine Tasche schon fertig gepackt. Wir können sofort los." Richard rannte die Treppe hoch und kurz darauf, zog er seine Reisetasche hinter sich her.

"Das sagt ja viel über euch aus.", stellte George amüsiert fest.

"Ja. Die Jungs werden flügge. Sie können es gar nicht abwarten, auszuziehen." Cuddy beobachtete, wie Francis ebenfalls mit seiner Tasche herunter kam.

Wilson griff nach Lucys Arm, führte sie etwas weg. "Francis ist leicht angeknackst. Er hat seine sensible Phase.", sagte er leise zu ihr.

Verstehend nickte sie. "Alles klar. Wir werden ihn schon ablenken."

"Danke."

Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ein kurzes Verabschieden zwischen allen und die Jungs saßen schon in dem Auto.

"Disneyland! Disneyland! Disneyland!", riefen sie und Cuddys Eltern blieb nichts anderes übrig, als schleunigst einzusteigen und los zu fahren.

Wilson und Cuddy schauten dem Auto hinterher, blickten sich dann etwas ratlos an, weil sie nicht so recht wussten, was sie jetzt machen sollten.

"Ich komme mir vor, wie nach einem Orkan…" Cuddy griff nach einer Hand ihres Mannes, drückte sie leicht.

"Ja…Windstärke 15. Oder so." Er erwiderte Cuddys Griff, zog sie dann zurück ins Haus. Plötzlich schien ihm das Haus leer. Er vermisste seine Jungs schon jetzt. "Lisa…", fing er an, brach aber ab, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es ihr sagen sollte.

Sie spürte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Sanft schob sie ihn zur Couch und sie nahmen platz. "Ich hör dir zu Jim.", sagte sie ruhig.

Ein tiefer Atemzug von ihm und dann begann er zu erzählen.

"Francis denkt, dass er für meine Kopfschmerzen verantwortlich ist. Er meint, dass er uns nur Ärger macht."

Cuddy schnappte nach Luft. "Wie kommt er darauf?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Ich weiß es nicht Lisa." Ratlos sah er sie an. "Francis ist das Sensibelchen in der Familie. Aber das es so schlimm ist…Wir sollten vielleicht einen Kinderpsychologen zu Rate ziehen…"

Einen Moment dachte Cuddy nach. Handelten sie voreilig? Sahen sie da mehr, als in Wirklichkeit da war? "Vielleicht hast du recht. Warten wir den Urlaub mit meinen Eltern ab und sehen dann weiter."

"Ja." Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber, küsste sie sanft. "Danke.", sagte er leise.

Sie spürte, merkte, dass das nicht alles war. Irgendetwas nagte an ihm. "Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen?"

Wilson senkte den Kopf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er sie fragen? Er hob den Kopf wieder. "Bist du schwanger?"

Ein verblüffter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Daran hatte sie nicht wirklich gedacht. "Ich glaube nicht. Ich verhüte doch Jim. Die Pille ist sicher. Natürlich ist sie sicher! Warum sage ich dir das? Du bist doch Arzt. Du kennst dich doch auch aus." Sie brach ab, starrte ihn an. "Du meinst…"

"Nein meine ich nicht. Ich dachte nur. Deine Übelkeit…Das Gereizte. Spannen deine Brüste? Hast du ein ziehen im Bauch?" Abwartend schaute er sie an. Er hoffte auf eine richtige Antwort. Nur welche war die richtige? Ja? Nein?

Cuddy sank in sich zusammen. "Das kann nicht sein…"

"Streß…Vielleicht liegt es daran…", warf Wilson hilflos ein, fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Vielleicht sollten wir einen Schwangerschaftstest machen…"

"Ja…", sagte Cuddy leise.

Gespannt blickten sie auf den kleinen Streifen, warteten, dass er sich verfärbte. Oder auch nicht.

"Oh nein.", murmelte plötzlich Cuddy und Wilson schloss die Augen. Blau.

Blau bedeutete Babysachen kaufen. Kinderzimmer neu gestalten. Brei. Volle Windeln. Schlaflose Nächte. Zynische und verletzende Worte von House.

"Baby…", sagte Wilson leise. Er war platt und überrascht. Er hatte das Gefühl, von einer Dampfwalze überrollt worden zu sein. Eigentlich war das Projekt Familienplanung schon lange abgeschlossen.

"Ja Baby." Etwas ratlos schaute Cuddy ihren Mann an. "Und nun?"

"Was weiß ich…Austragen…Groß ziehen…Oder?" Auch er blickte etwas hilflos.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja."

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und man sah ihr die große Erleichterung an. Sie streckte die Arme aus, zog ihren Mann zu sich heran. Ein großer Stein war von ihren Herzen geplumpst. "Ich liebe dich James Wilson.", schluchzte sie vor Rührung.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", entgegnete er, drückte sie fest an sich. Sie würden bald zu fünft sein. Nach einem Moment trennten sie sich wieder voneinander.

"Okay. Da wir sturmfreie Bude haben…Was machen wir?", fragte Cuddy, strich liebevoll über seine Wange.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Ahnung." Er lächelte etwas verlegen, betrachtete seine Frau und stellte einmal mehr fest, wie schön sie war.

"Wollen wir faulenzen? Wir machen mal nichts. Wir machen Popcorn. Schauen einen Schnulzenfilm, oder was du willst. Wir gammeln mal rum."

"Das klingt nicht schlecht. Nur jetzt schon? Ich meine…Es ist gerade mal zehn Uhr…", warf er leicht ein.

Sie winkte ab, grinste frech. Immer hatte ihr Mann bedenken. Er sollte wirklich mal lockerer werden. Entspannter. Spontan. "Komm schon!"

"Okay.", sagte er, stand auf und zog sie in die Höhe. "Dann los. Wir kaufen jetzt Unmengen von Popcorn, Cola, Fanta oder was du willst und dann statten wir einer Videothek noch einen Besuch ab…" Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, zog sie Wilson aus dem Haus.

"Ich würde auch mal gern bei Tiffanys einkaufen gehen." Cuddy hatte sich an Wilson geschmiegt, schaute verträumt auf den Fernseher. Sie griff in die große Schüssel, die auf ihrem Schoss stand, nahm eine handvoll Popcorn heraus und schob sich die Flakes dann in den Mund.

"Tja, bei dem Gehalt, was mir meine Chefin zahlt, wird das wohl ein Traum bleiben." Wilson nippte an seinem Glas Rotwein, sah zu wie Audrey Hepburn gerade das Geschäft betrat.

Ein erstaunter Blick traf ihn. "Dann sollte ich mal mit deiner Chefin ein Wörtchen reden."

"Ein Machtwort?"

"Ja. Ein gewaltiges Machtwort!"

Sie sahen sich an und dann lachten sie los.

'Die Jungs haben ihre Augen.', stellte er fest. Und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Jungs nichts von ihm geerbt hatten. Da war es wieder. Das ungute, misstrauische Gefühl. Es kroch wie eine schwarze Wolke, nein, wie ein schwarzer Dämon in seinem Inneren empor.

Cuddy sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Schon wieder. Ihr Mann grübelte in letzter Zeit sehr häufig. Zu oft. Sanft griff sie nach einer Hand von ihm, spielte mit seinen Fingern.

"Den Jungs geht es bestimmt gut. Francis geht es gut. Sie werden meine Eltern ganz schön auf Trab halten." Sie wusste nicht, ob das ihn beruhigte. Auch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch etwas zwischen ihnen stand. Was das konnte sie nicht sagen.

"Oh ja. Einer der Gründe, warum meine Eltern die Jungs nur nehmen, wenn wir dabei sind.", stellte er trocken fest.

"Ja." Cuddy kicherte los, genoss den Abend mit ihrem Mann.

Wilson saß auf Richards Bett, betrachtete den 'FBI' Brief. Sollte er ihn öffnen? Würde er dadurch nicht das Vertrauen von Richard gefährden? Und was war mit seiner Frau. Schließlich war der Brief an sie gerichtet. Okay…Er war schon neun Jahre alt und vielleicht erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr daran, aber riskieren wollte er es auch nicht.

Er hörte Schritte, schob den Brief schnell unter das Kopfkissen und stand auf.

"Hey! Hier bist du…" Cuddy kam in das Zimmer geschlendert, schaute sich kurz um. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er Transformer Figuren hat.", stellte sie fest, ging auf das Regal zu und griff nach einer Figur.

"Sind meine…"

Überrascht drehte sie sich um, blickte ihren Mann verblüfft an. "Was?"

"Sind meine…Okay…Nicht ganz…Ich kaufe ab und zu mal solche Sachen für meine Krebskiddis…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, griff sacht nach der Figur. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie angesagt ich dann immer bin, wenn ich so was anschleppe."

"Sankt Wilson…"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Sankt Wilson…Eher Sankt James…" Vorsichtig stellte er den Transformer wieder in das Regal, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickte ins Leere. "Manchmal erdrückt mich die Klinik. Ich habe dann das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. Ich nehme die Krawatte ab und hoffe das es dann besser wird. Aber dem ist nicht so…" Er drehte den Kopf, schaute Cuddy an.

Sie streckte eine Hand aus, berührte leicht seine Wange. Er ergriff ihre Hand, hielt sie fest, schmiegte seine Wange an diese.

"Jim…", sagte Cuddy leise, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, hielt ihn fest.

Einen Moment genoss er ihre körperliche Nähe, schob sie dann von sich. "Tut mir leid, ich habe wieder meine Phase…Wir bekommen anderes Wetter, dass schlägt sich wieder auf meinen Kopf." Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen.", sagte sie in leicht ärgerlichem Tonfall. Warum suchte er ständig die Schuld bei sich?

Das klingeln des Telefons ersparte Wilson eine Antwort.

"Wilson…Sind sie sicher? Das ist nicht gut. Ja. Nein. Sind die Eltern da?" Wilson schaute Cuddy entgegen, formte lautlos mit seinen Lippen das Wort 'Notfall'. "Ja tun sie das. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da." Er legte auf, rieb sich kurz den Nacken. "Joseph…Er stirbt."

"Der kleine vierjährige Junge? Mit den blonden Haaren?"

"Ja. Ich fahre rein…" Er küsste sie kurz. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert…"

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, brachte Wilson damit zum schweigen. "Fahr Jim…Sei für Joseph und seine Eltern da."

Ein kurzes Nicken, ein erneuter Kuss. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte er leise und war dann sofort aus der Wohnung verschwunden.

Josephs Eltern erwarten Wilson schon ungeduldig, als dieser aus dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes kam.

"Mrs. Larson. Mr. Larson…" Wilson streckte eine Hand aus und die Larsons ergriffen sie.

"Guten Tag Dr. Wilson…", erwiderte Mrs. Larson mit belegter Stimme. Ihr brach die Stimme und sie klammerte sich an ihren Mann fest. Hoffte dadurch Halt zu bekommen.

"Es tut mir so leid…", sagte Wilson mit fester Stimme, zeigte auf das helle Zimmer, dass speziell für solche Anlässe eingerichtet worden war.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Raum, nahmen auf der Sitzgruppe platz. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Ich weiß, dass sie so gehofft haben. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid…ich kann Josephs sterben verlängern, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich es nicht." Er machte eine kurze Pause, wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. "Mrs. Larson…Mr. Larson…Ihr Sohn leidet. Er hat Schmerzen…"

"Aber dann geben sie ihn doch etwas…", warf Mr. Larson ein.

Bedauernd schüttelte Wilson den Kopf. "Das Morphium schlägt nicht mehr an…Wir…Sie…können ihn erlösen. Es ist legal."

Mit großen Augen schauten die Larsons den Onkologen an. Ungläubigkeit. Erschrecken und Unverständniss war in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen.

"Wollen sie damit sagen, dass wir unseren Sohn umbringen sollen?", zischte Mrs. Larson.

"Ich würde das nicht so sagen. Von seinen Schmerzen und seinem Leiden erlösen." Wilson merkte, dass er sich auf sehr dünnes Eis wagte. Eltern und Angehörige waren in Situationen wie diese durch ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer nicht rational im denken.

"Ich bitte sie…Lassen sie Jospeh gehen…", sagte er eindringlich.

Die Larsons schauten sich an. "Wir müssen darüber nachdenken…"

Wilson nickte, stand auf. "Ich warte. Sagen sie einfach einer Schwester Bescheid und ich komme." Er drückte die Hände der Larsons noch einmal, lächelte kurz und ließ die Eltern von Joseph allein.

Die Minuten, die Stunden, zogen sich in die Länge. Die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Sie zog sich wie Kaugummi. Wilson hatte zum zehnten Mal, seine Bleistifte von einer Seite des Schreibtisches, zur anderen Seite geräumt. Wenig später fing er an, die Schubladen aus und dann wieder einzuräumen. In neuer Reihenfolge. Abwechslung! Sagte er sich. Abwechslung ist alles. Nun befand sich der Medikamentenblock nicht mehr ganz unten, sondern in der obersten Schublade. Als auch das erledigt war, entschloss er sich, etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Wilson kramte mehrere Flyer hervor, klappte sie auf und studierte interessiert das Angebot.

Mechanisch griff er zum Telefon, wählte die Nummer, die auf dem Flyer stand.

"Ja schönen guten Tag…Ich hätte gerne etwas bestellt…Ja..Einmal die Nummer 2 und einmal die Nummer 34. Ja. In das Princeton Plainsboro. Dritte Etage. Dr. Wilson. Ja danke. Ja bis gleich." er legte wieder auf, lehnte sich zurück und starrte vor sich hin. Was nun? Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er langweilte sich. War das zu fassen? Er langweilte sich! Seit dem Gespräch mit Josephs Eltern waren fünf Stunden vergangen. Fünf Stunden, in denen er unnütz herum gesessen hatte. Stunden in denen Joseph litt.

"Hätte ich die Spritze doch schon eher gesetzt.", murmelte er, griff nach seinen Schreibblock und fing an, etwas darauf zu kritzeln. Kreise. Vierecke. Bäume. Häuser. In kürzester Zeit hatte er das ganze Blatt voll geschmiert.

Es klopfte und ein junger Mann steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. "Dr. Wilson?"

"Ja." Wilson erhob sich, zückte die Brieftasche und wenige Minuten später, ließ er sich sein essen schmecken.

Er war gerade fertig, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Jenny, seine dienst habende Schwester, steckte den Kopf herein. "Entschuldigung Chef…Die Larsons wären soweit."

Wilson erhob sich, schritt neben Jenny zur Station.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie sich endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen haben.", bemerkte sie.

"Ja. Hoffentlich die richtige.", sagte Wilson, schob die Schwester in das Krankenzimmer von Jospeh.

Abwartend blieben sie beide stehen, warteten.

Mr. Larson kam auf Wilson zu, Tränen in den Augen. "Erlösen sie ihn.", hauchte er.

Wilson nickte leicht, warf Jenny einen kurzen Blick zu und diese verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Noch einmal checkte Wilson die Vitalwerte des Jungen. Keine Veränderung. Kurz darauf erschien Jenny wieder, mit einem kleinen Tablett in der Hand.

"Danke Jenny. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen." Wilson sah ihr nach, wie sie erneut das Zimmer verließ. Es war besser so. Er wollte seine Mitarbeiter nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

"Ich gebe ihren Sohn ein starkes Schlafmittel. Danach injiziere ich ihm ein muskellähmendes Medikament. Er wird nichts spüren. Das verspreche ich ihnen." Er schaute die Eltern an, spürte, fühlte, die Angst und die Trauer.

Routiniert spritzte er das erste Medikament, schaute dann noch einmal die Larsons an. Sie gaben ihm stumm zu verstehen, dass er ihrem Sohn das alles entscheidende Mittel geben sollte.

Wilson lehnte an der Wand des Ganges, starrte vor sich hin und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was gerade im Zimmer vor sich ging.

Plötzlich fasste eine Hand sanft nach der seinen und er hob den Kopf. Cuddy stand neben ihm, lächelte zaghaft.

"Vorbei?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte unmerklich und plötzlich hatte er das Verlangen sie zu umarmen. "Ja." Ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck legte sich in seine Augen und er schlang seine Arme um Cuddy. "Das ist nicht fair. Alte Menschen sollten sterben, nicht Kinder.", flüsterte er an ihren Hals.

"Ich weiß Jim. Ich weiß." Sie hielt ihn einen Moment fest, gab ihm Trost in dieser Situation.

"Eigentlich sollte mich der Tod von Joseph nicht so mitnehmen…" Er schob seine Frau etwas von sich, hielt ihre Hände. "Nur wenn du ein sterbendes Kind ein Jahr lang begleitest…"

"Scht. Ich verstehe dich Jim." Sie schaute an ihm vorbei und er drehte sich um.

Josephs Eltern verließen das Krankenzimmer, blickten Wilson an.

"Danke.", formten Mrs. Larsons Lippen lautlos.

Wilson nickte leicht, gab ihr ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln und dann verschwanden die Larsons.

"Okay…" Er atmete tief durch, schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Sie waren kaum zu Hause, als das Telefon klingelte. Cuddy nahm ab und sofort hellte sich ihre Mine auf. "Hallo Richard…Aha…Was? Na das ist toll…" Sie machte eine 'alles o.k.' Geste zu ihrem Mann, setzte sich auf das Sofa und hörte zu, was ihr Sohn zu berichten hatte.

Wilson sah ihr kurz zu, verschwand dann im Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Als wieder zurück kam, telefonierte Cuddy noch immer.

"Echt? Nein…Ja Francis…Francis…" Der Tonfall von Cuddy hatte sich verändert. Besorgnis schwang mit und in Wilson schrillten die Alarmglocken. Er setzte sich neben seine Frau, wartete geduldig, beobachtete jede Regung, jede Geste von ihr. "Francis…Bitte…Schatz…Okay…Ja Daddy ist da. Okay ich gebe ihn dir." Sie reichte das Telefon Wilson und lehnte sich abwartend zurück.

Wilson nahm das Telefon an, presste es an das Ohr. "Hallo Schatz." Er hörte die nächsten Minuten stumm zu, was sein Sohn zu erzählen hatte. Francis Stimme klang am anderen Ende verzweifelt und Wilson krampfte es das Herz zusammen, weil er seinen Sohn nicht helfen konnte. "Ja ich bin noch dran. Ich weiß Francis…Hör mal…" Wilson brach ab, weil Francis zu weinen begann. "Francis…Francis…Gibst du mir mal Granny? Ja. Ich habe dich lieb, Schatz."

Cuddy war besorgt näher gerückt.

"Hallo Lucy. Erzähl mal…" Cuddys Mutter berichtete, was bei ihnen los war. Ab und zu runzelte Wilson die Stirn, nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ich verstehe. Hör zu…Wenn es gar nicht geht, dann kommt zurück. Es bringt nichts, wenn Francis ständig bockig, aggressiv, und unberechenbar ist. Ja ich weiß. Ja mache ich. Ich gebe dir noch mal deine Tochter." Wilson reichte das Telefon Cuddy, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche.

Francis Problem schien tiefer zu sitzen, als sie dachten. Aber wieso verhielt sich Francis so? Er kannte das gar nicht vom ihm. Schwer stützte er sich auf die Anrichte, schloss die Augen. Sie mussten schnellstens eine Lösung finden. Für Francis Problem. Und für das Briefproblem.

#*#

Eine Hand tauchte neben ihm auf, griff nach einer Pommes und war schon wieder verschwunden. Kurz darauf, gesellte sich zu der Hand ein Mensch. House.

Dieser setzte sich Wilson gegenüber, blickte interessiert seinen Freund an.

Wortlos schob Wilson seinen Teller House rüber, vertiefte sich wieder in das Kreuzworträtsel.

"Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte House überrascht.

"Du brauchst Energie für die kommenden Wochen.", antwortete Wilson knapp.

"Energie? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich welche verloren habe." House griff beherzt zu, schob sich eine Pommes nach der anderen in den Mund.

Aus Wilsons Kehle kam nur ein brummen.

"Liegt mal wieder der Haussegen schief? Hat Cuddy dich nicht ran gelassen?" Das Verhalten von Wilson machte House stutzig und misstrauisch. "Es sind wieder einmal die Jungs. Was haben sie dieses Mal ausgefressen?" Interessiert beugte sich House vor, musterte seinen Freund.

Wilson legte den Stift weg, presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und hob den Kopf. "Es geht um Francis…"

"Aha…"

"Was heißt hier 'Aha'?" Ärgerlich runzelte der Onkologe die Stirn. House hatte keine Ahnung! Wenn er Kinder hätte, würde er nicht solche dummen Bemerkungen machen.

"Hey!" House hob abwehrend die Hände. "Was willst du hören? Das Francis euch verarscht? Das er nur so tut? Was immer er auch tut… Wilson…Keiner hat gesagt, dass Kindererziehung leicht ist."

"Ja, ja. Vater werden ist nicht schwer. Vater sein dagegen sehr…Solche Sprüche hängen mir zum Hals raus."

House wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass Wilsons Problem tiefer ging. "Wenn du reden möchtest…", sagte er sanft.

"Ich weiß nicht House…Ich weiß nicht, ob das Cuddy recht wäre…" Ein hilfloses Schulterzucken von Wilson war die Antwort.

"Dann fragen wir sie doch." House deutete hinter Wilson und dieser drehte sich um, sah seine Frau die Cafeteria betreten.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie auf den Tisch zu, beugte sich zu Wilson hinunter und küsste ihn kurz.

"Hallo House.", begrüßte sie den Nephrologen, wandte sich dann sofort an ihren Mann. "Ich habe einen Termin bei Dr. Shamayan gemacht."

Langsam lehnte sich Wilson zurück, blickte Cuddy an. "Ich dachte, wir lassen das vorerst."

"Jim…Wenn wir noch länger warten, wird es auch nicht besser. Außerdem ist Shamayan die nächsten Wochen sowieso ausgebucht." Sie nahm am Tisch platz, griff nach seiner Hand von Wilson.

Interessiert hörte House zu., hoffte, dass die zwei was ausplauderten. Shamayan sagte ihm nichts. Er war nicht am PPTH. Das wüsste House.

"Okay. Hast ja recht.", erwiderte Wilson, drehte den Kopf und sah House interessierten Blick. "Ich verrate dir nicht wer Shamayan ist."

"Brauchst du auch nicht. Wozu gibt es Onkel Google?"

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", erwiderte Wilson, stand auf und schob seine Frau in Richtung Ausgang der Cafeteria.

Disneywold

"Wie wäre es mit Zuckerwatte?" Lucy blickte Richard und Francis an.

"Aber nur wenn sie grell pink ist! Weiße mag ich nicht.", stellte Richard fest.

"Mir ist die Farbe egal. Hauptsache sie klebt und ist süß.", warf Francis ein, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und schaute sich um.

George und Lucys wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. "Da bin ich ja erleichtert, dass wenigstens einer von euch, nicht solche hohe Ansprüche stellt."

"Er hat gar keine Ansprüche!", sagte Richard, grinste seinen Bruder an.

"Bäh!", machte dieser, streckte seine Zunge Richard entgegen.

"Ehe ihr anfangt euch zu prügeln, schauen wir mal, ob die Zuckerwatte euch zusagt." Lucy streckte eine Hand Richard entgegen und dieser ergriff sie. George sah Francis an. "Wie sieht es aus? Nimmst du mit mir Vorlieb?" Demonstrativ streckte er einen Arm aus.

Einen Moment schaute Francis seinen Opa an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Okay." Eine kleine warme Hand schloss sich um die von Georges.

Die Zuckerwarte war klebrig und süß. Francis zupfte sich ein großes Stück ab, schob es sich in den Mund und kaute. "Das klebt wie Atze."

"Wie Atze? Was ist denn Atze?", fragte Lucys interessiert.

"Na das!" Francis hielt seiner Großmutter etwas Zuckerwatte hin und wenig später nickte sie. "Ah..Danke. Jetzt weiß ich Bescheid." Lucy schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Das klebt wie der Teufel…"

"Sag ich doch! Wie Atze!"

"Ja. Ich glaube ich brauche etwas zum runterspülen." Fragend sah sie Francis an. "Du auch?"

"Ja Granny."

"Wir auch!", mischten sich Richard und George ein.

"Dann los! Stürmen wir den Getränkestand."

Francis und Richard schubsten sich gegenseitig weg. Jeder wollte der Erste sein.

"Lass das!", beschwerte sich Francis, boxte seinen Bruder in die Seite.

"Na warte!", erwiderte dieser, gab Francis einen Stoß. Francis stolperte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürtzte zu Boden.

"Autsch…", sagte Francis, rieb sich das Knie und fing an zu weinen, als er das Blut sah.

"Verdammt Richard! Was sollte das?" Ärgerlich sah Lucy Richard an.

"Francis hat angefangen…", verteidigte er sich.

George kniete sich neben Francis nieder, betrachtete sich das aufgeschlagene Knie.

Francis heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

"Ist ja schon gut. Ist doch nur ein Kratzer…", beruhigte George seinen Enkel.

"Sag ich doch. Er ist eine Memme!" Richard winkte ab, wandte sich an die Frau hinter dem Tresen. "Ich hätte gerne eine Coke. Danke."

Lucy schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Zwei bitte. Und dann noch zwei Sprite. Danke."

Die Frau nickte, reichte dann die gewünschten Getränke.

Francis stand mittlerweile wieder, weinte noch immer leise vor sich hin.

George tupfte mit einem Taschentusch das Blut weg, strich dann Francis über den Kopf. "Ich verspreche dir…Wenn du heiratetst, ist die Wunde längst verheilt."

Francis wischte die Tränen weg, schniefte und nahm die Coke an sich.

George und Lucy wechselten einen Blick miteinander.

"Wollen wir weiter gehen?"

Ein leichtes nicken von den Jungs folgte.

Wilson starrte Francis Zahnbürste an. Sollte er? Sollte er den Schritt wagen und einen Gentest machen?

"Hey…Bist du zur Salzsäule erstarrt?" Cuddy trat hinter Wilson, schlang seine Arme um ihn.

"Nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht, welches Deo heute dran glauben muss." Er sah sie über den Badspiegel an, grinste.

"Ich wäre für Boss. Du bist ja mein Boss.", flüsterte sie.

"Okay…" Er griff nach der Flasche, sprühte sich kurz ein. "Und? Zufrieden?"

Cuddy schnupperte kurz, nickte dann. "Ja." Sie küssten sich liebevoll. "Ich mache schon mal los Droktor Wilson. Nicht vergessen…Um zehn Uhr Aufsichtsratssitzung."

"Geht klar. Ich werde pünktlich sein." Er sah ihr nach, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Zahnbürste. Entschlossen griff er nach ihr und kurz darauf gesellte sich auch noch Richards Bürste zu der von Francis.

Der kleine Drucker im Labor rasselte und wenig später hielt Wilson den Ausdruck in der Hand. Wilsons Hände fingen an zu zittern, dann erklang ein Keuchen. Er krümmte sich zusammen, schnappte nach Luft und schloss die Augen.

Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, alles um ihn herum fing sich an zu drehen. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Tischplatte.

"Nein…", brachte er erstickt vor, lockerte die Krawatte und versuchte, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich! Einfach unmöglich! Er knüllte den Ausdruck zusammen. Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, aber ehe diese an seinen Wangen hinunter laufen konnten, wischte er sie weg. Er begriff nicht ganz, was gerade geschehen war, was er gelesen hatte. Der Ausdruck war falsch. Ja falsch.

Erneut führte er den Test durch. Erneut bekam er das gleiche Ergebnis.

House beobachtete seinen Freund durch die Scheibe der Balkontür. Seit einer halben Stunde schon. Wilson hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit kein einziges Mal bewegt. Er saß da, die Hände auf den Tisch gelegt, und starrte vor sich hin.

Langsam wurde House unruhig. Energisch schob er die Tür bei Seite, trat ein.

"Mir ist nicht nach reden, House.", erklang Wilsons Stimme sofort.

Einen Moment spielte House mit dem Gedanken, wieder zu gehen. Aber er wäre nicht House, würde er der Bitte nachkommen. "Mir schon. Ich plauder gerne."

Ein sarkastisches Grunzen erklang. "Ja sicher." Er hob den Kopf, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

"Shamayan ist gut. Und wenn er euch helfen kann..den Jungs helfen kann…dann solltet ihr es tun."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden.

"Onkel Goggle war also hilfreich."

"Ja." House setzte sich Wilson gegenüber, stützte sein Kinn auf den Stock. "Wer ist es?"

Misstrauisch kniff Wilson die Augen zusammen. Warum interessierte House sich so brennend für ihre Probleme? Wohl nicht aus Mitleid. Oder Anteilnahme?

"Francis."

Zustimmend nickte House. "Habe ich mir schon gedacht."

Wilson merkte wie sein Blutdruck anstieg. Er spürte wie es in seinen Schläfen pochte. "Schön. Hör zu…Ich habe zu tun. Wäre nett wenn du gehen würdest.", sagte Wilson nachdrücklich.

"Du schmeißt mich raus?" Überrascht schaute House seinen Freund an.

"Ja. Bye House." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, stand Wilson auf, öffnete die Bürotür.

"Okay. Ich gehe, aber los wirst du mich dennoch nicht."

Geräuschvoll fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Cuddy packte ihre Sachen zusammen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und zuckte zusammen. Sie musste sich beeilen, um ihren Mann noch zu erwischen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Tür, schloss ab und eilte schon zu Wilsons Büro. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und prallte überrascht zurück. Verschlossen.

"Er war schon den ganzen Tag seltsam drauf:"

Cuddy fuhr herum, sah House hinter sich stehen. "Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

"Er war heute etwas merkwürdig." House schürzte die Lippen. "Okay…Wann ist mal nicht Wilson seltsam drauf? Na ja…Irgend etwas ist vorgefallen. Wissen sie etwas davon?"

"Nein." Misstrauisch wandte sich Cuddy wieder der Tür zu. Es sah Wilson gar nicht ähnlich, dass er ohne ein Wort früher ging.

"Irgend etwas hat ihn beschäftigt." Nachdenklich schaute House ins Leere. "Ich will weder ihnen noch Wilson zu nahe treten, noch will ich ihre Ehe in Frage stellen…"

Cuddy drehte sich zu House, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wartete.

"Nun ja…Sie sollten vielleicht zu einer Familienberatung gehen. Sie haben Probleme. Francis macht Probleme. Lassen sie sich von einem Profi helfen."

Cuddy runzelte die Stirn. House gab Ratschläge? War die Welt völlig verrückt? "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie plötzlich Psychiater geworden sind."

"Bin ich nicht. Nur wenn ihre Probleme der Klinik schaden…"

"Das werden sie nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn. "Hören sie House…Es gibt keine Probleme in unserer Ehe. Okay?"

Abwehrend hob House seine Hände. "Okay. Wie sie meinen."

Cuddy schob sich an ihn vorbei, lief den Gang hinunter.

"Sie machen sich etwas vor!", rief House ihr nach.

Cuddy winkte nur ab.

"Jim?" Cuddy stellte ihre Tasche ab, ging ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte. "Hey…" Sie kam auf ihren Mann zu, der auf der Couch saß, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss den Mund.

"Hi.", antwortete er, lächelte schwach. "Angenehmen Tag gehabt?"

"Ging so. Wie immer. Viele Telefonate…" Sie setzte sich neben ihn, griff nach seiner Hand. "Und bei dir?"

"Ging auch so. Nichts weltbewegendes passiert." Er versuchte mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, damit sie nicht mitbekam, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Jetzt von dem Test zu sprechen, war unpassend. Wilson musste erst mit einem Anwalt reden. Sich erkundigen, was jetzt zu tun war. Welche Schritte und Möglichkeiten ihm offen standen.

Cuddy seufzte, kuschelte sich an ihn. "Das ist schön." Sie strich zärtlich über seinen Arm, schloss die Augen. "House meint, wir sollen zur Familienberatung gehen."

"Mmh…", machte Wilson nur. Also hatte House auch Cuddy genervt.

"Er sieht mal wieder alles zu schwarz."

"Mmh…"

Cuddy öffnete die Augen wieder, drehte den Kopf und sah ihren Mann an. "Mmh? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"

"Nein. Mir ist im Grunde egal, was House über uns denkt." Er rückte von ihr weg, rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Er hat raus gefunden wer Shamayan ist." Wilson drehte den Kopf zu Cuddy. Nachdenklich schaute er sie an. 'Weiß sie, dass ich nicht der Vater der Jungs bin?', dachte er. Und wenn ja, dann wusste sie, wer der leibliche Vater war. Warum hatte sie es ihm nie gesagt? Warum hatte sie geschwiegen?

"Jim?", fragte sie, denn ihr war das Mienenspiel von ihm aufgefallen.

"Ja?"

"House ist doch nicht das einzige Problem. Was beschäftigt dich noch?"

Er stand auf, blickte auf sie hinab. "Nichts.", sagte er ausweichend, drehte sich um und ging in die Küche.

Cuddy warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft.

Spät am Abend lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett, starrten die Decke an, sagten kein Wort.

"Ich ertrage das nicht länger. Ich ertrage dein Schweigen nicht. Das ausweichen. Das abwehren." Sie richtete sich auf, strich sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihn an.

Er drehte den Kopf, begegnete ihrem ärgerlichen Blick.

"Rede mit mir, Jim. Dich frisst doch etwas auf…"

Wilson schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte schwer. "Gehst du fremd?"

Cuddy öffnete den Mund, starrte ihren Mann ungläubig an. "Was?"

Er richtete sich auf. "Bist du jemals fremd gegangen?"

"Was? Nein! Nein…Wieso fragst du? Du denkst doch wohl nicht etwa…" Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, fuhr sich durchs Haar. Wie kam ihr Mann nur auf so was?

"Ich habe einen Brief gefunden. Besser gesagt Richard…", begann er.

"Was für einen Brief?"

"Von einem Labor. Er ist neun Jahre alt." Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie, nahm jede Regung, jedes Zucken wahr.

Unverständnis war in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen und dann dämmerte es ihr. "Oh nein…", brachte sie leise hervor. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, berührte ihren Mann vorsichtig. "Jim…Ich…Es ist…"

Wilson presste die Lippen zusammen, wartete. Würde sie eine Lüge hervor zaubern?

"Der ist von der Genbank. Ich habe mich damals auf Brustkrebs testen lassen. Du weißt ja, dass meine Familie vorbelastet ist."

Wilson dachte, er wäre im falschen Film, als er ihre Worte hörte. "Krebstest?", fragte er nach. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

"Ja. Du weißt doch…Meine Tante starb an Krebs. Und meine Oma." Cuddy hielt unbewusst die Luft an, hoffte, dass Wilson die Aussage akzeptierte.

'Sie lügt wie gedruckt.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Sie lügt ohne rot zu werden.'

"Jim. Schatz. Glaub mir. Bitte. Ich bin niemals fremd gegangen." Sie griff nach seinen Händen, beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich zaghaft.

"Okay. Entschuldige." Er löste sich von ihr, legte sich wieder hin.

Cuddy tat es ihm gleich, kuschelte sich an ihn.

Duncan Wilson blickte überrascht seinen Sohn an, als dieser vor der Tür stand.

"Junge? Ist etwas passiert?"

Wilson nickte nur. "Kann ich rein kommen?"

"Natürlich. Dharma! Jim ist hier!", rief Duncan, ließ seinen mittleren Sohn eintreten. "Das ist ja eine Überraschung."

"Jim!", sagte Dharma, kam aus der Küche, wischte sich dabei die Hände an der Schürze ab. "Oh Jimmy."

Wilson lächelte seine Mutter an, nahm sie in die Arme. "Hallo Mom."

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung, spürte sofort, dass etwas vorgefallen war. "Ist etwas passiert? Mit den Jungs? Lisa?"

"Nein mit den Jungs ist alles in Ordnung." Wilson nahm auf der Couch platz, sagte einen Moment nichts.

Dharma setzte sich neben ihren Sohn, griff nach einer Hand von ihm. "Gehst du gar nicht auf Arbeit?"

"Doch Mom. Ich fange heute erst Mittag an." Er lächelte schwach, sah seinem Vater zu, wie dieser im Sessel platz nahm. Wilson schluckte schwer und seine Hand krampfte sich um Dharmas Hand.

"Jim…", sagte sie leise, spürte das etwas schreckliches passiert war.

"Ich habe einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht. Die Jungs sind nicht von mir." Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Mutter, blickte sie an. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

"Was?", fragte sie leise und schockiert.

"Francis und Richard…Sie sind nicht meine Kinder."

"Bist du dir sicher?" Duncan wollte es nicht glauben, was sein Sohn gerade gesagt hatte.

"Dad!", sagte Wilson gequält, stand auf und fing an, unruhig hin und her zu laufen. "Ich habe den Test zweimal gemacht. Zweimal! Gott! Wie konnte ich nur so blauäugig, so naiv sein. Ich muss blind gewesen sein." Er blieb stehen, fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. "Sie hat mich betrogen. Sie hat das Ehegelöbnis gebrochen…Ich…Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Diese…Diese…"

"Jim!" Duncan stand ruckartig auf, war schon bei Wilson, fasste grob nach seinen Oberarmen. Warnend sah er ihn an.

"…Hure…", zischte Wilson.

"Junge! Das Wort will ich hier nicht hören.", sagte Duncan scharf.

"Du verteidigst sie noch?" Wilson streifte die Hände seines Vaters ab, blickte ihn ärgerlich an.

"Nein das tue ich nicht.", verteidigte sich Duncan.

"Könnt ihr mal aufhören, euch zu streiten? Danke." Dharma mischte sich ein. "Wir sollten erst einmal Ruhe bewahren. Dann überlegen wir, was wir machen."

"Was gibt es da zu überlegen? Ich nehme mir einen Anwalt."

Dharma und Duncan wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Sie wussten im Grunde, dass ihr Sohn schon eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

"Weiß Lisa, dass die Jungs nicht von dir sind?", fragte Dharma vorsichtig an.

Ein konsternierter Blick traf sie und sie hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Ist ja schon gut.", beschwichtigte sie ihn. "Oh man…Das ist ja eine Sache."

Langsam wurde Duncan und Dharma bewusst, was das hieß und was das bedeutete. Die Familienidylle war zerstört.

Während Wilson außer Haus war, durchsuchte Cuddy den Dachboden. Sie schüttete die kleine Kiste aus, wühlte in den Papieren, Zeitungsausschnitten und Postkarten. Der Brief, den sie suchte, fand sie nicht.

"Verdammt.", sagte sie leise, setzte sich auf ihre Fersen. Was nun? Halt! Hatte ihre Mann nicht gesagt, dass Richard den Brief gefunden hatte? Sie stemmte sich in die Höhe, eilte in Richards Zimmer.

"Wo?", fragte sie leise, schaute sich suchend um, kniete sich dann vor das Bett und zog die kleine Holzkiste hervor. Sie öffnete diese und sah auf den ersten Blick, dass der Brief nicht drin war. Enttäuscht und auch wütend klappte sie die Kiste wieder zu und schob sie unter das Bett.

Bett! Ihre Hände glitten unter das Zubett, dann unter das Kissen.

Triumphierend hielt sie schließlich den Brief in die Luft. Sie musste schnellstens den Brief verschwinden lassen, dachte sie.

Eine halbe Stunde später machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Klinik.

12.55 Uhr schwebte Wilson in die Klinik ein. Normalerweise sah es ihm nicht ähnlich, dass er so auf den letzten Pfiff auf Arbeit kam.

Verwundert schauten ihn seine Mitarbeiter an, fragten aber nicht nach, obwohl es ihnen unter den Nägeln brannte, zu erfahren, was los war.

Wilson war sich der fragenden Blicke bewusst, hatte aber keine Lust, eine Erklärung abzugeben. Seine Probleme gingen niemanden etwas an. Schon gar nicht seinen Mitarbeitern.

"Allison!", brüllte er, sah wie die Angesprochene eilig auf ihn zu kam.

"Ja Chef?"

"Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde, um die Station auf Vordermann zu bringen. Danach mache ich Kontrolle."

"Aber Chef…", warf Allison ein. "Die Patienten…"

"Interessiert mich nicht. Ich weiß um den Patientenstand. Derzeit sind wir nicht voll ausgelastet, also habt ihr genügend Zeit, Budenschwung zu machen. Halbe Stunde! Klar?" Wilson wartete keine Antwort ab, drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Büro. Er wusste, dass er unfair gegenüber Allison gewesen war, aber derzeit hatte er keine Nerven für Nettigkeiten. Kaum war in seinem Büro, klemmte er sich auch schon an das Telefon.

"Ja schönen guten Tag. Mein Name ist Doktor Wilson. Ich suche einen Anwalt für Scheidungsrecht. Ja ich warte. Danke." Wilson griff nach einem Stift, klopfte ungeduldig mit diesem auf den Schreibtisch. "Ja? Okay. Einen Moment." Er blätterte kurz in seinem Terminkalender. "Der Tag ist in Ordnung. Ja. 10 Uhr…Geht klar. Danke." Wilson unterbrach die Verbindung.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn eine Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf, presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Wenn Lisa ihn vor neun Jahren betrogen hatte, wie konnte er da sicher sein, dass das Baby von ihm war? Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Auszuschließen war das nicht. Würde seine Frau, sobald das Kind auf der Welt war, einen Vaterschaftstest zulassen? Wäre sie dadurch nicht gekränkt und zu tiefst verletzt?

In diesem Moment hatte er das große Bedürfnis etwas zu zerschlagen.

Frustriert seufzte er auf. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die neun Monate abzuwarten.

Cuddy hatte beobachtet, wie ihr Mann den Parkplatz überquerte und sofort war ihr klar, dass er es wusste.

Seine Haltung verriet es ihr.

Angst kroch in ihr empor und sie begann zu zittern. Ihr war plötzlich kalt. Sie fror, trotz der Hitze. Schwer ließ sie sich auf die Couch nieder, versuchte das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Neun Jahre war es gut gegangen. Neun Jahre in denen sie, ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten hatte. Wie konnte sie auch nur so unvorsichtig sein und den Brief einfach so liegen lassen. Sie gab sich symbolisch eine Ohrfeige.

Ein Schluchzen erklang. Cuddy zog die Beine an ihren Körper und begann zu weinen. Sie würde ihn verlieren. Sie würde James Wilson als ihren Ehemann verlieren.

Das öffnen der Bürotür ließ sie zusammen fahren. Hastig wischte sie die Tränen weg, strich ihre Kleidung glatt und blickte die Person an, die gerade ihr Büro betrat.

"Es ist Mittag und sie heulen? Hormonschub?" House schlenderte herein, nahm ohne zu fragen, auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch platz.

"Verschwinden sie, House.", zischte sie, stand auf und schritt zum Schreibtisch.

"Würde ich gerne, aber hier scheint es interessant zu werden." Er fing an, seinen Stock auf den Boden zu klopfen. Rhythmisch. Ausdauernd.

"House! Lassen sie das!", herrschte sie ihn an. House hatte die Gabe, immer im unpassendsten Moment aufzutauchen.

Sofort hörte dieser auf, beugte sich vor und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

"Ja. Hormonschwankungen. Hat Wilson mal wieder einen Schuss gelandet?" Unverblümt und respektlos. Wie immer.

"Raus!", schrie Cuddy wutentbrannt. Sie stand auf, kam auf House zu, zerrte ihn in die Höhe und schob diesen energisch und mit einer Kraft, die House ihr nicht zugetraut hatte, zur Tür. Ehe House es sich versah, stand dieser auf dem Gang.

Überrascht schaute er auf die geschlossene Tür, machte sich dann auf, um seinen Freund einen Besuch abzustatten.

Vorsichtig öffnete House die Tür, steckte seinen Kopf in Wilsons Büro und sah sich einen Onkologen gegenüber, der ihn anblickte.

"Ich war gerade bei deiner holden Gattin und ich muss sagen…Glückwunsch zu dem Volltreffer."

Wilson presste die Lippen zusammen und seine Augen begannen gefährlich zu glitzern.

"Zügel deine Zunge House. Wenn dir was an unserer Freundschaft liegt, dann zügel deine Zunge." Gefährlich leise sprach er.

"Warum so angepisst. Ist ein Kind kein Grund zur Freude?"

"Das sagt gerade der Richtige…", erwiderte Wilson sarkastisch.

"Hey…Wenn man dich reden hört, könnte man den Eindruck bekommen, dass du dich nicht freust."

Wilson wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht.

"Lisa ist in einem Alter, in dem eine Schwangerschaft ein Risiko ist. Ich weiß…Die heutige Medizin hat sich weiter entwickelt. Sie ist nicht mehr so primitiv wie vor 100 Jahren, oder 50. Nur machen wir uns nichts vor…Lisa steckt die Schwangerschaft nicht mehr so leicht weg." Erschöpft fuhr er sich über die Augen. "House…Wir haben in letzter Zeit echt Probleme. So sehr ich mich über das Kind freue, so sehr habe ich Angst, dass wir es beziehungsmäßig nicht schaffen." Innerlich betete Wilson, dass House jetzt Ruhe gab. Länger konnte er die Maskerade nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Würde House nicht sofort verschwinden, so befürchtete er, dass er explodierte.

"Okay…Das ist ein Argument. Dann sage ich mal…Ist schon Scheiße das Leben." Damit stand House auf und verließ Wilsons Büro.

"Ja…", flüsterte Wilson.

"Du verdrückst jetzt schon den dritten Doughnut. Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" Lucy schaute amüsiert zu, wie Francis sich den dritten Doughnut in den Mund schob.

"Bei so was ist er spitze!", warf Richard ein, griff ebenfalls nach seinem dritten Doughnut. "Ihr müsst ihn mal sehen, wenn Daddy Pfannkuchen macht. Da frisst Francis immer die Hälfte."

"Isst. Das Wort heißt isst. Nicht frisst." George blickte Richard an.

"Nö ist schon richtig. Er frisst Grandpa."

"Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du nicht so viele schaffst." Francis sah seinen Bruder genervt an.

"Bäh…" Richard streckte Francis die Zunge raus. "Jedenfalls…Daddy macht die besten Pfannkuchen. Da kann selbst Mummy nicht mit halten."

"Ja stimmt. Die Schokopfannkuchen sind besonders lecker."

Die zwei Erwachsenen wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Der heutige Tag war bisher sehr harmonisch verlaufen. Keine Streitereien zwischen den Jungs. Keine Weinattacken von Francis. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so.

"Wenn ihr fertig seid mit dem verdrücken von den Doughnuts…Worauf habt ihr Lust?"

Zwei Kinderaugenpaare schauten George an.

"Ich würde gerne mal die Raumschiffe sehen."

"Oh ja!" Begeistert klatschte Francis in die Hände. Der Vorschlag seines Bruders war toll. "Vielleicht sehen wir da auch Captain Kirk. Oder Spock!"

"Quatsch! Kirk und Spock sind doch Serienfiguren." Richard zeigte Francis einen Vogel. "Da siehste keine Astronauten. Die sind alle abgeschirmt. Ist ja alles geheim und so."

"Ja richtig. Wegen der Marsmännchen. Den grünen Außerirdischen."

Ein Lachen erklang. Lucy musste über den Wortwechsel der zwei Jungs lachen. "Okay. Dann fahren wir zu den Raumschiffen."

Eine Woche waren nun die Jungs schon mit Cuddys Eltern in Urlaub. Eine Woche, in der Wilson versuchte, so wie immer zu funktionieren.

Cuddy tat das gleiche. Beiden war klar, dass da etwas war, zwischen ihnen, aber keiner sprach das Problem an, oder fragte nach.

"Ich mache heute eher Schluss.", verkündetet Wilson am Frühstückstisch, schenkte seiner Frau noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

"Warum?"

"Ich habe noch ein Geschäftstreffen. Ein alter Studienfreund hat um das Treffen gebeten. Es geht um eine neue Behandlungsmethode bei Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs."

"Aha. Gibt es da wirklich einen Fortschritt? Ich dachte bisher immer, dass er unheilbar ist."

"Im Prinzip schon, nur wenn du ihn rechtzeitig erkennst…" Er zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. "Gerade deshalb ist das Treffen so wichtig."

Cuddy merkte, dass er leicht verärgert war. Sie hatte mal wieder nachgefragt. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit glaubte er, dass sie ihm das Treffen nicht abnahm. Und da hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht. Sie glaubte ihm nicht.

'Sie glaubt mir nicht.', schoss es ihm durch das Gehirn. 'Wie auch. Wir belauern uns wie zwei rivalisierende Rüden' "Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann ich nach Hause komme."

"Okay." Cuddy nippte am Kaffee, beobachtete Wilson über den Rand der Tasse hinweg.

"Gut." Er stand auf, stellte seine eigene Tasse in die Spüle. Weg. Nur weg. Diese Farce hier, dieses Possenspiel, ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, küsste sie kurz auf die Schläfe. "Ich mach los. Fahr langsam."

"Du auch." Sie sah ihm nach, schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte sie.

Wilson war leicht nervös, als er das große Backsteingebäude betrat. Er hatte noch nie etwas mit Anwälten zu tun gehabt. Noch mit irgend welchen Gesetzten. Er fragte sich durch, und stand schließlich vor einer Glastür. Zaghaft klopfte er an, trat nach dem 'Herein' ein und fand sich in einem hellen und freundlichen Vorzimmer wieder.

Die Empfangsdame hinter dem Tresen stand auf, kam um den Tisch herum und streckte eine Hand aus.

"Sie müssen Doktor Wilson sein…", empfing sie ihn.

"Ja richtig."

"Mr. Brice erwartet sie schon. Da entlang." Sie streckte eine Hand aus, klopfte kurz an eine weitere Tür an und öffnete diese. "Doktor Wilson, Mr. Brice."

"Danke Jenny."

Mr. Brice erhob sich, empfing Wilson mit einem Lächeln.

"Guten Tag Mr. Wilson."

"Guten Tag.", erwiderte Wilson, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und kurz darauf saßen sie sich gegenüber.

"Also…Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

"Ich bin seit zwölf Jahren verheiratet. Meine Frau und ich haben zwei neunjährige Jungen. Zwillinge. Seit letzter Zeit kamen mir Zweifel, dass die Jungs nicht von mir sind. Ich habe daraufhin einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht. Und meine Vermutung hat sich bestätigt." Wilson machte eine kurze Pause, ließ dem Anwalt Zeit, dass gehörte zu verarbeiten. "Des weiteren habe ich den Verdacht, dass meine Frau es von Anfang an wusste. Sie hat es mir verschwiegen, dass ich nicht der Vater bin. Ich sehe das Ehebruch und möchte mich nun erkundigen, wie die Rechtslage bei so einem Fall ist."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der der Anwalt nachdachte.

"Zuerst einmal müssen wir klären ob ihre Ehefrau es aus bestimmen Gründen verschwiegen hat. Hat sie befürchtet, wenn sie es sagt, dass sie ihre Frau verlassen."

"Keine Ahnung. Ja. Nein…Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine…Wenn sie gleich reinen Wein eingeschenkt hätte…Aber so? Sie ließ mich in dem Glauben, dass ich der Vater bin. Sie hat mir zwei Kuckuckskinder unter geschoben. Ich fühle mich verarscht. Sie hat mich zum Deppen der Nation gemacht." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Wilsons Mund.

"Okay. Folgendes…Zuerst müssen wir klären, ob ihre Frau wusste, dass sie nicht der Vater sind. Ob sie aus freien Stücken Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem anderen Mann hatte." Der Anwalt ließ die gerade gesagten Worte bei Wilson setzten. "Wenn ja, dann sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, warum sie es tat. Hat sie sich vernachlässigt gefühlt? Hat sie sich Kinder gewünscht, aber sie wollten zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keine." Wilson öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts, weil der Anwalt eine Hand hob. "Weiter…Nahm sie in Kauf, dass sie von dem anderen Mann schwanger werden könnte, und wenn ja, wollte sie das Kind dann ihnen unterschieben?"

Wilson wurde klar, dass die ganze Sache komplizierter war, als er gedacht hatte.

"Möchten sie etwas trinken? Sie sehen ziemlich blass um die Nase herum aus."

"Ja das wäre nett. Danke.", brachte Wilson mit heißerer Stimme hervor.

Brice drückte auf einen Knopf der Sprechanlage. "Fanny…Bitte bringen sie zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Mineralwasser. Danke." Er unterbrach sofort wieder die Verbindung. Kurz darauf erschien eine Dame, brachte das gewünschte herein. Brice schenkte Wilson ein Glas ein und dieser nahm dankbar einen Schluck.

"Können wir weiter machen?", fragte Brice.

Wilson brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

"Was ist mit den Kindern? Werden sie eine Schlammschlacht verkraften?" Brice beugte sich vor, legte seine Unterarme auf den Tisch. "Ich stelle ihnen jetzt sehr persönliche Fragen. Ich möchte, dass sie in Ruhe über die Antwort nachdenken. Gut?"

"Ja." Wilson schaute Brice an.

"Wir lassen mal die Tatsache außen vor, dass sie wissen, dass die Kinder nicht von ihnen sind…Lieben sie ihre Frau? Lieben sie ihre Kinder? Horchen sie in sich hinein. Denken sie in Ruhe über die Antwort nach." Brice lehnte sich wieder zurück, verstummte, ließ Wilson Zeit.

Wilsons Blick richtete sich nach innen. Liebte er Lisa? Seine Kinder?

Es vergingen zehn Minuten, in denen weder Brice noch Wilson etwas sagten.

Langsam klärte sich der Blick von Wilson und Brice nickte leicht.

"Ich kann ihnen den Schmerz nicht nehmen. Ich kann ihnen nur mit einem Rat bei Seite stehen. Reden sie mit ihrer Frau. In Ruhe. Nicht wenn es auf Arbeit Probleme gab. Das ist ein unpassender Moment. Reden sie ruhig und sachlich. Legen sie ihre Gefühle dar. Verurteilen sie ihre Frau nicht von Vornherein. Und sie sollten ihre Kinder in die Sache mit einbeziehen. Wenn sie auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen, so lassen sie sich scheiden. Denn wenn sie nur auf Rücksicht der Kinder zusammen bleiben, hilft das weder ihnen, noch ihrer Frau. Noch den Kindern."

Cuddy sah von ihrem Buch auf, als Wilson die Wohnung betrat. Er stellte die Tasche ab, kam ins Wohnzimmer und hielt zwei Tüten hoch.

"Ich war noch kurz beim Tai." Er stellte die Tüten auf den Tisch, verschwand in der Küche und kam mit zwei Gabeln zurück. Eine reichte er Cuddy, setzte sich in den Sessel und schob ihr eine Tüte zu.

"Nimm dir was du willst.", sagte er, sah zu, wie Cuddy sich etwas heraus nahm.

"Danke dir. Ich denke, ich habe dieses Mal nicht so große Schwierigkeiten mit der Schwangerschaft. Die Übelkeit hat sich gelegt."

"Das ist gut.", entgegnete er, nahm sich selbst etwas aus der Tüte.

"Ich habe schon einen Termin bei meinem Gyn gemacht. Willst du mit kommen?"

"Ja. Gern."

Sie aßen stumm.

'Ob ich nach dem Treffen fragen soll?', dachte Cuddy.

'Ob ich ihr was von dem imaginären Treffen erzählen soll?, dachte auch Wilson.

Schließlich rang sie sich durch.

"Wie war dein Treffen mit deinem Kollegen?" Jetzt war sie gespannt, was sich ihr Gatte aus den Fingern sog.

Wilson versuchte nicht überrascht zu schauen. Er schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter. "Ganz erfolgreich. Da gibt es eine Klinik in Deutschland, die haben in ihrem Forschungslabor einen Test entwickelt. Er ist zwar noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber er scheint schon mal ganz viel versprechend zu sein."

"Das Frauenhofer Institut?", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Ja genau. Irgendwie haben die eine Kooperation mit Heidelberg geschlossen." Er stand kurz auf, holte für Cuddy und sich etwas zu trinken.

"Ich war mal in meiner Kindheit in Heidelberg. Schönes Städtchen. Alte Universitätsstadt. Alte Häuser. Wirklich schön…" Cuddys Blick verklärte sich. Sie dachte an die Woche mit ihrer Großmutter zurück.

"Ich bin nie groß über Princeton hinaus gekommen." Wilson starrte auf sein Essen. "Das weiteste war Trenton. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum ich dort war."

Cuddy blickte ihn an, spürte die Ratlosigkeit von ihm. "Jim?"

Er hob den Kopf. "Ja?"

"Ich…Ich…" Fahrig strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. "Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob die Sache mit Shamayan so gut ist. Vielleicht hat Francis nur seine Phase. Er ist halt unser Sensibelchen…" Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, wartete gespannt auf die Antwort ihres Mannes.

Er legte die Gabel weg, stellte sein Essen in die Tüte. "Soll ich ehrlich sein?" Offen schaute er Cuddy an.

"Ja bitte."

"Ich hatte auch ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Irgendwie haben wir den Teufel an die Wand gemalt. Sagen wir Shamayan ab. Okay?"

Erleichtert atmete Cuddy aus. Eine Hürde war genommen. "Ja. Okay. Danke." Sie stand auf, ging auf ihn zu.

Er erhob sich, griff nach ihren Händen. "Gern geschehen." Er küsste sie kurz. "Ich gehe schnell unter die Dusche."

Samstagmorgen und Cuddy graute es davor, dass ganze Wochenende mit Wilson zusammen zu sein. Sie trug sich mit dem Gedanken, eine Freundin anzurufen und sich bei ihr einzuladen.

Wilson hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Sollte er House auf den Keks gehen? Mal zur Abwechslung ihn nerven und nicht anders herum?

"Hast du die gleichen Gedanken?" Cuddys Frage riss Wilson aus dessen Gedanken.

"Was?", fragte er irritiert. "Oh ja…Also ich denke ja…", stotterte er. Er merkte wie er leicht rot wurde.

"Gut. Dann macht mal heute jeder das, worauf er Lust hat. Okay?"

"Okay.", stimmte er zu, war schon an der Tür. "Dann bis später und noch viel Spaß."

"Ja dir auch!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Das ging aber schnell. Eigentlich war sie froh, dass ihr Mann so schnell verschwunden war. Sie griff zum Telefon und rief ihre Freundin an.

Wilson saß in seinem Auto, starrte vor sich hin. Was war das eben? Er schloss seine Augen, seufzte frustriert auf. Sie drehten sich im Kreis. Der Anwalt hatte recht. Sie mussten reden. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür, stieg aus und stand schon wieder vor der Tür.

Überrascht blickte Cuddy ihn an, als er wieder in der Tür stand.

"Hast du was vergessen?", fragte sie leicht unsicher.

"Nein." Er schluckte hart, merkte, dass seine Hände feucht wurden. "Können wir reden?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Cuddys Kehle wurde trocken und sie brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. 'Jetzt kommt es', dachte sie, nahm auf der Couch platz.

Wilson wischte seine Handflächen an den Hosenbeinen ab, setzte sich ebenfalls. 'Gut. Ganz ruhig Jim. Rede ruhig und in einem sachlichen Tonfall' mahnte er sich.

"Ich habe einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht. Er ist nicht gerade zu meinen Gunsten ausgefallen."

Cuddy sank in sich zusammen. "Es tut mir leid Jim.", hauchte sie. "Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir von Anfang an sagen sollen…"

"Warum hast du es nicht? War ich vor neun Jahren ein Unmensch? Bin ich jetzt ein Unmensch?"

"Nein. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass du mich sitzen lässt, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich fremd gegangen bin." Sie schluchzte auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

Er stand auf, setzte sich neben seine Frau.

"Lisa…Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich nehme das so hin. Es tut weh. Sehr weh." Vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Händen. Sie ließ diese sinken, blickte ihn angstvoll an, denn sie wusste nicht, ob der Wutausbruch noch folgte.

"Jim…Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid…Ich…Ich…", sie brach ab, weil ihr die Stimme brach.

"Ich fühle mich hintergangen und verletzt. Neun Jahre habe ich geglaubt, dass die Jungs von mir sind. Und nun…Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht wütend bin. Einen Moment lang habe ich dich gehasst. Und den Kerl, mit dem du geschlafen hast." Er ließ ihre Hände los. "Lisa…Warum?", fragte er leise.

Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter Wilson. Sie hatten geredet. Er war über sich selbst erstaunt, dass er nicht laut geworden war. Obwohl das sein gutes Recht gewesen wäre.

Lisa hatte geweint, dann versucht, ihm zu erklären, warum sie das getan hatte. Logisch war keins der Argumente. Und der Vorwurf, er hätte misstrauisch werden können, als die Zwillinge fast vier Wochen zu früh kamen, war noch unlogischer.

Er hatte sich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig, dass er Vater wurde. Da war er blind für irgendwelche Wochen oder Monate. Es war nicht selten, dass Babys früher kamen. Und da es Zwillinge waren, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit noch größer.

Jetzt im Nachhinein, ergab alles einen Sinn. Er war auf einen dieser Kongresse. Seine Frau fühlte sich allein und da war es passiert.

Wilson hatte nicht gefragt, wer der Nebenbuhler gewesen war, denn eins war sicher. Lisa und der Mann mussten Freunde gewesen sein. Sehr gute Freunde.

Cuddy saß auf der Couch, ließ das eben Geschehene Revue passieren. Sie war überrascht über die Reaktion ihres Mannes. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so ruhig bleiben würde. Er hätte eigentlich toben und schreien sollen, aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als das Telefon klingelte, war mit wenigen Schritten bei diesem und hob ab.

"Cuddy…" Ein Strahlen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Hallo Schatz…" Richard ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen, soviel hatte er zu erzählen. Aufmerksam hörte sie zu, lachte ab und zu und spürte, dass es ihrem Sohn gut ging.

"Oh das ist ja toll! Was macht denn dein Bruder so?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie die Gelegenheit bekam. Wenig später hatte sie Francis an der Strippe. Francis klang heiter und ausgelassen. Überrascht hob Cuddy die Brauen. Das war mehr als interessant. Ihr anderer Sohn plapperte genauso unbeschwert drauflos, wie sein Bruder. Wenigstens von dieser Seite schien es derzeit gut zu laufen.

"Tut mir leid Schnecke…Daddy ist nicht da. Er kauft ein…Ja er shoppt mal wieder. Nein ich weiß nicht, ob er euch etwas mitbringt…Ja mache ich…Gibst du mir noch einmal Granny? Danke. Ja ich habe dich auch lieb."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Cuddys Mutter da war. "Hallo Mum. Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Francis hört sich so an, als wäre er glücklich."

Sie unterhielten sich kurz und erleichtert unterbrach Cuddy dann die Verbindung. Ihre Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Den Jungs ging es super. Auch ihr Sensibelchen ging es super. Und das erfreute sie.

Sie waren sich wirklich das ganze Wochenende aus dem Weg gegangen. Cuddy und Wilson waren soweit verblieben, dass er , solange die Jungs noch im Urlaub waren, im Zimmer der Kinder schlief.

Montag würde er sich sofort auf die Suche nach einer Wohnung machen.

Cuddy hatte das bedauert, aber sie sah letztendlich ein, dass es das beste war.

So fuhren sie am Montagmorgen getrennt zur Arbeit.

House hob verwundert die Augenbrauen, als erst Cuddy die Klinik betrat und dann eine halbe Stunde später Wilson. Ihm kam gar nicht in den Sinn, dass vielleicht was im Busch war. Okay, er wusste, dass ein Besuch beim Kinderpsychologen anstand, aber deswegen getrennt zur Arbeit zu kommen, war schon leicht überzogen.

"Na? Wie es aussieht, brauchst du mit zunehmenden Alter immer mehr Zeit, um dich fertig zu machen. Dein Haar wollte wohl mal wieder nicht, so wie du wolltest?" House versperrte Wilson den Weg, schaute ihn interessiert an.

"Ja genau. Du hast es erfasst. Was würde ich nur ohne deine Sprüche machen. Mein Tag wäre so was von langweilig.", erwiderte Wilson sarkastisch, schob sich an House vorbei und öffnete seine Bürotür.

"Ja nicht. Mache ich doch immer gerne." Er folgte seinem Freund ohne zu fragen.

Wilson hob eine Hand, hielt ihn dadurch zurück. "Hatte ich irgendwie gesagt, komm rein?"

"Ach komm schon, Wilson. Mich interessiert es brennend, was du und der heiße Feger Cuddy so gemacht haben. Jetzt, wo deine Jungs außer Haus sind."

Ergeben seufzte Wilson auf, ließ die Hand sinken. House nutzte die Gelegenheit und trat ein, setzte sich sofort auf den Stuhl vor Wilsons Schreibtisch.

"Glaubst du mir, dass Cuddy und ich das Wochenende getrennt verbracht haben?"

House brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte, die der jüngere Arzt gerade gesagt hatte, zu verstehen. "Du meinst, dass ihr…"

"Genau." Wilson stellte seine Tasche ab, öffnete sie und zog eine Krawatte hervor. Mit geschickten Handgriffen, band er sie sich um, strich einmal über diese und nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch platz.

"Wow!", murmelte House. Die Aussage hatte ihn überrascht. "Gab's einen Grund?"

"Kann man wohl sagen.", entgegnete Wilson.

"Welchen?"

Ein kurzes zusammenpressen der Lippen von Wilson zeigte House, dass dieser verärgert war. Trotzdem blieb er sitzen und wartete.

"Im Mittelalter gab es ein Gesetz, dass es dem Ehemann erlaubte, den Nebenbuhler seiner Frau zu töten. Auch stand ihm zu, die Ehefrau in Schande zu entlassen. Des weiteren durfte er, soweit er es wollte, sie ebenfalls töten…"

Wilson sah House an, ließ die eben gesagte Worte wirken.

"Dann kann ich froh sein, dass wir nicht mehr im Mittelalter leben.", brachte House hervor.

Wilson nickte leicht, erwiderte nichts.

Sie hatten kein weiteres Wort miteinander gewechselt, denn das wäre nicht angebracht gewesen.

House wusste nicht, warum Wilson das gesagt hatte. Nachdenklich drehte er seinen Stock um die eigene Achse, starrte vor sich hin. Plötzlich hielt er inne, richtete sich ruckartig auf. War das möglich? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein! Oder doch? Er stand hastig auf, verließ das Büro, um Klarheit zu schaffen.

Wenig später riss er die Tür auf.

"Francis und Richard…Wer ist der Vater?", fragte er scharf.

Cuddy zuckte unter den lauten Worten von House zusammen.

"Ich verstehe nicht…"

"Wer ist der Vater? Bin ich es?", fragte er noch einmal scharf.

"Ja…", flüsterte Cuddy.

House schnappte nach Luft. Er starrte Cuddy an, wollte oder konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

"Das ist nicht wahr…", hauchte er.

"Doch. Ich bin mir ganz sicher.", erwiderte sie, stand auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. "House…Ich…" Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, griff vorsichtig nach einem Arm von ihm. Ihr Blick schweifte zur Tür, denn sie hatte eine Person außerhalb ihres Büros bemerkt.

Wilson stand dort, blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

"Nein…", sagte sie erstickt, ließ House los und eilte zur Tür. Sie riss die Tür auf. "Jim…"

"Sag dass das nicht wahr ist…", brachte er hervor.

"Jim…"

Er ballte die Fäuste. "Reicht es nicht, dass du fremd gehst? Das du es mit…" Wilson blickte kurz zu House, "ihm treibst…Du treibst es mit meinem besten Freund…" Wut und Enttäuschung flammten auf. "Das ist…" Er drehte sich um, schritt davon.

Cuddy wollte ihm nach, wurde aber von House fest gehalten. "Nicht…"

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Belegschaft hatten. Sie sah ihrem Mann nach.

Blind vor Wut, stieg er in sein Auto, drehte den Zündschlüssel herum und fuhr vom Parkplatz. Er wollte keinen sehen, noch wollte er mit irgendjemanden reden.

Zügig fuhr er die Schnellstraße entlang, bog auf den Highway und gab Gas. Enttäuschung und das Gefühl, dass ihm gerade ein Stück seines Herzen heraus gerissen worden war, machten sich breit. Er fühlte sich elend und schlecht.

Sein bester Freund! Das machte die ganze Sache noch schlimmer. Ihm schnürte es die Kehle zu. Und dann kam der Schmerz. Er hatte das Gefühl, als bohrte sich ein Messer in seine Brust. Wilson schnappte nach Luft, krümmte sich zusammen. Der Wagen schoss unkontrolliert von der Autobahn, rammte die Leitplanke, schleuderte zurück auf die Straße und wurde dort von einen Laster mittig genommen.

Chase hatte sich gerade eine kleine Pause gegönnt, als die Meldung herein kam, dass sich ein schwerer Unfall auf dem Highway 6 ereignet hatte. Man sagte, dass es eine Schwerverletzte Person gab und fünf Leichtverletzte.

Ein kurzer Seufzer ertönte und dann machte sich Chase auf den weg, um die Schwerverletzte Person in Empfang zu nehmen.

Sie hörten schon von weitem die Sirenen des Rettungswagen.

"Also gut Leute. Was wir bisher wissen, ist, dass es einen schweren Unfall gegeben hat. Person ist intubiert. Bewusstlos. Verdacht auf Schädel - Hirn - Trauma. Innere Blutungen wahrscheinlich." Chase unterbrach sich, sah sein Traumateam an. "Ich möchte, dass wir effizient und präzise arbeiten. Klar?"

Zustimmendes Nicken erfolgte.

"Gut."

Dann war der Wagen da. Die hintere Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine Trage heraus geschoben. Ein Sanitäter bediente den Imbubeutel.

"Sieht schlecht aus. War bewusstlos. Mussten ihn intubieren…", begann er sofort.

Chase nickte, beugte sich über die Trage und schnappte nach Luft. "Mein Gott…Das ist Wilson. Sofort in Schockraum eins." Er sah seinem Team nach, die Wilson übernommen hatten und eilte ihnen dann nach.

Die Nachricht, dass Wilson einen schweren Unfall gehabt hatte, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Klinik.

Chase konnte es nicht verhindern, dass es wenige Minuten später auch Cuddy erfuhr.

Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie in den Schockraum stürmte und ihm in Weg stand.

"Cuddy…Lassen sie uns unsere Arbeit tun. Sie würden uns nur behindern.", sagte er eindringlich, hilt sie am Arm fest.

"Aber er ist mein Mann…", stammelte sie. "Ich will zu ihm."

"Nein.", sagte Chase scharf, winkte einer Schwester zu und diese führte Cuddy mit sanfter Gewalt hinaus auf den Gang.

"Aber…", sagte Cuddy verzweifelt, versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie fühlte sich hilflos. Sie wollte zu ihm, aber man ließ sie nicht. Sie wollte ihn berühren. "Jim…" Cuddy schluchzte auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

House stand ihn einiger Entfernung von ihr, wusste nicht, ob er zu ihr gegen sollte, oder nicht. Sollte er ihr Trost spenden? Wollte sie das überhaupt? Denn schließlich war er mit schuldig an der ganzen Sache.

Er gab sich einen Ruck, setzte sich neben sie.

"Cuddy…"

Sie drehte den Kopf, streckte ihre Arme aus und er zog sie an sich.

"Warum?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte House mit belegter Stimme.

Abgedunkelt war der Raum, in dem Wilson lag. Nur eine kleine Lampe über dem Bett spendete etwas Licht.

Gleichmäßig war das Piepen der Überwachungsmonitore. Gleichmäßig das Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine.

Unschlüssig stand Cuddy am Eingang, getraute sich nicht näher. Nur diffus nahm sie die Gestalt in dem Bett wahr.

Schließlich setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, griff nach dem Krankenblatt ihres Mannes und begann zu lesen.

Drei Rippen waren gebrochen. Ebenso das linke Handgelenk. Schädel - Hirn -Trauma. Bruch des Beckens. Wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen war, konnte man nicht genau sagen. Nach dem unregelmäßigen Herzschlag zu urteilen, hatte Wilson einen Infarkt gehabt. Das EKG hatte es schließlich bestätigt.

Cuddy ließ das Krankenblatt sinken, steckte es wieder in den Holder am Fußende des Bettes.

Sie beugte sich über ihren Mann, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr zärtlich über sein Haar.

"Es tut mir so leid, Jim. So wahnsinnig leid." Sie sank in sich zusammen, kämpfte nicht gegen die Tränen an, weinte leise. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sonst noch so hätte passieren können. Eine Rippe, die sich in Lunge oder Herz bohrte. Oder ein gebrochener Wirbel und damit ein Querschnitt.

Chase Team hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Nun hieß es warten und hoffen.

"Lisa…"

Sie fuhr hoch, schnellte herum und blickte den Mann an, der im Raum stand.

Duncan Wilson.

"Duncan…", begann sie, kam auf ihn zu, wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg. Ruhig blieb dieser stehen, sah ihr entgegen.

Unschlüssig blieb sie vor ihm stehen, denn sie spürte die Abneigung, die ihr entgegen schlug.

"Ich lass dich mit ihm allein.", sagte sie rasch, floh aus dem Zimmer. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie in ihr Büro, schlug die Tür heftig hinter sich zu und holte tief Luft. Sie wusste, dass Duncan ihr die Schuld gab, an dem Unfall. Und das er es tat, sagte ihr, dass ihr Bescheid wusste. Von ihrem Fremdgehen. Die Tür bekam ihre ganze Wut zu spüren, denn sie trat gegen diese.

Schwer ließ sie sich auf die Couch sinken. Alles lief schief. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob die ganze Welt sich gegen sie verschworen hatte.

Ihre Hoffnung schwand, dass sich alles doch noch zum Guten wand.

Duncan drehte den Kopf, als das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür an sein Ohr drang. Er sah seine Frau in den Raum kommen, stand hastig auf und kam auf sie zu. Sanft griff er nach ihren Händen.

"Nicht erschrecken.", sagte er leise, führte seine Frau zu ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn.

Dharma schluchzte auf, als sie ihren Sohn da liegen sah. Mit zittriger Hand, fuhr sie über die rechte Hand, ergriff sie dann.

"Hallo Schatz. Mummy und Daddy sind hier.", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Duncan presste die Lippen zusammen, legte sanft eine Hand auf eine Schulter seiner Frau. "Der behandelnde Arzt kommt gleich und redet mit uns.", sagte er leise.

Dharma brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein junger Arzt betrat das Zimmer.

"Guten Tag Mrs. Wilson…Mr. Wilson…Ich bin Doktor Bowers." Er streckte eine Hand aus und die Wilsons ergriffen diese. Bowers deutet auf die Stühle, nahm ebenfalls platz.

"Ihr Sohn hat einen instabilen Beckenbruch erlitten, das heißt, dass ein kompletter Bruch des Beckenringes vorliegt. Des weiteren kam es zu einer Sprengung der Verbindung zwischen den Knochen…Wir werden ihn morgen operieren. Ob wir einen externen Fixateur verwenden, oder die Brüche mit Schrauben und Platten versorgen, besprechen wir mit dem Orthopäden und Urologen." Bowers machte eine kurze Pause.

"Was noch?", fragte Mr. Wilson mit rauer Stimme.

"Bruch des Handgelenkes. Eine im Vergleich zum Beckenbruch harmlose Verletzung. Außerdem hat sich ihr Sohn drei Rippen gebrochen. Was uns die größten Sorgen bereitet, ist das Schädel - Hirn - Trauma." Erneut machte Bowers eine Pause. "Wir haben ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt. Die Intubination hilft ihm beim atmen. Außerdem entlastet es seine gebrochenen Rippen." Er griff nach einer Hand von Mrs. Wilson. "Mrs. Wilson…Ich weiß, dass die Situation schrecklich ist, aber glauben sie mir, es ist besser für ihn, wenn wir ihn zwei bis drei Tage im Koma lassen."

Dharma schluchzte auf, nickte leicht und sah Bowers dankbar an.

Duncan räusperte sich. "Danke für ihre Erklärung."

"Gern geschehen. Und selbstverständlich."

"Hat er Schmerzen?", fragte Dharma, entzog ihre Hand Bowers.

"Nein. Seien sie unbesorgt. Ihr Sohn ist schmerzfrei." Aufmunternd lächelte Bowers die Wilsons an, stand auf. "Bleiben sie bei ihm. Er spürt das sie da sind. Berühren sie ihn. Sprechen sie mit ihm. Das hilft ihm."

Thomas Wilson hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er hatte Angst. Angst um seinen Bruder, dass er auch ihn verlor. Er wollte Jim nicht auch noch verlieren.

Thomas Wilson, angesehener Broker, eilte die Stufen der Klinik hoch, kam nach wenigen Minuten auf der richtigen Station an und schnappte nach Luft.

Einen Moment fürchtete er sich davor, das Zimmer zu betreten. Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

"Mom…?", sagte er, war schon am Bett und schluckte hart. "Oh Jimmy…", brachte er hervor.

Dharma stand auf, wandte sich ihrem Mann zu und sie nahmen sich in die Arme. Sie waren endlich vereint. Ihre Familie war vollzählig.

Thomas blickte auf seinen Bruder hinab, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Monitore. "Wie schlimm ist es", brachte er heißer hervor.

"Sehr schlimm.", antwortete Duncan leise.

Thomas schloss die Augen, versuchte nicht erst, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Cuddy hatte sich einigermaßen wieder im Griff, als sie ihr Büro verließ. Sie vermied es tunlichst, noch einmal Wilsons Eltern über den Weg zu laufen. Sie war nicht stark genug, für eine Konfrontation. Cuddy floh regelrecht aus der Klinik. Sie fuhr in die Wohnung, setzte sich auf die Couch und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun konnte.

Bilder schoben sich vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie sah ihren Mann reglos da liegen. Angeschlossen an eine Beatmungsmaschine. Das gleichmäßige Pumpen war unerträglich laut gewesen. Sie starrte vor sich hin, fühlte sich kraftlos und ausgepowert. Ihr war kalt, trotz der Wärme, die draußen herrschte. Sie holte sich eine Decke, wickelte sich in diese ein und wünschte sich weit weg. Weg von all dem Chaos. Weg in eine heile Welt. Die Anspannung forderte ihren Tribut. Langsam driftete sie in den Schlaf.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenfahren. Draußen hatte ein Auto gehupt. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um völlig wach zu werden, stöhnte leise auf, als sie merkte, dass sie eingenickt war. Cuddy schob die Decke von sich, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Sie machte sich frisch und ging dann in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

Zwar hatte sie nicht wirklich Hunger, aber sie musste etwas essen. Sie schmierte sich eine Scheibe Brot, kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und überlegte, ob sie ihre Eltern informieren sollte, was passiert war. Wenn sie es tat, so würden sie den Urlaub abbrechen und sofort zurück kehren. Aber hatten Francis und Richard nicht etwas Abwechslung verdient? Die Jungs hatten sich so auf die Ferien mit den Grosseltern gefreut.

Letztendlich entschied sie sich dagegen, ihre Eltern anzurufen. Das hieß nun für sie, das sie mit ihrem Schmerz und mit ihrer Angst allein blieb.

House stand unschlüssig vor der Tür, entschloss sich aber doch, den Klingelknopf zu betätigen. Er hörte kurz darauf, wie der Sicherungsriegel weg geschoben wurde und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

"Hallo.", sagte er leise, blickte Cuddy etwas unsicher an.

"Hallo House.", entgegnete sie, trat dann wortlos bei Seite und ließ ihn ein.

House war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, dass er hier war, aber vielleicht brauchte Cuddy ihn ja. Wortlos nahm er auf der Couch platz, stellte seinen Stock so ab, dass er nicht im Weg war und sah sie abwartend an.

Sie nahm ihm gegenüber platz, senkte den Kopf und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

"Du weißt, was passiert ist?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Ja. Ich habe Wilsons Eltern gesehen…Chase hat mich informiert…Cuddy…Lisa…" Er brach ab, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

"Ja. Oh Greg…" Sie hob den Kopf, blickte ihn an. "Es ist alles so…" Die Gefühle brachen an die Oberfläche. Sie schluchzte auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

House stand auf, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in die Arme. "Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist."

"Wir hätten ihm sofort reinen Wein einschenken müssen.", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Sie klammerte sich an House fest, war froh, dass er da war.

House dachte über ihre Worte nach. Hatte sie recht? Und wenn ja…Wie wäre dann ihr Leben verlaufen?

"Wir können es nicht mehr ändern Lisa." Er schob sie sanft von sich, blickte sie an. Zärtlich wischte er ihre Tränen weg. "Hoffen wir, dass er wieder gesund wird."

Stumm nickte sie, erwiderte ihren Blick. Und plötzlich war es da. Das Knistern zwischen ihnen. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Nacken, zog House Kopf zu sich heran.

Sanft küssten sie sich.

Cuddy sah schon vom weiten, dass ihr Mann Besuch hatte. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und schwor sich, dieses Mal nicht den Schwanz einzuziehen. Auch wenn die Eltern ihres Mannes es nicht wollten, dass sie zu ihm ging, verbieten konnten sie es ihr nicht.

Sie wollte gerade das Zimmer betreten, als sich eine Hand um den Oberarm schloss.

"Cuddy…Nicht."

Überrascht blickte sie Chase an. "Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Warten sie einen Moment. Ich möchte mit ihnen reden.", antwortete Chase, schob sie in Richtung ihres Büros.

Nur widerwillig folgte sie ihm.

Sie hatten kaum das Büro betreten, kam auch schon Chase zur Sache.

"Ich weiß nicht, was es für Probleme gibt, zwischen ihnen und Wilsons Eltern. Im Grunde geht es mich auch nichts an, nur eins sollten sie wissen. Wilsons Eltern haben eine einstweilige Verfügung beantragt, dass sie Wilson nicht sehen dürfen. Derzeit ist der Antrag beim zuständigen Richter."

Was?", fragte Cuddy schockiert. Das war wohl der Gipfel! Wütend ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, griff nach dem Telefon.

Chase folgte ihr, nahm den Hörer aus Cuddys Hand.

"Hören sie zu…Es bringt gar nichts, wenn sie jetzt im Trotz reagieren. Meinen sie nicht, dass es hier erst einmal um Wilsons Genesung geht?"

"Sie verbieten mir das Besuchsrecht! Das lasse ich nicht zu!", empörte sich Cuddy aufgebracht. "Er ist immer noch mein Mann! Keiner kann mir verbieten, ihn zu sehen!"

"Ja schon.", beschwichtigte Chase, ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. "Trotzdem…Cuddy!", rief er ihr nach, als sie wutentbrannt das Büro verließ.

Mit einer gehörigen Wut im Bauch stiefelte Cuddy den gang entlang, öffnete die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Ihr Mann war nicht da.

Duncan schaute ihr entgegen. "Sie bringen ihn in den OP. Sie werden sein Becken operieren.", sagte er ruhig.

Cuddy wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Dharma, die auf einem der Stühle saß. Thomas stand neben seiner Mutter, hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Die beiden erwiderten Cuddys Blick.

"Okay…", erwiderte sie, sah erneut Duncan an. "Ich möchte keinen Streit. Nicht jetzt, Duncan. Ich weiß, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, und wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn rückgängig machen. Aber das kann ich nicht…"

Duncan nickte leicht, wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau. "Weißt du was, Lisa…" Er kam auf sie zu. "Ich dachte bisher immer, dass du ihn liebst…"

"Ich liebe ihn. Aus ganzem Herzen.", warf sie verzweifelt ein. "Er bedeutet mir alles."

"Dann, Lisa…Dann bete dafür, dass er es überlebt." Duncan schob sich an ihr vorbei, streckte eine Hand nach seiner Frau aus und die Wilsons verließen das Zimmer.

"Das werde ich.", hauchte sie.

Sie hatten sich um das Bett versammelt. Das ganze Operationsteam und das Team der Intensivstation.

Bowers las noch einmal den Operationsverlauf nach, reichte dann das Blatt an seinen Assistensarzt weiter.

"Gut Leute. Wir haben sein Becken stabilisiert. Es kam zu einer Mikroverletzung des Urogenitalsystems. Auf dem ersten Blick war nichts zu erkennen…Die Nieren arbeiten eingeschränkt, aber ich denke, dass sie sich wieder vollständig erholen." Bowers blickte den Kardiologen an. "Dosierte Physiotherapie?"

Der Kardiologe nickte. "Ja. Wir verabreichen ihm Betablocker. Derzeit schlägt sein Herz gleichmäßig. Zwar gibt es noch einige Spitzen, die da nicht hin gehören, aber das ist unbedeutend. Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich zufrieden."

"Gut. Dann erarbeiten sie ein Therapieplan und fangen so zeitig wie möglich an."

Die leitende Physiotherapeutin nickte, machte sich schon in Gedanken Notizen, wie der Plan aussehen sollte.

"Wir halten ihn noch zwei Tage im Koma. Danach beginnen wir mit der Aufwachphase. Danke meine Damen und Herren."

Die Gruppe löste sich auf. Bowers sah ihnen nach, hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er merkte, dass Chase da blieb.

"Er wird es nicht leicht haben.", bemerkte Chase.

"Ja. Hoffen wir das beste." Bowers klopfte Chase aufmunternd auf die Schulter, ließ ihn mit Wilson allein.

Chase wartete einen Moment, beugte sich dann zu Wilson hinunter. "Es ist nicht fair, was sie hier abziehen. Sich einfach davon zu stehlen. Wissen sie wie es ist, den Prellbock spielen zu müssen, weil sie nicht da sind?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. "House wird unausstehlich sein. Und Cuddy auch. Wilson…James…" Chase kam ganz nah an Wilsons Ohr. "Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollen…House braucht sie. Also strengen sie sich an." Er richtete sich wieder auf, streckte eine Hand aus und strich vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus Wilsons Stirn.

#*#

Ganz aufgeregt waren die beiden Jungs. Konnten es gar nicht erwarten, dass sie endlich wieder daheim waren. Zwar war der Urlaub mit den Großeltern toll gewesen, aber zu Hause war doch das Beste.

"Da! Wir sind gleich da!", sagte Francis laut, streckte einen Arm aus und deutete nach vorn. Unweit war ihr Haus zu sehen.

"Ja! Ob Daddy uns leckere Pfannkuchen macht? Als Willkommensgruß!", fragte Richard in die Runde.

"Schon möglich.", meldete sich Lucy zu Wort, warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte vor sich hin. Die beiden Jungs, waren schon ein paar Typen.

"Ich werde ganz viele verputzen." Von sich überzeugt, nickte Francis.

"Ich ess mehr als du!" Richard sah seinen Bruder herausfordernd an.

"Okay! Die Wette gilt!" Francis hielt Richard seine Hand hin und dieser schlug ein.

Amüsiert schüttelten die zwei Erwachsenen den Kopf.

"Bin da! Wer noch!", brüllten die zwei Jungs, als ihre Mutter die Haustür öffnete.

"Hallo Jungs!", sagte Cuddy, ging in die Hocke und schloss ihre Kinder in die Arme. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Irritiert schaute Richard sie an. "Warum weinst du denn?"

"Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen. Da weint man halt…", antwortete sie, küsste ihre Jungs kurz und stemmte sich in die Höhe.

Lucy blickte ihr in die Augen und wusste sofort, dass etwas passiert war.

Richard und Francis stürmten ins Haus, warfen ihre Rucksäcke zu Boden. "Dad! Wir sind wieder da! Machst du und Pfannkuchen?" Sie liefen in die Küche, merkten, dass dort niemand war und suchten schon im ganzen Haus nach ihrem Vater.

Etwas ratlos kamen sie zurück. "Wo ist denn Dad? In der Klinik?"

"Nein er ist nicht in der Klinik." Cuddy holte tief Luft. "Eigentlich doch. Wenn man es genauer bedenkt…" Sie schaute kurz zu ihren Eltern. "Setzt euch mal alle hin. Ich habe euch etwas zu sagen."

Sie nahmen platz, warteten.

"Also…Daddy hatte einen Autounfall…"

Lucy zog scharf die Luft ein, griff nach der einen Hand von ihrem Mann.

Die Jungs starrten ihre Mutter an, schienen noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. "Daddy…Er…", begann Richard, brach aber ab, als ihm die Worte fehlten.

"Ist er schwer verletzt? Er wird doch wieder gesund? Wird er doch Mummy, oder?", mischte sich Francis ein.

"Ja Schatz. Das wird er." Sie stand auf, setzte sich zwischen ihre Jungs und legte ihre Arme um sie. Sofort kuschelten sich die beiden an ihre Mutter.

Fragende Blicke trafen Cuddy. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern mit ihr reden wollten. Über den Unfall und wie es dazu gekommen ist.

Sie würden spätestens in einer halben Stunde in der Klinik sein.

Francis kaute nervös auf seinen Fingernägel herum, getraute sich nicht, dass Zimmer zu betreten, in dem sein Dad lag. Richards Hand schloss sich so fest um die Hand von seiner Mutter, dass Cuddy befürchtete, er wolle sie brechen.

"Ihr müsst da nicht rein.", sagte sie leise.

"Doch…", sagte Richard tapfer, ließ die Hand los und trat auf die Tür zu. Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann schob er die Tür bei Seite.

Lucy und George waren dagegen, dass die Kinder ihren Dad besuchten, aber Cuddy hatte sich durchgesetzt. Sie war der Meinung, dass die Kinder ein Recht darauf hatten, ihren Dad zu sehen. Zähneknirschend fügten sich Lucy und George.

Ein Glück war Wilsons Familie weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie da wären.

Vorsichtig traten die beiden Jungen an das Bett heran, starrten auf ihren Dad und sagten gar nichts. Zu schockierend war der Anblick. Zu laut, dass Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine.

"Daddy…" Francis schluchzte auf, wandte sich um und verbarg sein Gesicht an Cuddys Rock. Er weinte herzzerreißend. Cuddy ging in die Hocke, schlang ihre Arme um Francis und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Richard dagegen, streckte eine Hand aus, berührte Wilson. Er strich sanft, fast vorsichtig, über eine Hand, nahm diese dann in die seine. "Daddy?", fragte er leise. "Bitte wach auf."

Cuddy beobachtete Richard, schob dann Francis von sich, wischte ihm die Tränen weg. "Na los…", flüsterte sie. "Geh zu Daddy."

Francis schniefte, wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen und trat dann auch an das Bett heran.

Das Treffen war emotional und voller Gefühle gewesen. Nun lagen die Jungs, erschöpft vom Tag und den Ereignissen im Bett, schliefen.

Cuddys Eltern waren noch einen Moment geblieben.

"Was ist noch passiert, Lisa?", fragte George. Er kannte seine Tochter zu gut, um nicht zu spüren, dass da noch etwas war.

"Ich kann darüber nicht sprechen…" Tränen stiegen auf, rannen über ihre Wangen.

"Lisa…", hakte George nach.

Ein Moment der Stille trat ein. Dann sagte sie, was noch passiert war.

Die Nachricht hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Ungläubigkeit und Unverständnis, ja sogar Enttäuschung, hatte sich in den Gesichtern gespiegelt.

Lucy und George hatten es nicht wahr haben wollen, was ihre Tochter ihnen gesagt hatte. Sie hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie Zeit brauchten, um das zu verarbeiten, hatten dann fluchtartig das Haus verlassen.

Cuddy konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, sie hätte genauso reagiert.

#+#

Sie hatten den Tubus entfernt und leiteten die Aufwachphase ein. Gespannt schauten Bowers und Chase auf den Monitor, beobachteten jeden Ausschlag der Herzkurve, jede Hirnwelle genau.

"Sein Körper wird noch mindestens sechs Stunden brauchen, um das Narkosemittel abzubauen.", stellte Bowers sachlich fest.

"Ja. Hoffen wir, dass er der alte ist, wenn er aufwacht." Chase sprach ein wichtiges Thema an. Viele Patienten trugen dauerhafte Schäden davon. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, dass es Wilson treffen könnte. Chase nahm eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, drehte sich um und sah Cuddy auf dem Gang stehen. Sie schaute den beiden Männern zu, versuchte ihre Nervosität nicht zu zeigen. "Ich hole sie mal rein.", bemerkte Chase, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Kommen sie. Er ist noch nicht wach. Also keine Angst, dass er ihnen den Schädel einschlägt." Die Bemerkung sollte witzig sein, aber sie verfehlte ihren Zweck völlig.

"Ich weiß nicht Chase. Ich möchte sie nicht stören…"

"Ach was. Seien sie nicht kindisch. Und außerdem…Wilsons Eltern sind nicht da. Na los." Er schob sie sanft, aber mit Nachdruck zu Wilson.

Cuddy lächelte Bowers kurz schüchtern an, blickte dann auf ihren Mann hinab. Er sah besser aus, als noch Tage zuvor.

Chase gab Bowers einen unauffälligen Wink und die beiden ließen sie allein.

Cuddy zog sich einen Stuhl heran, nahm platz und wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte.

"Hallo Schatz.", sagte sie schließlich leise. "Ich hoffe, du hast keine Schmerzen." Ihr Blick wanderte zur linken Hand, dann weiter hinunter. Sie sah die Narben bildlich vor sich. Ihr Mann würde wieder das Laufen erlernen müssen, wie ein kleines Kind. Vorsichtig griff sie nach der linken Hand, hielt sie sanft fest. "Es tut mir leid was passiert ist." Sie strich über seine Finger, lächelte versonnen. Sie hatten den Ehering nicht mehr rechtzeitig von Ringfinger abbekommen. Die Hand und die Finger waren zu angeschwollen gewesen. Sie hatten den Ring durchschneiden müssen. "Wir müssen dir einen neuen Ring kaufen…Vorrausgesetzt du willst es…" Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrer Kehle. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob ihre Ehe noch eine Chance hatte und schon redete sie über einen neuen Ring für ihn. "Liebe Grüße von Francis und Richard…Sie sind so tapfer. Du solltest sie mal sehen. Sie markieren die starken Männer. Superman und so." Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange und Cuddy wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Klinikpersonal sie so sah. "Vergib mir…", schluchzte sie, legte dann ihre Stirn auf seine Hand, ließ doch den Tränen freien Lauf.

"Was willst du hier?"

Cuddy fuhr hoch, schnappte nach Luft und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Duncan an.

"Ich…Ich…", stammelte sie.

"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von meinem Sohn fern halten sollst?" Ärgerlich kam Duncan auf sie zu.

Cuddy ging in eine abwehrende Position, wappnete sich gegen einen Angriff von Wilsons Vater.

"Er ist immer noch mein Mann! Du kannst mir nicht verbieten, ihn zu sehen!", ereiferte sie sich.

"Oh doch! Das kann ich. Solange, wie du eine Gefahr für ihn bist." Duncan trat an das Bett heran, schaute giftig zu Cuddy.

"Ich bin keine Gefahr für ihn! Du spinnst!" Langsam wurde sie wütend.

Sie gifteten und keiften sich an. Sie beleidigten sich aufs übelste.

Wilson hörte zwei Stimmen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Für ihn klangen die Stimmen unangenehm laut. Er wollte, dass sie leiser redeten, oder ganz verstummten. Nur wie machte man das? Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber irgendwie gehorchte ihm seine Stimme nicht. Die beiden fremden stimmen wurden noch lauter, dröhnten in seinem Kopf und bereiteten ihm Schmerzen.

_Hallo? Würden sie…, _begann er, merkte aber, dass er sie nicht erreichte. Mist! Was nun? Wenn es verbal nicht ging, so musste er es mit Gesten versuchen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und seine Atmung wurde heftiger, da er versuchte, sich zu bewegen.

Duncan und Cuddy standen sich wie zwei Kampfhähne gegenüber. Man hatte den Eindruck, als würden sie sich gleich an die Kehle gehen. Sie hörten nicht das warnende Piepen, des Herzmonitors, noch registrierten sie, dass Wilson etwas sagen wollte.

Bowers riss plötzlich die Tür auf, eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf das Bett zu. "Schluss! Alle beide!", bellte er, beugte sich sofort über Wilson, horchte sein Herz ab.

Duncan und Cuddy verstummten, schauten entsetzt auf Bowers und Wilson.

"Jim!", sagte Duncan besorgt, war sofort neben den Bett seines Sohnes.

Wilsons Hand zuckte, sein Atem wurde heftiger und er öffnete unter einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen.

Bowers lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. "Hallo Doktor Wilson. Ich bin Doktor Bowers. Sie sind in einem Krankenhaus…Willkommen zurück."

Wilson schloss wieder die Augen, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Hallo Junge." Sanft griff Duncan nach der Schulter von seinem Sohn.

Erneut öffnete Wilson die Augen, richtete seinen Blick auf Duncan. "Wer sind sie?", fragte er leise.

Geschockt und verwirrt richtete sich Duncan auf, blickte seinen Sohn an, dann Bowers. "Er macht einen Witz, oder?"

"Moment.", erwiderte Bowers, beugte sich zu Wilson hinunter und lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Doktor Wilson…", begann er, brach aber ab, als er den ungläubigen Blick sah, den Wilson auf ihn warf. Okay…Gedächtnisschwund kam häufig vor, nach einem SHT. Sie sollten keine Panik schieben. "Wissen sie wer der Mann ist? Und die Frau?" Bowers deutete auf Duncan und Cuddy.

Wilson richtete seinen Blick auf die zwei, zog scharf die Luft ein. "Nein…", hauchte er und Entsetzen und aufkeimende Panik schwang mit. Er sah sich um, versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Gott…Was?" Wilsons Hände fuhren zu seinem Bauch, dann zum Becken. Ungläubig hob er seine linke Hand, als er merkte, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Verwirrtheit nahm zu, als er den Gips sah, der seinen Arm zierte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Bowers drehte den Kopf zu Cuddy, hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. Sofort war sie bei ihrem Mann, lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Hallo. Ich bin Lisa Cuddy. Die Chefin des Krankenhauses, in dem sie liegen."

"Wieso? Was ist passiert?", fragte Wilson erneut. Warum sagten die Leute ihm nicht, was hier los war? Was verschwiegen sie ihm?

"Sie hatten einen Verkehrsunfall gehabt.", beantwortete Cuddy seine Fragen.

Wilson atmete heftig ein und aus und sofort schnellte der Puls in die Höhe.

"Gehen sie. Bitte.", sagte Bowers ruhig.

Duncan presste die Lippen aufeinander, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer seines Sohnes.

Cuddy wechselte einen Blick mit Bowers, sah sein 'Raus!' in seinen Augen und folgte ihrem Schwiegervater.

Bowers wartete, bis er mit Wilson allein war, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und blickte Wilson an.

Draußen auf dem Gang stand Duncan, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Cuddy ärgerlich entgegen.

"Wenn du jetzt denkst, du könntest seine Amnesie ausnutzen, so hast du dich gewaltig geirrt.", bemerkte er sofort, ließ Cuddy keine Chance zu antworten, weil er sofort davon schritt.

Cuddy sah ihm nach, fuhr sich dann fahrig durchs Haar. Sie stand so unter Strom, dass sie noch gar nicht richtig begriffen hatte, dass ihr Mann wach war. Sie drehte sich um, starrte Wilsons Krankenzimmertür an und presste plötzlich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, was passiert wurde. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie sank auf den Boden. Sofort waren Schwestern und ein Arzt bei ihr, umsorgten sie.

"Er ist wach."

Mit diesen Worten empfing Chase House, als dieser von seiner Mittagspause zurück kam. "Und Cuddy ist auf dem Gang zusammengebrochen. Die Nerven schätze ich mal."

House nickte leicht, ging ohne ein Wort in sein kleines Privatbüro und schloss die Tür.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Chase ihm nach, wechselte dann einen Blick mit Cameron.

"Das ist hier schlimmer, als im Kindergarten.", murmelte sie.

"Noch schlimmer. Krabbelgruppe." Chase seufzte, ging auf die geschlossenen Tür zu und betrat das Büro.

Missmutig schaute House ihm entgegen. "Was wollen sie?", sagte er unfreundlich.

"Er kann sich an nichts erinnern.", kam Chase sofort zur Sache.

Für einen kurzen Moment schaute House überrascht und schockiert, aber dann setzte er eine unbeteiligte, professionelle Miene auf. "Das möchte ich auch mal. Alles vergessen.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Chase legte leicht den Kopf schief, bedachte House mit einem konsternierten Blick. "Das ist nicht ihr ernst!"

"Doch! Was besseres hätte ihm nicht passieren können!", blaffte House ihn an.

Bei so viel Unverständnis schüttelte Chase bedauernd den Kopf. "Muss ja viel passiert sein, zwischen ihnen und Wilson. Ich hoffe für sie, und besonders für Wilson, dass sie keine Feinde werden. Sollte sich Wilson jemals wieder erinnern…" Chase wandte sich um, ließ House allein.

Wilson schwirrte der Kopf. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte Bowers ihn traktiert. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden, was der Arzt ihm zu erklären versucht hatte. Hinzu kamen die Schmerzen, was seine Aufnahmefähigkeit von Informationen deutlich reduzierte.

Letztendlich hatte Wilson dem ganzen Einhalt geboten und Bowers hatte verstehend genickt. Er verabreichte Wilson ein leichtes Sedativum und ein Schmerzmittel, ließ ihn dann allein.

Wilson hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlte sich hundeelend. Die Physiotherapeutin hatte ihn vor zwanzig Minuten verlassen, nachdem sie ihn eine Stunde körperlich gefordert hatte. Zwar waren die Übungen nicht sehr anspruchsvoll gewesen, aber durch den komplizierten Beckenbruch, waren sie zu einem Ding des Unmöglichen geworden. Einfachste Muskelanspannungen wurden zu einer schier unlösbaren Aufgabe. Von den Atemübungen ganz zu schweigen.

Wilson hatte das Gefühl, durch die Mangel genommen worden zu sein. Ruhe. Er wollte jetzt nur noch seine Ruhe. Das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür drang an sein Ohr und er stöhnte innerlich auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah einen ihm unbekannten Mann eintreten. Dieser hatte ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

'Sei vorsichtig. Die PT hat auch so gelächelt und dann hat sie dich gequält' dachte er.

"Hallo Doktor Wilson.", sagte der Mann freundlich streckte eine Hand aus und dieser ergriff sie.

"Hallo.", entgegnete Wilson, versuchte abzuschätzen, was auf ihn zukam.

"Ich bin Doktor Chase. Ich war dabei, als sie eingeliefert wurden. Und ich war im Operationsteam." Chase nahm platz, sah Wilson an.

Leicht kniff Wilson die Augen zusammen, als ihm etwas einfiel. "Sie haben zu mir gesprochen…Ich habe ihre Stimme gehört…"

"Ja.", antwortete der Intensivmediziner überrascht. Es berührte ihn, dass Wilson sich an ihn erinnerte. "Erinnern sie sich an noch etwas?"

Wilsons Blick richtete sich nach innen und Stille trat ein. Nach einem Moment fokussierte er seinen Blick wieder auf den anderen Arzt. "Nein."

"Okay. Keine Sorge, wir werden ihren Erinnerungen schon auf die Sprünge helfen.", entgegnete Chase.

In der nächsten Stunde erklärte Chase Wilson in Ruhe, was passiert war und wie es jetzt weiter ging. Keine hochtrabenden und komplizierte Worte. Simpel und für einen Laien leicht zu verstehen.

Wilson hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Eine Verletzung des Urogenitaltraktes ist bei so einer schweren Fraktur des Beckens unausweichlich. In den meisten Fällen, bleibt eine kleine Harninkontinenz erhalten. Aber durch regelmäßiges Training des Beckenbodens, bekommt man das Problem gut in den Griff. Die Physiotherapeutin wird mit ihnen trainieren und ihnen einfache Übungen zeigen, die sie dann auch zu Hause machen können." Chase unterbrach sich, blickte Wilson an. Auch solche Themen gehörten dazu. Zwar war die Sache etwas peinlich, aber da mussten jetzt beide durch.

"Ich piss mir ein, wie ein kleines Kind?", fragte Wilson.

"Nun ja…Denke mal, es wird nicht so schlimm werden. Wie gesagt…Training ist das A und O." Chase senkte den Kopf, blickte auf den Katheterbeutel. Sie würden den Katheter in den nächsten tagen ziehen. Dann kann die Physiotherapeutin mit den Beckenbodenübungen beginnen.

Wilson ahnte wohin der andere Arzt blickte und errötete leicht. "Wann kommt das Ding raus?"

"In ein oder zwei Tagen." Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie unangenehm es war, einen Plasteschlauch in der Harnröhre zu haben. "Okay…Jetzt zu ihrem Herzen…"

"Ich wills gar nicht wissen…", murmelte Wilson.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Chase Gesicht. "Sorry…Sie werden nicht drum rum kommen. Ein Herzinfarkt in ihrem Alter ist ungewöhnlich. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ist Stress und eine große nervliche Anspannung der Auslöser gewesen."

"Was? Woher wissen sie das?" Wilson konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er unter Stress gestanden hatte. Wie auch? Einmal mehr verfluchte er die Amnesie. Er fühlte sich Hilflos, weil er auf die Informationen und Aussagen der Anderen angewiesen war. Er konnte nur einmal mehr hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht anlogen.

"Sir…Es sind Dinge vorgefallen, die in ihre Privatsphäre fallen. Ich kann und möchte darüber nicht reden."

"Aber wer redet dann darüber mit mir? An wen kann ich mich dann wenden?", fragte Wilson verzweifelt. Er wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war!

"Ich rede mit unserem Traumaspezialisten und den Psychologen.", sagte Chase schnell, stand auf. Es hatte so gut angefangen! Verdammt! Er war ein Narr gewesen, als er dachte, dass er Wilson ruhig halten könnte.

Wilson bemerkte, dass Chase im Begriff war zu gehen. "Warten sie!" Er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, fluchte leise, als Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. "Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich zu ungeduldig bin, aber…"

Chase winkte ab, setzte sich wieder. "Ist schon okay. Mir tut es leid, dass ich ihnen nicht mehr sagen kann."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment an.

"Wirklich Doktor Wilson. Es tut mir leid.", sagte Chase leise. Er konnte sich ein wenig vorstellen, wie sich sein Kollege fühlte. Die gesamten Erinnerungen auf einen Schlag zu vergessen, war mehr als hart.

"Danke.", sagte Wilson aufrichtig, fuhr sich mit der gesunden Hand über die Augen. "Sie nennen mich Doktor…Bin ich Arzt? Und wenn…Welches Gebiet?" Interessiert schaute Wilson den jungen Mann an.

Chase legte leicht den Kopf schief. Durfte er über Wilsons berufliche Laufbahn reden? Ach was! Er tat es einfach! Basta!

"Sie sind Onkologe und arbeiten hier…"

"Dad! Setzt dich hin! Du machst mich ganz nervös." Thomas schaute ärgerlich seinen Vater an.

"Tut mir leid.", erwiderte Duncan, nahm auf der Couch platz und starrte vor sich hin.

"Gut. Dann lasst uns mal überlegen, was wir nun machen. Sagen wir Jim, wer wir sind? Ist das ratsam? Oder sollen wir warten, bis bei ihm der Groschen fällt?" Thomas schaute seine Eltern an, wartete auf eine Antwort.

Dharma kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Ich weiß nicht Tommy. Ich bin kein Fachmann."

"Eins steht fest…Sollte Lisa die Amnesie von Jim für sich ausnutzen, so kracht es.", sagte Duncan.

"Immer mit der Ruhe Dad.", beschwichtigte Thomas. Sie waren alle etwas mit den Nerven runter. Die Angst um Jim. Die Tatsache, dass Lisa fremd gegangen war. Und letztendlich die Sache mit den Jungs. Wenn sie sich jetzt bekriegten, half das niemanden.

Dharma saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, was passiert war.

"Und wenn wir uns doch einmal zusammen setzten und reden. Ich kann so nicht leben. Nicht mit diesen ganzen Hass zwischen Lisa und uns. Wir müssen reden…" Die letzten Worte sagte sie leise und mit einem verzweifelten Unterton.

Duncan fuhr sich durchs Haar, seufzte ergeben. Er liebte seine Frau zu sehr. Sie litt und das machte sein Herz schwer. "Okay. Reden wir." Er ging zum Telefon, wählte Lisas Nummer.

Francis saß auf der Couch und schmollte. Neben ihm saß Richard und dieser hatte auch nicht gerade die beste Laune.

Cuddy stand vor ihnen, die Hände in den Hüften gestemmt und schaute ihre Jungs ärgerlich an. "Verdammt! Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?"

"Daddy hat auch auf der einen Seite keine Haare!", platzte es aus Richard heraus, schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.

"Das ist wohl ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Euer Dad ist krank. Er darf das!"

"Dann bin ich eben auch krank!", warf Francis ein, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich auch!", fügte Richard hinzu.

Cuddy fragte sich, ob sie gerade im falschen Film war. Aber warum regte sie sich so auf? Die Haare wuchsen doch nach. Sie zuckte zusammen, ging zum Telefon und hob ab.

"Ja?" Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen, als sie Duncans Stimme am anderen Ende hörte. "Oh…Ja…Also…Ja okay. Gut. Ja bis dann." Sie legte wieder auf, drehte sich zu ihren Jungs um. "Grandpa Duncan und Grandma Dharma kommen."

Francis und Richard sahen sich kurz an. "Kommt Onkel Thomas auch?"

"Das weiß ich nicht."

Die Türglocke ertönte und ehe es Cuddy verhindern konnte, waren die Jungs schon bei der Tür. Sie rissen diese auf und strahlten die Besucher an.

"Hey!", riefen sie, blickten Duncan, Dharma und Thomas an.

Diese starrten Richard und Francis an, als ob sie nicht von dieser Welt wären.

Sofort erstarb das Lächeln der Jungs. "Oh…Nun ja…" Richard senkte verlegen den Kopf, strich sich über die Stoppeln, die sein Haupt zierten

Cuddy kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Kommt doch rein.", sagte sie, schob Richard und Francis bei Seite.

"Danke.", erwiderte Duncan, trat, gefolgt von Dharma und Thomas, ein. Unschlüssig blieb er stehen, wartete.

"Nehmt platz. Möchtet ihr etwas zu trinken?", fragte sie.

"Nein danke." Sie nahmen platz, blickten Richard und Francis an.

Thomas räusperte sich. "Sagt mal…Habt ihr Friseur gespielt?" Er deutete auf die teilweise kahlen stellen an den Köpfen von Cuddys Söhnen.

"Ja…", erwiderte Francis, grinste schwach. "Wir wollten auch so eine coole Frisur wie Daddy."

"Genau!", pflichtete Richard ihm bei.

Dharma senkte den Kopf, damit man ihr Lächeln nicht sah. Sie fand die Idee irgendwie süß.

"Na so richtig ordentlich habt ihr das aber nicht hinbekommen.", stellte Thomas fest, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Cuddy. "Na kommt mal mit. Ich werde das mal korrigieren." Er stand auf und auch die Jungs erhoben sich, folgten ihrem Onkel ins Bad.

Cuddy und Wilsons Eltern sahen den dreien nach.

"Duncan…Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber dem ist nicht so." Cuddy versuchte ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Ich nutze Jims Amnesie nicht aus. Bitte glaube mir."

Duncan verschränkte seine Hände ineinander, erwiderte Cuddys Blick. "Danke."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie dieses eine Wort hörte.

Dharma stand auf, setzte sich neben ihre Schwiegertochter, griff nach ihren Händen. "Lisa…Wir haben nachgedacht. Über das was passiert ist. Über die Sache mit den Jungs." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Wir sollten mit den Jungs reden. Sie aufklären. Richard und Francis sind zwar noch Kinder, aber sie merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Einen Moment dachte Cuddy darüber nach, seufzte leise und nickte dann. "Ja du hast recht."

"Die werden Augen machen!", hörten sie die Stimme von Francis, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam. "Guckt mal! Onkel Thomas hat das richtig cool gemacht." Francis drehte sich um die eigene Achse, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Duncan und Dharma mussten lachen. "Ja da hast du recht.", stimmten sie ihm zu. Jetzt, nachdem Thomas Hand an den Kopf gelegt hatte, sah Francis wieder einigermaßen ordentlich aus. Igelfrisur. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und eine Glatze hätte auf Francis Kopf geziert.

Wenig später erschien Richard. Die gleiche Frisur, das gleiche Strahlen. Nun waren sie vollzählig.

"Jungs…Ich habe euch etwas zu sagen…", begann Cuddy.

Francis und Richard starrten ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. Sie verstanden nicht viel von dem was sie gerade gehört hatten.

"Er…Er…Daddy ist nicht Daddy?", brachte Francis schließlich hervor.

Cuddy stand auf, kniete sich vor ihren Jungen hin. Sanft griff sie nach seinen Händen. "Francis…Er wird immer dein, euer, Daddy bleiben. Nur biologisch hat sich was verändert." Ihr war klar, dass die Erklärung nicht wirklich weiter half.

"Mom…" Tränen stiegen ihn Francis Augen auf. "Er…" Und dann konnte er nicht mehr weiter sprechen, weil ihm die Stimme versagte. Cuddy nahm ihn in die Arme, hielt ihren Sohn fest.

"Ich will Onkel Greg nicht als Daddy. Der ist nicht cool." Richard schmollte.

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich kurz an.

"Das brauchst du ja auch nicht, Richard.", sagte Dharma sanft. Es überraschte sie noch immer, dass sie sich nicht angeschrien hatten. Ihr Mann war erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Akzeptierte er langsam die Situation?

"Wird sich Daddy wieder erinnern?" Francis sah seine Mutter an, schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Ja Schatz." Cuddy küsste ihre Jungen sanft. "Er wird sich wieder an euch erinnern. Nur dauert das eine Weile."

"Okay." Francis lächelte tapfer.

Wilson starrte auf seine Personalakte, ließ sie dann sinken und blickte Chase an. "Ich bin mit der Klinikchefin verheiratet? Ich habe zwei Kinder?"

"Ja." Chase grinste verlegen. Irgendwie war das hier surreal. Er fühlte sich als Eindringling in Wilsons Privatsphäre. Soweit wollte er es eigentlich nie kommen lassen. Okay. Er schätzte Wilson als Kollegen. Freunde waren sie nicht wirklich, dazu arbeiteten sie nicht oft zusammen. Nur jetzt, in dieser Situation, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich da ein zartes Band der Freundschaft entwickelte.

"Man das ist ein Ding. Zwillinge. Neun Jahre alt." Wilson fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar, spürte die Stoppeln und schmunzelte. "Ich hatte mal als Kind so eine Frisur. Mein älterer Bruder hat mir mal die Haare geschnitten." Er brach ab, öffnete verblüfft den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und schaute Chase an.

Dieser blickte genauso verblüfft und überrascht zurück.

"Das ist…", begann Wilson, holte tief Luft.

"Ja." Chase war innerlich ganz aufgeregt. Wie es schien, kamen langsam die Erinnerungen zurück. "Das ist gut. Wirklich gut.", bemerkte er.

Die Tür wurde bei Seite geschoben und die Physiotherapeutin, Mandy, betrat das Zimmer. "Oh! Ich wollte eigentlich…", begann sie, blieb an der Tür stehen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte sowieso gehen. Na dann…Viel Spaß." Chase stand auf, lächelte Wilson kurz zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Abwartend sah Wilson die Therapeutin an.

"Bereit für eine neue Runde Quälerei?"

Ein kurzes Lachen erklang. "Ja. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"

"Ja da haben sie recht. Okay. Dann wollen wir mal…" Mandy schob sich einen Stuhl heran, sah Wilson an und hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen. "Fleißig geübt?"

"Na ja…Ab und zu. Es ist schon anstrengend, zumal man nicht wirklich weiß, welche Muskeln wann angespannt werden sollen."

"Ja das stimmt. Aber glauben sie mir, wenn man es einmal begriffen hat, dann klappt es wie von selbst." Sie rieb ihre Hände aneinander um sie zu erwärmen, schob dann Wilson Shirt hoch und legte ihre Hände an seinen Brustkorb. "Gut James…Dann ganz in Ruhe…"

Mandys Hände taten gut auf seiner Haut. Die gebrochenen Rippen protestierten leicht, als er mit der Atemübung begann, aber er wusste, dass sie wichtig waren. Eine Lungenentzündung konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Das meist flache atmen nach Rippenbrüchen, war das größte Problem und die damit verbundene Lungenentzündung.

Mandy und er schwiegen, führten die Übung in Ruhe durch.

Sie merkten beide nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. House stand auf dem Gang, schaute den beiden zu. Er war, seit Wilson eingeliefert worden war, nicht bei ihm gewesen. Er wusste nicht was er bei seinem Freund sollte. Belangloses Gerede? Sich erkundigen wie es ihm ging? Das konnte er auch aus den Akten entnehmen. Oder Chase fragen.

"Wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Duncan, Dharma, Thomas…Und die Jungs. Die Jungs wissen jetzt Bescheid." Cuddy trat neben House, blickte auch in das Zimmer. "Es geht ihm besser.", stellte sie nach einem kurzen Moment fest.

"Ja." House drehte sich zu ihr, blickte sie an. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie etwas erleichtert aussah. Als wäre eine Last von ihren Schultern gefallen. "Cuddy…Ich werde kündigen. Es ist besser so. Die Gerüchteküche ist am brodeln. Es ist besser so, wenn ich gehe."

Cuddy griff nach einem Arm von ihm. "Bitte nicht! Die Leute beruhigen sich schon wieder. Bitte…Geh nicht. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Flehentlich schaute sie ihn an. "Bitte House…"

Die vorbeieilenden Schwestern und Pfleger sahen etwas verlegen zu ihnen, tuschelten und steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

Ärgerlich sah Cuddy in die Runde. "Haben sie nichts zu tun?", schnauzte sie die Leute an und diese eilten sofort davon.

"Genau das meinte ich. Die Leute reden. Und das ist nicht gut. Nicht für Jim. Noch für uns."

Resigniert seufzte sie auf. "Lässt du mir Zeit zum nachdenken?"

"Natürlich. Ich muss los." House warf noch mal einen kurzen Blick zu Wilson, drehte sich dann um und schritt davon.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Daddy ein neues Auto kaufen?" Cuddy schaute ihre beiden Söhne an.

"Ein neues Auto?", hakte Richard nach.

"Ja."

Richard wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Francis, hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. "Warum nicht. Ja…Cool."

So richtig begeistert schienen die beiden nicht zu sein. Noch immer hing das Gespräch nach. Innerlich seufzte Cuddy auf. "Dann los ihr zwei." Sie schob die Jungs zur Tür und kurz darauf, fuhren sie zum Autohaus.

"Hallo. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Ein freundlicher Autoverkäufer in Anzug und Schlips trat auf die drei zu, blickte sie fragend an.

"Nun ja. Wir möchten ein Auto kaufen. Ist ja wohl klar, wo es hier nur Autos gibt.", erwiderte sie, lächelte den Verkäufer kurz an. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Namensschild. "Bobby…"

Der Mann errötete leicht, nickte und machte eine einladende Geste. "Haben sie schon eine Vorstellung, was es für ein Modell sein soll?"

"Richard? Francis? Was für ein Modell hat Daddy gefahren?" Cuddy wollte die beiden Jungs in den Autokauf miteinbeziehen.

"Er hatte einen silbernen S80! So mit AWD und so.", erklärte Francis, lief auf ein Modell zu und legte sofort seine Hände an die Fahrerseite, um in das Auto hinein zu schauen.

"Ja! Und einen Anschluss für den i-Pod. Und ne coole Multimediaanlage." Auch Richard lief durch den Laden, schaute sich interessiert um.

Amüsiert beobachteten die zwei Erwachsenen die Kinder.

"Nun ja…Die 80er stehen da hinten." Bobby deutete in die besagte Richtung und Cuddy und er setzten sich in Bewegung.

"Jungs! Ist das Daddys Wagen?", rief Cuddy, wartete, bis die zwei bei ihr waren.

Einen Moment waren Richard und Francis damit beschäftigt, das besagte Auto genau zu inspizieren. Nach einer Weile knallten die Türen und Richard nickte zufrieden. "Ja das isser."

"So? Na dann bin ich ja zufrieden.", antwortete Cuddy belustigend. Sie sah Bobby an. "Gut. Die Jungs haben entschieden. Machen wir den Vertrag klar."

"Okay." Bobby deutete auf einen Schreibtisch und wenig später saßen sie alle an dem Tisch.

Kaum wieder draußen, klatschte Richard vor Freude in die Hände. "Sagen wir es Daddy? Das wir ein Auto gekauft haben? Bitte!" Richard schaute seine Mutter mit so einem Blick an, dass sie ergeben seufzte.

"Okay Guys. Dann sagen wir es ihm."

"Danke!", riefen die zwei und stürmten schon zum Auto von ihrer Mutter. Sie konnten es gar nicht erwarten, in die Klinik zu kommen. Cuddy war überrascht, dass die Jungs so schnell zu Wilson wollten. Sie hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass Richard und Francis nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

"Na los Mummy! Trödel doch nicht rum!", rief Francis, schnallte sich an und trommelte ungeduldig auf die Rückenlehne des Vordersitzes.

"Ja ich komm ja schon.", antwortete Cuddy, stieg auch ein und dann fuhren sie los. So richtig wohl war ihr nicht, ihren Ehemann zu besuchen. Aber da musste sie jetzt durch.

Mit klopfenden Herzen stand sie schließlich vor Wilsons Krankenzimmer, atmete tief durch und gab ihren Jungs das Zeichen, um einzutreten.

Wilson war allein. Er drehte den Kopf, als das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür an sein Ohr drang.

'Oh. Meine Frau. Und das müssen meine Kinder sein.', dachte er, blickte ihnen ruhig entgegen.

Etwas unschlüssig standen diese an der Tür, gaben sich dann einen Ruck und traten näher.

"Hallo.", sagte Francis, hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß und blickte dann seine Mutter Hilfe suchend an.

"Hallo.", erwiderte Wilson, ließ seinen Blick über Francis und Richard schweifen. Irgendwie war es komisch und verwirrend für ihn, dass er zwei Kinder hatte.

"Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Francis schüchtern. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Noch vor wenigen Minuten, war er so sicher gewesen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass sein Daddy nicht sein Daddy war. Aber nun? Noch dazu, dass er sich an nichts erinnerte. Irgendwie war das alles hier schon komisch.

"Danke gut." Für Wilson war diese Situation nicht weniger verwirrend. Da standen sie nun. Seine Familie. Und er konnte sich an sie nicht erinnern.

"Das ist fein." Noch immer stand Francis unsicher da, gab sich dann einen Ruck und setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett.

Über Cuddys Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln. "Ich habe mit Dr. Bowers geredet. Sie werden morgen auf die Normalstation verlegt."

"Gott sei Dank.", murmelte Wilson. Er war froh, diesem Glaskasten entfliehen zu können. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

"Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlen. Eine Privatsphäre gibt es hier nicht wirklich."

"Da haben sie recht.", entgegnete Wilson und sie mussten lachen. Wilson bereute es aber sofort, weil sich seine gebrochenen Rippen zu Wort meldeten. "Oh man…Das wünsche ich niemanden…", sagte er, versuchte seine Atmung zu forcieren.

"Kannst du dich an uns gar nicht erinnern?", platzte es aus Richard heraus. Er sah Wilson mit großen Augen an, kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

"Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich kann mich an euch nicht erinnern.", sagte Wilson etwas hilflos.

"Das kommt aber bestimmt wieder. Das an uns erinnern. Wo wir wohnen und so und das, dass du nicht unsere Daddy bist." Richard schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Francis riss die Augen auf, sah seinen Bruder an. "Wir wollten doch nichts sagen. Stimmt's Mum?"

Zwei Paar Kinderaugen blickten Cuddy an.

"Ja eigentlich…", stammelte sie.

"Ich bin nicht…Wow…Ich bin…" Wilson schnappte nach Luft. "Ich bin verwirrt…Also…"

Francis rutschte vom Bett, ergriff die eine Hand seiner Mutter und blickte Wilson an. "Die haben uns gesagt, dass du nicht unser Daddy bist. Ich verstehe das auch nicht." Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und plötzlich liefen sie die Wangen herunter.

Auch Richard fing an zu weinen.

"Entschuldigen sie uns. Ich komme später noch einmal wieder.", sagte Cuddy, schob die beiden Kinder zur Tür und sie verließen Wilsons Krankenzimmer.

"Ja…", erwiderte er leise, blieb mit seiner Verwirrtheit allein zurück.

Bowers wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Chase, sah dann die leitende Physiotherapeutin des PPTH an.

"Wann kommt er raus?"

"Wir wollen es heute Nachmittag versuchen. Sein Kreislauf scheint mir stabil genug zu sein, um das durchzuziehen."

"Gut. Ich gebe den Schwestern Bescheid, dass er eine halbe Stunde vorher 2mg Oxychodron bekommt. Das macht ihn relativ schmerzfrei und sie können besser arbeiten."

Die leitende PT nickte leicht, machte sich eine kurze Notiz auf ihren Block. "Noch was…Wilson ist an Mandy mit der Bitte heran getreten, dass er gerne mal eine Dusche nehmen würde."

Amüsiert hob Bowers seine Augenbrauen. "Er ist doch der Alte.", stellte er fest.

Chase grinste vor sich hin, denn er wusste, worauf Bowers ansprach.

"Sitzt er schon für einige Zeit draußen?", fragte Bowers nach.

Die anwesende Oberschwester legte leicht den Kopf schief. "Wenn sie fünfzehn Minuten für eine Weile halten…"

"Nun gut. Probieren sie es. Mehr als umkippen kann er nicht. Wenn vom Kardiologen keine Einwände kommen…"

"Nein.", kam die Antwort. "Er ist stabil. Sein Herz arbeitet regelmäßig und mit ausreichender Kraft. Von meiner Seite gibt es keine Bedenken."

Bowers nickte in die Runde, schlug Wilsons Akte zu. "Danke. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Die anwesenden Ärzte und Schwester erhoben sich, verließen den Besprechungsraum.

Cuddy hatte ihre liebe Not, Richard und Francis zu beruhigen. Die zwei Jungs heulten um die Wette, waren nicht zu beruhigen.

"Francis. Richard…Nun ist aber gut.", sagte Cuddy, hielt die beiden an den Händen fest.

Richard schniefte, wischte sich die Tränen weg und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Die drei waren in Cuddys Büro gegangen, hatten sofort die Sichtblenden geschlossen, um etwas Privatsphäre zu erhalten.

"Ich wollte das nicht.", murmelte Richard, hob den Kopf und sah seine Mutter an. "T'schuldigung."

"Ist nicht deine Schuld." Sie zog ihre Jungs zu sich heran, schloss sie in die Arme. Nach einem Moment schob sie die beiden wieder von sich. "So…Nase putzen und dann schauen wir mal, was der Pizzaservice so zu bieten hat."

Francis kramte sein Taschentuch hervor und wenig später saßen die drei über dem Flyer und wählten die Pizzen aus.

Wilson war der Appetit vergangen. Er saß mit leicht erhöhtem Oberkörper im Bett und grübelte vor sich hin. Was hatte der Junge gesagt? Er wäre sowieso nicht der Dad? Irgendwie blickte Wilson hier nicht durch. Es war ja schon schwer zu verkraften, zu erfahren dass er Vater ist, aber jetzt gesagt zu bekommen, dass er es doch nicht ist, war schon mehr als der Hammer.

Er beugte sich zu seinem Nachtschrank, zog die Schublade auf und griff nach dem Zettel, der in dieser lag.

Wenig später tippte er eine Nummer in das Telefon, wartete, dass am anderen ende jemand abnahm.

"Ja hallo…Also…James Wilson hier. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden. Ja…Nein…Okay. Danke. Ja bis gleich." Er legte auf, atmete tief durch.

Das ganze Durcheinander von Informationen bescherten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er schloss die Augen, hoffte, mal für einen Moment Ruhe zu finden. Sein Wunsch wurde leider nicht erhört. Das Geräusch von quietschenden Rollen erfüllte den Raum.

"Ich glaube, man will mit aller Macht verhindern, dass man hier mal für zehn Minuten verschnaufen kann. Man könnte ja Fett ansetzten, wenn man sich mal ausruht." Er öffnete die Augen, drehte den Kopf und blickte Mandy entgegen.

"Tja James…Wir sind hier kein Hotel.", entgegnete sie, lächelte ihn kurz an. "Ich habe was tolles mitgebracht. Bewegungsschiene…"

Skeptisch runzelte Wilson die Stirn. "Sieht nach einer neuen Foltermaschine aus."

Ein belustigendes Lachen erklang. "Richtig. Der Mercendes unter den Foltergeräten."

Mandy erklärte Wilson wie die Maschine funktionierte und wenige Minuten später gab es für ihn kein entrinnen mehr.

"Irgendwie ist das nicht nett…", bemerkte er, sah zu, wie sein eines Bein langsam gebeugt und gestreckt wurde.

"Nur bis zur Schmerzgrenze James."

"Mehr wäre auch nicht drin."

Mandy tastete nach seinem rechten Handgelenk, zählte stumm. "Alles klar." Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, ließ ihre Gedanken treiben. "Meine Chefin hat mich informiert, dass das mit den duschen klar geht."

"Oh! Wirklich? Das ist fein." Endlich mal was positives hier. "Wann geht es los? Ich meine…Wann kann ich duschen?" Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen.

"Da hat es einer aber besonders schnell.", bemerkte Mandy. "Nun ja…Ich denke mal, wir machen es morgen früh. Okay?"

"Okay. Danke."

Einen Moment sagte keiner etwas. Sie hörten auf das summende Geräusch, welches die Bewegungsschiene machte.

"Ich finde das immer noch nicht nett. Mir schmerzt die Hüfte. Von meinem Bauch ganz zu schweigen."

Amüsiert hob Mandy die Augenbrauen. "Tja…Wir Physiotherapeuten lieben es, Leute zu quälen. Wir werden sogar noch dafür bezahlt."

"Dann sollte ich mal schleunigst was dagegen tun.", erwiderte Wilson in gespielter Zerknirschtheit. "Aber das andere Bein ist nicht dran, oder?"

"Eigentlich schon."

"Bitte nicht. Lassen sie einem Kranken mal eine Stunde verschnaufen."

Mandy legte leicht den Kopf schief, schürzte die Lippen, dachte nach. "Okay. Eine Stunde."

"Puh. Danke." Wilson schloss die Augen, horchte in sich hinein. "Eigentlich ist es ganz angenehm."

"So? Woher der Sinneswandel?"

Wilson öffnete die Augen wieder, blickte Mandy an. "Die Antwort wollen sie garantiert nicht wissen…"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Duncan und Dharma betraten das Zimmer. Verwirrt blieben sie stehen. "Oh. Entschuldigung. Wir wussten nicht…"

"Ist schon okay. Wir waren sowieso fertig." Mandy schaltete die Schiene ab, befreite Wilsons Bein und zwinkerte dem Onkologen zu. "Wir sehen uns."

Wilson grinste sie an. "Ja. Bye."

Sie sahen Mandy nach, wie diese das Zimmer verließ.

"Hallo." Etwas unschlüssig standen die beiden Neuankömmlinge im Zimmer.

"Hallo." Wilson räusperte sich. "Setzt euch doch.", sagte er vorsichtig, sah zu, wie seine Eltern platz nahmen. "Danke das ihr gekommen seid. Und nein. Ich kann mich noch nicht erinnern." Wilson holte tief Luft. "Ich habe heute Bekanntschaft mit meinen Kindern gemacht. Meine Frau war da und hat meine zwei Jungs dabei gehabt."

Duncan und Dharma wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Sie wussten nicht, worauf ihr Sohn hinaus wollte.

"Einer der Jungs sagte, dass ich nicht der Vater bin…"

Duncan holte zischend Luft.

"Deine Reaktion sagt mir, dass der Junge Recht hat. Habe ich recht?" Braune wache Augen sahen Duncan an.

"Jim…", begann Duncan, sah hilflos zu seiner Frau.

Dharma stand auf, setzte sich auf die Kante von Wilsons Bett, griff vorsichtig nach seiner linken Hand. "Schatz…Es ist viel passiert in den letzten Wochen. Deine Ehe mit Lisa Cuddy steht auf wackeligen Beinen." Dharma senkte den Blick. "Und der Junge hat Recht."

"Wow. Das ist der Hammer. Gut. Nun sehe ich etwas klarer. Glaube ich zumindest. Danke." Er lächelte seine Mutter schwach an. "Hat meine Familie noch andere Leichen im Keller versteckt?"

"Ich hoffe nicht. Außer…Dein Auto ist Schrott.", warf Duncan ein.

"Oh. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich hoffe, es war schon vorher Schrott."

Duncan lachte auf. "Oh nein. Das war es ganz sicher nicht."

Der Besuch von Wilsons Eltern verlief in entspannter Atmosphäre. Wilson war dankbar dafür. Irgendwie fühlte er sich besser, als seine Eltern sich wieder verabschiedeten. Und auch Duncan und Dharma schienen erleichtert zu sein, dass sie langsam wieder zueinander fanden.

Lisa Cuddy erschien, trotz ihrer Aussage, nicht mehr bei Wilson. Erneut schlug die Angst und die Feigheit durch. Sie setzte Prioritäten. Und die hießen Francis und Richard.

Wilson nahm es mit einem Achselzucken hin. Da seine Eltern ihn aufgeklärt hatten, empfand er es als sogar besser, dass seine Frau nicht mehr erschien.

Chase hatte kurz nach dem Abendbrot noch einmal nach ihm geschaut und ihm eröffnet, dass er morgen noch mal durch die Röhre geschoben werden würde.

Der Sinn dieser Untersuchung entzog sich Wilsons Verständnis, aber machen konnte er nichts dagegen. Er war ja den Ärzten des PPTH ausgeliefert.

Chase hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass nichts passieren konnte und das die Untersuchung reine Routine war, aber Wilson war weiterhin skeptisch.

Nachdem Chase ihn wieder allein gelassen hatte, zog endlich Ruhe ein.

"Oxychodron. Reduziert ihre Schmerzen. Nehmen sie sie. Ist besser so." Bowers hielt Wilson den kleinen Medikamentenbecher hin.

Wilson schluckte die Tropfen herunter und verzog kurz das Gesicht, wegen dem Geschmack. Er reichte den Becher zurück, blickte Bowers an.

"Halbe Stunde in etwa. Dann können sie unter die Dusche und anschließend geht es zum CT."

"Danke." Wilson war wirklich dankbar, dass er heute duschen konnte. "Wer wird mich begleiten? Ich meine…Sie werden mich wohl sicher nicht allein unter die Dusche steigen lassen…"

Bowers lachte kurz auf. "Ganz sicher nicht. Wenn es ihnen lieber ist, so wird sie ein Pfleger begleiten."

"Nicht unbedingt. Ich meine…Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass es eine Schwester tut. Ist ja schließlich ihr Beruf.", entgegnete Wilson. Doch plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, was Bowers mit seinem diskreten Vorschlag meinte. "Oh…" Er errötete leicht, fuhr mit der rechten Hand durch sein Haar. "Nun ja…Ist vielleicht doch besser, wenn ein Pfleger es tut."

Bowers nickte kurz, grinste. "Ja das denke ich doch." Nachdenklich tippte er sich mit den Zeigefinger an das Kinn. "Warten sie…" Er drehte sich um, ging zum Telefon und wählte die Physiotherapie an.

"HalloPatricia. Bowers hier. Ich habe eine Frage…Ist Mandy in der Nähe…"

Wilson schnappte nach Luft, als er Bowers Frage hörte. Er richtete sich etwas auf, weil ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich.

"Also…Ich weiß nicht…", begann er.

Bowers drehte sich um, hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. Er wusste, was Wilson durch den Kopf ging. "Hallo Mandy…Ich wollte fragen, ob sie Zeit hätten, um mit Wilson ein Anziehtraining durchführen? Und ADLs?"

"ADLs?", murmelte Wilson leise. Er verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Fein. Dann bitte ich sie, dass sie in einer halben Stunde da sind…Oh..Warten sie einen Moment." Bowers drehte sich erneut zu Wilson um. "Wenn sie natürlich etwas dagegen haben, dass Mandy sie begleitet…"

"Nein. Eigentlich nicht."

"Gut. Okay Mandy…Wilson ist ready to go." Er lachte kurz auf, als er die Antwort von Mandy hörte, legte dann auf. "Alles klar. Mandy kommt in einer halben Stunde."

"Okay." Wilson atmete tief durch. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht in eine peinliche Situation gerieten.

Bowers verabschiedete sich von Wilson und ließ ihn dann allein.

"Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt.", sagte Wilson leise, harrte nun der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Mandy betrat Wilsons Krankenzimmer, einen Rollstuhl vor sich her schiebend. "Bereit für die große Säuberungsaktion?"

Wilson grinste sie an. "Weiß nicht."

Mandy parkte den Rollstuhl neben Wilson Bett. "Nervös?"

"Ja."

"Ich auch."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an.

"Wollen wir es angehen?", fragte schließlich Mandy.

"Ja okay."

Oh man! Sie benahmen sich wie zwei Teenager, die ihr erstes Date hatten. Sie waren erwachsen und sollten sich ihres Alters entsprechend benehmen. Professionalität!

"Oxychodron schon genommen?" Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, versuchte festzustellen, wie sein Schmerzlevel war.

"Ja. Vor einer halben Stunde. Genau die Zeit, denke ich mal, die bei der Besprechung abgesprochen wurde?" In den braunen Augen von Wilson funkelte der Schalk.

Ein kurzes amüsiertes Lachen erklang. "Ja genau. Dann gut." Sie half Wilson sich aufzurichten. Einen Moment warteten sie, dass sich der Kreislauf stabilisieren konnte. Sie zog ihm seine leichten Schuhe an, griff ihm unter einem Arm und kurz darauf saß er im Stuhl.

Zischend ließ Wilson den Atem entweichen und Mandy tastete dach seinem Puls, zählte stumm.

"Bin ich noch am Leben, Doktor Mandy?"

"Gerade noch. Gerade noch.", antwortete sie, grinste ihn an und schob ihn sofort, ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren zum Bad.

Sie half ihm aus dem T- Shirt, blickte dann den Onkologen fragend an.

"Ich hasse das…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Ich weiß. Ich auch."

Überrascht hob Wilson den Kopf. "Was?"

"Privatsphäre. Besonders wenn es einen Kollegen betrifft. Deshalb würde ich mich nie von einer Kollegin oder Kollegen behandeln lassen."

"Ja." Um Wilsons Mund zuckte es verdächtig. "Nur sollten wir nicht so viel Professionalität walten lassen, dass es für beiden Seiten genügt?" Er brach ab, zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Ich rede nur Blech. Am besten wir sollten los machen, so peinlich das auch ist…"

"Ja."

Wilson fühlte sich gut. So richtig gut. Die Dusche war ein Traum gewesen. Nun lag er, sauber geschrubbt, wieder im Bett, wartete, dass er zum CT gefahren wurde.

Wilson war immer noch überrascht, wie sorgfältig und sanft Mandy ihn geduscht hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das zur Ausbildung der Physiotherapie gehörte. Wohl eher nicht, schätzte er. Aber war ja letztendlich auch egal. Er fühlte sich gut und nur das war wichtig.

Die Tür wurde bei Seite geschoben und eine Schwester betrat den Raum. "Ich soll sie zum CT abholen.", sagte sie, trat an Wilsons Bett heran, half ihm in den Rollstuhl.

"Schon toll diese Schmerzkiller. Die richtige Menge und du merkst gar nichts. Wirklich toll.", bemerkte er.

Die Schwester nickte zustimmend, schob ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hatten Wilson mit vereinten Kräften auf die Liege des CT gelegt. Chase trat auf Wilson zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wir machen einen Scan von ihrem Kopf zu ihrem Becken. Sehen dadurch, ob es noch Blutungen gibt. Außerdem kontrollieren wir dadurch, ob die Schrauben und Platten richtig sitzen und ob die Knochen gut zusammenwachsen."

"Okay.", erwiderte Wilson, sah sich noch einmal skeptisch um.

"Keine Angst. Ihnen kann wirklich nichts passieren. Der Scan ist harmlos." Chase lächelte ihn beruhigend zu, klopfte kurz Wilson auf den Arm und verließ den Raum.

"Hoffentlich.", murmelte Wilson, versuchte still liegen zu bleiben.

Draußen im Kontrollraum, nahm Chase neben Foreman platz. "Schon komisch ihn da liegen zu sehen."

"Ja.", erwiderte Foreman, betätigte einen Schalter. "Es geht los Wilson."

Ein leises Summen erklang. Die Maschine nahm ihre Tätigkeit auf, schoss Bilder von Wilsons Körper.

"Sieht gut aus.". stellte Chase fest, zeigte auf eine Stelle des Schirms.

Foreman kniff die Augen zusammen, beugte sich leicht vor. "Unbedeutend. Normal in seinem Alter."

Während sich die beiden Ärzten unterhielten, langweilte Wilson sich. Er betrachtete die Leichtdioden, hing seinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich stieg ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Irgendwie roch es verbrannt. Funken stoben plötzlich auf. Es krachte und knirschte.

Wilson schrie vor Schmerz auf, als ein Funkenregen auf ihn nieder prasselte. Flammen schlugen aus dem CT, setzten die Verkleidung in Brand.

"Mein Gott!", schrie Wilson, versuchte von der Liege zu rutschen. Unsanft schlug er auf den Boden auf, kroch, so schnell es seine Verletzung es erlaubte, zur Wand. Nur weg von den Flammen.

"Scheiße!", riefen Chase und Foreman gleichzeitig, stürzten in den Raum.

Rauch erfüllte den Raum und wenige Sekunden später setzte es die Sprinkleranlange in gang. Wasser prasselte auf Wilson hinab und dieser schnappte nach Luft. Er kroch auf allen Vieren zur Wand, drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen sie und keuchte.

Foreman und Chase stürmten auf ihn zu, gingen neben ich in die Hocke.

"Wilson…", begann Chase, streckte eine Hand aus.

"Wehe sie fassen mich an, ohne sich sterile Handschuhe angezogen zu haben.", entgegnete Wilson, schloss die Augen. "Verdammt!", brüllte er. "Ich habe Cuddy schon tausendmal gesagt, dass die Phillips Geräte Schrott sind!" Der Schmerz raubte ihm die Luft. Die Aktion eben, war nicht gerade förderlich für seine Knochen gewesen.

Chase und Foreman sahen sich kurz an, schmunzelten dann.

"Willkommen zurück, Doktor Wilson.", sagte Chase sanft.

Wilson öffnete die Augen wieder. "Danke."

Zaghaft klopfte Chase an Cuddys Bürotür, trat ein. Fragend sah die Klinikchefin auf, erkannte, wer eintrat und lehnte sich abwartend zurück.

Chase kam auf sie zu, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Es gab einen Zwischenfall mit einem der CTs. Er ist Schrott. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass der Patient, der gerade da drin war, nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurde."

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. "Was ist passiert?"

"Nun ja…Keine Ahnung. Plötzlich schlugen Funken aus dem Gerät und dann stand es in Flammen. Die Sprinkleranlage setzte sich gleich in Betrieb und hat das schlimmste verhindert."

"Wie geht es dem Patienten?", fragte sie besorgt, ging schon in Gedanken ein eventuelle Schmerzensklage durch.

"Er hätte sich das Brusthaar versenkt, vorausgesetzt, er hätte welches. Leichte Brandverletzung an Armen und auf der Brust. Außerdem erinnert er sich wieder…" Chase brach ab, wartete, ob Cuddy begriffen hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Er erinnert sich wieder? Was zum Teufel…" Plötzlich dämmerte es Cuddy und sie stand abrupt auf. "Jim!", sagte sie laut, eilte um den Schreibtisch herum und verließ ihr Büro.

Mit klopfenden Herzen und außer Atem erreichte sie das Krankenzimmer ihres Mannes, öffnete ohne zu Warten die Tür und trat ein.

Die Köpfe der zwei Ärzte, der Krankenschwester und von Wilson ruckten zu ihr, sahen sie erstaunt an.

"Jim!", sagte sie laut, schritt auf ihn zu.

Die Ärzte machten ihr platz, wechselten kurze Blicke miteinander. Cuddy ignorierte die Anwesenheit der anderen, beugte sich zu ihrem Mann hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.

Überrascht und auch irritiert erwiderte Wilson diesen.

Cuddy löste sich von Wilson, strich liebevoll über seine Wange. "Hallo…", sagte sie leise.

"Hallo…", erwiderte er.

Ein Räuspern erklang. "Ich will ja die Wiedersehensfreude nicht stören, aber vielleicht…"

Cuddy drehte sich um, sah Bowers an. "Oh entschuldigen sie. Ja sie haben Recht. Ich lasse sie wieder allein." sie beugte sich noch einmal zu Wilson herunter, küsste ihn. "Ich freue mich, dass du wieder okay bist." Sie richtete sich auf, ging wieder zur Tür zurück, verließ das Zimmer und ließ vier irritierte Menschen zurück.

Sie hatten Wilsons Brandwunden versorgt. Außerdem war ein Check seiner Beckenverletzung erfolgt und dieser war zu aller Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Keine Platte, keine Schraube hatte sich verschoben.

Foreman war wenig später erschienen, checkte die neurologischen Werte von Wilson. Als feststand, dass er wirklich okay war, ließen sie ihn allein.

Wilson war darüber dankbar, denn die sache im CT hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er dachte. Hinzu kam, dass er sich erinnerte. Okay…Erst musste er heraus finden, ob er wieder alles wusste, oder ob ihm doch noch was abhanden gekommen war.

Sicher war eins. Cuddy war da gewesen und hatte sich ehrlich gefreut, dass er lebte.

Wilson atmete vorsichtig ein und aus, schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Es fühlte sich für den ersten Moment gut an. Kein Wunder. Er hatte soviel Schmerzmittel intus, dass es ein Rhinozeros hätte lahm legen können.

Langsam kamen die Bilder wieder an die Oberfläche. Das Bild, wo seine Frau und House dastanden, sich berührten. Die Erkenntnis, wer der eigentliche Vater seiner Kinder war. Das fahren auf der Autobahn. Dann der Schmerz und der Aufprall. Dunkelheit.

Wilson hielt die Luft an, ließ sie dann langsam entweichen. Er wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken, was noch kommen würde. Ob seine Ehe noch Bestand hatte.

Es hatte sich herum gesprochen, was passiert war und das sich Wilson wieder erinnerte. Für House bedeutete das, dass er irgendwann mit Wilson reden musste. Oder sollte. Je nachdem wie man es sah.

House saß an seinem Schreibtisch, starrte vor sich hin. Irgendwie fürchtete er sich vor dem Gespräch mit Wilson. Da er jetzt wusste, wer der Erzeuger war, stand ihre Freundschaft auf der Kippe. Im Inneren von House tobten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Er hatte selbst mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen, dass Richard und Francis seine Kinder waren. Das ihn das Ergebnis des One - Night - Stands mit Cuddy ihn jetzt wieder einholte, warf ihn etwas aus der Bahn.

Er schaute auf, begegnete dem Blick von Chase. Dieser sagte ihm alles. House erhob sich, ging auf Chase zu. "Okay…Ich rede mit ihm."

Nur ein leichtes Nicken von Chase war die Antwort.

Wilson stöhnte innerlich auf, als er das typische Geräusch eines Stockes auf den Fußboden vernahm. Das personifizierte Böse betrat den Raum.

"Hör zu…Ehe du ausrastest…Oder du mich raus schmeißt…Können wir reden?", begann House sofort, sah wie Wilson die Augen öffnete und den Kopf zu ihm drehte.

Langsam kam House auf das Bett zu, griff dach der Krankenakte, die am Bett hing und laß sich die Berichte durch.

Stumm beobachtete Wilson den Diagnostiker, der früher mal sein bester Freund war.

Nach einer Weile ließ dieser die Akte sinken, begegnete dem Blick von Wilson.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass die Jungs von mir sind.", sagte er lahm. "Ich werde Unterhalt zahlen…"

"Wovon denn House? Du kommst doch gerade so über die Runden. Woher willst du dann noch zusätzlich das Geld nehmen, um den Unterhalt zu zahlen?", sagte Wilson ruhig.

House zog sich einen Stuhl heran, nahm auf diesen Platz. "Ich bekomme das schon hin." Er warf einen Blick auf den Überwachungsmonitor.

Sie hatten Wilson zu dessen Sicherheit wieder an das Gerät angeschlossen. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass sie sofort reagieren konnten, sollte es unerwartete Komplikationen geben.

Wilson entging der Blick von House nicht, seufzte leise auf. "Wie oft habt ihr es getan?"

"Einmal. Glaub mir Wilson…Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Sache ungeschehen machen.."

"Wieso? Ich meine…Ihr habt zwei wunderbare Jungs zu Stande gebracht. Alle Achtung. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich das so gut hinbekommen hätte."

"Jim…", unterbrach House seinen Freund. Ihm war der sarkastische Unterton nicht entgangen.

"Ist doch wahr! Wir haben es zwei Jahre versucht. Ihr bumbst einmal miteinander und schon hast du einen Treffer gelandet." Ärger kroch in Wilson hoch. Der Kerl hatte wirklich die Nerven, hier herein zu spazieren und um Verzeihung zu bitten.

"Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe…Nur…" Er senkte den Kopf, starrte auf den Boden. Er wollte Wilson als Freund nicht verlieren. Wilson bedeutete ihm so viel.

"Ward ihr besoffen? Oder zugekifft?"

Die Frage von Wilson warf House einen Moment aus der Bahn. "Was?"

"Ward ihr besoffen? Zugedröhnt?", wiederholte Wilson seine Frage.

Stille trat ein, weil House angestrengt nachdachte. Es war schon zu lange her. "Ich weiß nicht…Nein. Nein wir waren nicht besoffen."

Wilson nickte leicht, schürzte die Lippen. "Okay…Gut." Das war ein weiterer Schock für Wilson. Er hätte es ja irgendwie verstanden, wenn sie zugedröhnt gewesen wären, als sie es miteinander getrieben hatten, aber jetzt zu erfahren, dass sie nüchtern gewesen waren…Nein. Das ist ja noch schlimmer.

"Hör zu House. Ich bin ziemlich fertig. Der Unfall hat mich doch sehr mitgenommen. Ich würde es nett finden, wenn du jetzt gehst.", sagte Wilson und schloss die Augen.

House öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder, weil er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er stand auf, nickte leicht und verließ das Krankenzimmer von Wilson.

Cuddy haderte mich sich selbst, ob sie noch einmal zu ihrem Mann gehen sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie es, aber auch wieder nicht.

Sie gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und dann betrat sie erneut das Zimmer ihres Mannes.

"Hallo Jim.", sagte sie zaghaft, trat an sein Bett heran. Seine Körperhaltung verriet ihr, dass er den Ärger und den Zorn unterdrückte, der in ihm tobte.

"Hallo Lisa.", erwiderte er.

"Ich freue mich, dass es dir den Umständen entsprechend gut geht." Sie verschränkte nervös die Hände ineinander, widerstand der Versuchung, dass Zimmer wieder zu verlassen.

"Danke dir.", entgegnete er, beobachtete sie aufmerksam. "Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Cuddy schluckte hart. Nickte dann leicht. "Naja…Eigentlich vor deiner Reaktion…", begann sie rasch, als sie sah, dass er die Stirn runzelte.

"Eigentlich sollte es das, nur bringt das nicht wirklich was." Er verlagerte leicht seine Position, seufzte leise. "Hör zu Lisa. Das du jetzt hier bist, zeigt mir, dass ich dir noch was bedeute. Zumindest sehe ich das so. Ob du es so siehst, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht bist du nur hier, weil dich das schlechte Gewissen plagt." Er unterbrach sich, sah zu, wie seine Frau auf der Bettkante platz nahm.

"Jim…Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du den Unfall überlebst hast. Wirklich." Sie griff vorsichtig nach seiner linken Hand. Der Gips würde in einer Woche herunter kommen und sie hoffte, dass er seine Hand dann wieder ohne Einschränkungen gebrauchen konnte.

"Danke." Irgendwie verpuffte der Ärger. Sie hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Allein durch ihre Anwesenheit. Sanft erwiderte er ihren Händedruck. "Wie geht es den Jungs?", fragte er ruhig.

Ein erstaunter Blick traf ihn. Hatte er sie jetzt wirklich gefragt, wie es den Jungs ging?

"Francis und Richard geht es ganz gut. Okay…Sie haben mit deinem Unfall zu kämpfen. Und sie wissen Bescheid." Sie war der Ansicht, dass sie ihm es sagen sollte, dass die Jungs wussten, dass er nicht ihr Vater war.

"Ich weiß…", sagte er leise und Cuddy trat sich symbolisch in den Hintern. Natürlich! Sie war ja dabei gewesen, als Richard sich verplappert hatte.

"Tut mir leid…", flüsterte sie.

Wilson nickte leicht und plötzlich standen Tränen in seinen Augen. Cuddy sah diese und es krampfte ihr das Herz zusammen. Sie hatte ihren Mann noch nie weinen gesehen. Das er es jetzt tat, erschütterte sie. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, umarmte ihn.

Ein leises Schluchzen erklang. Wilson schlang seine Arme um Cuddy, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihren Hals.

Sie hielten sich einfach nur fest.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und Wilson wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Tut mir leid. Sind die Nerven. Bin etwas fertig." Entschuldigte er sich.

Cuddy strich ihm über die kahl geschorene Stelle am Kopf, lächelte ihren Mann liebevoll an, küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe.

"Du braust dich nicht zu entschuldigen.", flüsterte sie, griff erneut nach seinen Händen. Auch ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich…Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich hätte tot sein können…Ich konnte den Wagen nicht mehr lenken…Ich habe nur noch den Aufprall gespürt, dann nichts mehr." Erneut stiegen Tränen auf. Wilson ließ Cuddy Hände los, wischte die Tränen ärgerlich weg.

"Aber du bist nicht gestorben. Du lebst…", sagte Cuddy leise. Sie war hilflos überfordert. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Sie konnte die Gefühle ihres Mannes nicht händeln. Sie wusste wieder einmal nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

"Ja." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Meinst du, die Jungs möchten mich besuchen?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er sie an.

"Sicher doch." Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er sich öffnete. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und erneut küssten sie sich. Hoffnung brandete auf, dass sie sich nun, nach dem schlimmen Unfall, zusammenrauften. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Brust, stand dann auf und ging zum Telefon, um die Nanny anzurufen.

"Cuddy ist bei Wilson." Chase schlenderte in den Besprechungsraum herein, ging zur Kaffeemaschine, schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und ging an den Tisch.

Cameron blickte ihm entgegen, wartete, bis ihr Kollege platz genommen hatte. "Und?"

Chase nahm eine Schluck vom Kaffee, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Nun ja. Kein Schreien. Kein Türenknallen. Obwohl das ja auf der ITS nicht geht…Sie reden miteinander."

Cameron pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Das ist…" Sie beugte sich vor, legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch. "Wilson ist nicht böse? Ich meine…Jetzt wo er sich wieder erinnert?"

Ein kurzes Schulterzucken von Chase folgte auf Camerons Aussage. "Man munkelt, dass er sich schon vor dem Unfall mit seiner Frau ausgesprochen hat."

"Ja das habe ich auch gehört. Nur wenn er…" Cameron riss überrascht die Augen auf, als ihr eine Erkenntnis kam.

"Was ist?, fragte Chase besorgt.

"Er weiß wer der Vater seiner Jungs ist."

"Was?"

"Ja! Man bekommt nicht so einfach einen Herzinfarkt. Wilson nicht. Er lebt gesund. Raucht nicht. Er hat heraus gefunden, wer der Vater ist und das hat den Infarkt ausgelöst."

Chase dachte einen Moment nach, nickte dann leicht. "Ja da könntest du Recht haben.", sagte er leise, beugte sich vor. "Hast du eine Ahnung wer der Erzeuger sein könnte?"

"Nach der Reaktion von Wilson?"

Sie sahen sich an und dann wussten sie Bescheid.

"House."

Wilson starrte Francis und Richard an, als ob sie Marsmännchen wären. Was war denn das? Irgendwie sahen die zwei anders aus.

"Nun ja…Sie fanden deinen Haarschnitt cool. Sie haben sich selbst die Haare geschnitten. Naja..Sie haben es versucht. Thomas hat das etwas korrigiert."

Wilson fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf, grinste dann verstehend. "Ach so. Nun ja. Ich muss sagen, euch steht der Schnitt gut."

Francis und Richard wechselten einen Blick miteinander, grinsten dann schelmisch. "Echt? Danke!", sagten sie laut, kletterten auf das Bett ihres Dads. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der die vier sich nur ansahen.

"Nun ja…Also…", begann Wilson, atmete tief durch. "Wollen wir über die ganze Daddysache reden?"

Richard schürzte die Lippen. "Nee. Mir ist es schnuppe, dass du nicht unser..wie sagte Mummy..biologisch..biologischer Dad bist."

Überrascht hob Wilson seine Augenbrauen. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

"Genau. Ist doch alles Wurscht. Nicht Mummy?" Francis drehte den Kopf, blickte seine Mutter an.

"Äh…Ja.", sagte sie leicht verwirrt. Sie war genauso überrascht wie ihr Mann, dass die Jungs keine Probleme in der Tatsache sahen, dass Wilson nicht ihr biologischer Vater war.

"Ihr habt wirklich keine Probleme mit…", begann Wilson, wurde aber sofort von Richard unterbrochen.

"Nö." Er tippte auf den Gipsarm seines Vaters, hörte auf den Klang.

"Da bin ich baff." Wilson fuhr sich über die Augen, begriff nicht, was hier gerade passierte. Die Jungs waren weit toleranter als er oder Cuddy.

"Ich auch.", warf Cuddy ein. Auch sie war überrascht, dass die Jungs alles locker wegsteckten. Aber vielleicht, war das nur gespielt und im Inneren der Jungs sah es ganz anders aus. Aber darüber wollte sie sich eigentlich keine Gedanken machen. Sie wollte das Positive sehen. Nicht das Negative.

"Dürfen wir verraten, was wir Daddy schenken?" Richard blickte seine Mutter fragend an.

"Natürlich.", entgegnete sie.

"Wir haben dir ein neues Auto gekauft." Gespannt schauten die drei Wilson an.

"Ein Auto? Warum?"

"Na deins ist doch Schrott!", half Francis Wilson auf die Sprünge.

"Ja ich weiß, dass meins Schrott ist. Aber…Warum?" Etwas ratlos blickte Wilson drein.

Cuddy nahm am Fußende des Bettes platz. "Du brauchst wieder einen Wagen. Und den Jungs hat es echt Freude gemacht, das Auto zu kaufen."

"Genau! Der sieht genauso aus wie dein Schrotti." Francis begann zu kichern über seinen Witz.

"Schrotti!", echote Richard, fing auch an zu lachen.

Cuddy und Wilson warfen sich einen Blick zu, versuchten erst gar nicht, ernst zu bleiben.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein heiteres Lachen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Rumgekichere, Erzählens und Diskutierens, verließen Cuddy und die Jungs Wilson.

Erschöpft ließ dieser seinen Kopf in das Kissen sinken. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er angelte nach dem Telefonhörer, tippte eine Nummer ein, hörte auf das gleichmäßige Hupen am anderen Ende.

"Wilson…"

"Hallo Mom. Ich bin es, Jim."

"Jim? Mein Gott! Jim!"

Wilson hörte wie seine Mutter nach Duncan rief, konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Junge! Du kannst dich erinnern?", fragte sie.

"Ja Mom. Ich kann mich erinnern."

Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was jetzt am anderen Ende der Leitung los war. Seine Mutter stellte ihr Telefon auf frei, somit konnte auch Duncan mitreden. Und dieser tat es auch gleich.

"Junge? Man sind wir froh, dass du nun endlich voll und ganz okay bist. Sollen wir rein kommen?"

"Nein. Ist lieb gemeint, aber ich brauche heute mal Ruhe. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber hier ist soviel los. Ständig tanzen Leute an." Er sah schon wieder eine Schwester eintreten, versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen.

"Sorry. Blut.", formten lautlos ihre Lippen.

Wilson nickte leicht, ließ dann die Blutabnahme kommentarlos über sich ergehen.

"Hört zu. Kommt morgen vorbei. Ich bin ziemlich groggy derzeit."

Die Schwester war fertig, schenkte Wilson ein kurzes strahlendes Lächeln und ließ ihn wieder allein.

"Okay Junge.", meldete sich seine Mutter. An ihrer Stimme erkannte Wilson, dass sie erleichtert und glücklich war. "Möchtest du was? Sollen wir dir was mitbringen?"

Wilson überlegte einen Moment, aber derzeit fiel ihm nichts ein. "Nein. Ich wüsste nicht was. Aber wenn mir was einfällt, so lasse ich es euch wissen."

"Okay. Mach das.", warf Duncan ein.

"Mom. Dad…Ich mach Schluss. Mir brummt der Schädel."

"Oh ja. Dann…Gute Besserung. Wir haben dich lieb.", sagte Dharma.

"Ich liebe euch auch. Bye." Wilson unterbrach die Verbindung, schloss erschöpft die Augen und sehnte sich nach Ruhe.

Die bekam er auch. Sie ließen ihn wirklich den restlichen Tag in Ruhe. Wilson war dankbar dafür.

Am nächsten Morgen begrüßte ihn ein bekanntes Gesicht. Mandy steckte ihren Kopf herein, lächelte vorsichtig.

"Frage: Haben sie Bock auf eine leichte Trainingsstunde? Ich weiß, was passiert ist und wenn sie nicht in der Stimmung sind, so…", begann sie.

"Nein. Ist schon okay. Nützt ja nichts.", entgegnete er. Eigentlich freute er sich, Mandy zu sehen. Sie war herzerfrischend. Offen und unkompliziert. Er sah ihr entgegen und wurde plötzlich leicht rot, als ihm etwas einfiel. 'Verdammt' dachte er. Ich stand mit ihr unter der Dusche.

Mandy entging seine Reaktion nicht. "Was ist?", fragte sie sanft.

"Äh…Nichts.", stammelte Wilson, verfluchte sich, dass er rot geworden war.

"Okay." Mandy schmunzelte, wurde dann auf einmal ernst. "Oh!", flüsterte sie. Ihr dämmerte es, woran er gedacht hatte. "Nun ja…War rein beruflich. Okay?"

"Okay. Danke." Sie blickten sich an, senkten dann verlegen den Kopf. "Nun ja…Was haben sie mit mir vor?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Kraftraum? Wir machen einen Ausflug in die PT Abteilung. Sie setzten sich an die Kraftmaschine und ich schlürfe einen Kaffee. Na? Gute Idee?"

"Naja…" Er hob den Kopf wieder, lächelte verschmitzt. "Wenn ich auch einen bekomme…" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich will damit nicht vorschlagen, dass wir die Plätze tauschen. Um Gottes Willen. Aber denken sie nicht, dass ich mir einen nach der ganzen Schinderrei einen verdiene?"

Mandy lachte fröhlich auf, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Okay. Schinden und dann Kaffee.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

"Ich muss sagen, die Meds sind wirklich gut.", murmelte Wilson.

Mandy grinste vor sich hin, als sie die Bemerkung hörte, schob Wilson, der im Rollstuhl saß, in den Aufzug. "Ja. Was wäre die Welt ohne Painkillers."

"Eine Welt voller Schmerz.", entgegnete Wilson, rieb sich den Nacken und lächelte vor sich hin.

Wenig später betraten sie die physiotherapeutische Abteilung des PPTH. Nur ein Patient und ein Therapeut war noch anwesend.

"Hallo.", begrüßten sie sich.

Mandy machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung und unmerklich nickte der andere Therapeut.

"Okay Mrs. Spears. Das reicht für heute."

Mrs. Spears schien erleichtert zu sein, dass die Therapiestunde vorbei war. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, den Raum zu verlassen.

Irritiert schaute Wilson ihr nach, blickte dann Mandy an und deutete zur Tür. "Stumme Absprache, oder was?"

Mandy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Privileg des Departementchefs. Privatbehandlung."

"So?" Wilson hob belustigend die Augenbrauen. "Ich denke mal, sie rechnen das extra ab?", fragte er sie ironisch.

"Ja sicher. Ich muss ja auch irgendwie zu meinem Geld kommen."

"So so. So läuft das also. Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wo das ganze Geld verschwindet. Da gibt es aufgeführte Posten…" Er schaute sie mit seinen braunen Augen.

Mandy erwiderte seinen Blick, versank in Wilsons Augen. Puppy Face.

"Mandy…Wir sollten anfangen, ehe der Kaffee kalt wird."

"Oh! Ja. Ja natürlich.", stammelte sie.

Nach zwanzig Minuten erbat Wilson sich eine Verschnaufpause. Mandy vergewisserte sich, dass sie ihn für einen kurzen Moment alleine lassen konnte. Eilte dann davon, um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Erschöpft schloss Wilson die Augen, horchte in sich hinein. Im Grunde fühlte es sich nicht schlecht an. Im Grunde. Aber er wusste, dass das Gefühl den Medikamenten zuzuschreiben war.

"Reha wäre nicht schlecht."

Eine ihm zu wohlbekannte Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

"Ja. Hast recht. Ich werde mich noch heute darum kümmern." Wilson öffnete die Augen wieder, drehte den Kopf und schaute House entgegen, der langsam den Raum durchquerte.

House nahm auf der Liege platz, legte den Stock neben sich und schaute zu Boden.

Schweigen trat ein. Keiner wollte den Anfang machen. Schließlich hob House den Kopf, begegnete dem Blick von Wilson.

"Sie war einsam. Ich auch. Wir haben einen Film geschaut. Rotwein getrunken. Da ist es passiert." Er machte eine Pause. "Wir haben in diesem Moment nicht an Verhütung gedacht. Tut mir leid." House fühlte sich hundeelend. Er würde sein letztes Hemd geben, um das Geschehen rückgängig zu machen. "Wilson…"

"Lass gut sein. Ich habe nicht die Kraft mehr, die Diskussion weiter zu führen. Ich akzeptiere die Tatsache. Und gut. Ich werde mich von Lisa trennen. Auszeit von allem."

"Gehst du? Verlässt du das PPTH?"

"Ja. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich nach allem hier, noch da bleibe?"

"Nein. Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte House leise.

In diesem Moment betrat Mandy wieder den Raum. Sie sah House auf der Behandlungsliege sitzen, stutzte kurz. "Oh Doktor House. Welch eine Ehre…"

House verstand den Wink von Mandy, erhob sich, griff nach seinem Stock und humpelte zur Tür. "Wilson…" Er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Ich will nicht, dass wir im Hass auseinander gehen."

Wilson presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann leicht.

House drehte sich wieder um, verließ den Therapieraum.

Mandy reichte ihm die Wasserflasche, sah zu wie er etwas umständlich diese öffnete. Sie half ihm nicht. Übung machte den Meister. Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte Wilson es geschafft, die Flasche zu öffnen, nahm einen Schluck.

Auch Mandy nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus ihrer Flasche, deutete auf die nun wieder geschlossene Tür. "Ich kann mich nicht wirklich mit ihm anfreunden. Die Luft wird eisig, wenn er ein Zimmer betritt."

"Ja.", sagte Wilson nur, starrte ins Leere. "Hören sie…Ich weiß, dass ich es eigentlich besser wissen sollte…Schließlich bin ich Arzt…" Er sah Mandy an.

"Ich bin ganz Ohr.", entgegnete Mandy, schloss ihre Finger fester um die Flasche.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob meine Beine geschwollen wären. Wassereinlagerungen…"

Sofort war Mandy bei ihm, kniete sich hin und schob ein Hosenbein hoch. Missbilligend schnalzte sie mit der Zunge. Nach einem kurzen Check, bestätigte sich Wilsons Vermutung. "Ja sie haben recht. Wir sollten mit Bowers reden." Sie stand auf, ging zum Telefon an der Wand. "Hallo. Mandy hier von der Physio. Ist Doktor Bowers zu sprechen?" Sie wartete einen Moment, ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, um dann wieder auf Wilson hängen zu bleiben. "Hallo Doktor Bowers. Doktor Wilson ist gerade in Behandlung. Wir haben eben festgestellt, dass sich ein Lymphödem in beiden Beinen gebildet hat. Frage: Kann ich mit einer Lymphdrainage beginnen?" Sie hörte einen Moment zu, schmunzelte dann. "Ja er hat es bestätigt. Ja die Sympthome sind eindeutig. Danke. Bye." Mandy legte auf, drehte sich zu Wilson um und kam auf ihn zu. "Wir haben grünes Licht."

"Das ist gut." Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Jetzt gleich?"

Ein leichtes Schulterzucken war die Antwort von ihr. "Warum nicht. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist hier. Man arbeitet sich nicht wirklich tot."

Amüsiert hob Wilson die Augenbrauen. "So? Na dann werde ich mal meine Frau informieren, dass in der Physiotherapie eine lasche Arbeitseinstellung herrscht. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch demnächst vor lauter Arbeit nicht retten könnt."

Sie sahen sich an und mussten plötzlich lachen. Nach einem Moment beruhigten sie sich wieder.

"Nun?", fragte Mandy.

"Äh…Nun ja. Okay."

"Sie müssten…" Mandy wurde etwas rot, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie es Wilson sagen sollte.

"Oh…" Auch Wilson wurde etwas rot.

"Naja…Als wir das letzte Mal…Sie waren da einfach nur Wilson. Nun…Nachdem sie sich wieder erinnern können…Doktor Wilson…" Entschuldigend zuckte sie erneut mit den Schultern. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass…"

"Mandy…", unterbrach Wilson sie. "Locker nehmen. Okay?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer von ihr erklang. "Ja sie haben recht."

"Dann los jetzt."

Duncan lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand des Flurs, beobachtete die Schwestern und Ärzte, die geschäftigt herum liefen. Zumindest sah es so aus.

Dharma saß auf der Besuchercouch, blickte vor sich hin und fragte sich, wo sich ihr Sohn rum trieb.

Ein Lachen war von fern zu hören und sie wusste sofort, dass es das Lachen ihres Sohnes war. Dharma stand auf, trat zu ihrem Mann. "Er kommt."

Und tatsächlich. Plötzlich schoss ein fröhlicher James Wilson in seinem Rollstuhl um die Ecke. Geschoben von Mandy.

"Mann! Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen…Oh! Hallo Mom! Dad!"

Mandy stoppte vor Wilsons Eltern, schaute sie verlegen an. "Sorry…"

"Ach was.", warf Wilson ein. "Sie werden es verkraften."

Duncan schloss die Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Bist wieder der Alte, wie ich sehe." Er öffnete die Augen wieder, umarmte seinen Sohn. "Hallo Sohn." Ein kurzer Kuss folgte. Dann war Wilsons Mutter dran. Ihre Begrüßung war genauso herzlich, wie die ihres Mannes.

Sie schob Wilson danach ins Zimmer und kurz darauf lag er in seinem Bett. Mandy beeilte sich zu verschwinden.

Etwas verwundert schauten Dharma und Duncan ihr nach.

"Hat nichts zu bedeuten.", beruhigte Wilson seine Eltern.

"Wirklich?", hakte Dharma nach.

"Ja wirklich, Mom." Wilson schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

"Okay, Schatz." Sie nahm auf der Bettkante platz, schaute sich ihren Jungen genauer an. "Sieht ja schon gut aus…"

"Na ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist mir nicht ganz wohl."

"So?" Auch Duncan nahm platz, hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Ja. Ich brüte etwas aus. Fragt mich nicht was. Ich kann es noch nicht zuordnen." Er griff nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch, nahm einen Schluck.

Besorgt wechselten Dharma und Duncan einen Blick miteinander. Sie hofften beide, dass es wirklich nichts ernstes war. Gerade jetzt, wo sich ihr Sohn wieder erinnerte. Wo es nun aufwärts ging mit ihm.

"Hast du es schon abklären lassen."

"Nein Mom. Aber ich mache es noch." Sie war wieder mal eine Glucke. Im Grunde hatte er ja nichts dagegen, dass sie sich Sorgen machten, aber manchmal ging es zu weit. Manchmal erdrückte ihn ihre Fürsorge.

Dharma spürte, dass ihr Sohn leicht genervt war. "Tut mir leid. Ich mach mir halt Sorgen. Ist das Recht der Mutter."

"Ich weiß. Schwamm drüber." Er griff nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie leicht. "Nun gut…Was gibt es neues?", fragte er seine Eltern.

Cameron schaute House mit verschränkten Armen ärgerlich entgegen. "Wie konnten sie das nur ihrem besten Freund antun?", fragte sie ihn sofort, als er bei ihr war.

"Haben sie nichts besseres zu tun, als mir hinterher zu spionieren?", antwortete er.

"Wir haben eins und eins zusammengezählt."

House presste seine Lippen zusammen. "Wer?"

"Chase und ich…"

"Chase…", zischte House, schob sich an Cameron vorbei, um den Besprechungsraum zu betreten. Cameron beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. So einfach kam er ihr nicht davon.

"House!", rief sie verärgert.

Er fuhr herum, starrte sie an. "Was verlangen sie von mir? Soll ich mich selbst geißeln? Was wollen sie?"

"Ich…Ich…" Cameron schaute hilflos drein.

"Dann halten sie ihre Klappe." Energischer als sonst, legte House seinen Stock auf den Tisch, setzte sich.

Stumm nahm Cameron ebenfalls platz, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie musste wissen, warum er es getan hatte.

Mandy blickte von ihrem Therapiebericht auf, als die Tür aufging und Doktor Bowers die Physiotherapie betrat.

"Hallo Mandy. Darf ich sie einen Moment sprechen?"

"Ja sicher." Sie legte den Stift weg und klappte die Akte zu, stand dann auf und deutete auf eine ruhige Ecke.

Sie nahmen platz, sahen sich einen Moment an.

"Okay…Ich möchte mich mit ihnen über Doktor Wilson unterhalten.", begann Bowers.

"Oh…", sagte Mandy, faltete ihre Hände ineinander und versuchte die Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

"Keine Angst. Ich werde sie nicht anmeckern." Bowers lächelte beruhigend.

"Okay…" Erleichtert ließ sie ihren Atem entweichen.

"Es sei denn, sie haben ein schlechtes Gewissen?", setzte Bowers nach.

Abwehrend hob Mandy die Hände. "Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste…"

"Gut." Bowers machte eine kurze Pause. "Was sagt ihr Bauchgefühl? Ihre Fachkompetenz? Hat Doktor Wilson Probleme? Mit seiner Verletzung?"

Einen Moment dachte Mandy nach. "Ja. Er klagt mehr über Schmerzen. Sein Bewegungsausschlag wird schlechter. Okay…Ich weiß, dass es gerade mal eine Woche her ist, mit dem Unfall. Trotzdem…Das Lymphödem hält sich im Rahmen."

"Ist er berührungsempfindlich? Hitze?", unterbrach Bowers sie.

"Ja. Er gibt selbst an, dass er das Gefühl hat, zu verbrennen."

Nachdenklich nickte Bowers, senkte dann den Kopf. "Gut. Danke.", sagte er, hob den Kopf wieder und blickte Mandy an. "Hoffen wir, dass sich unsere Vermutung nicht bestätigt…" Er ließ das Ende offen.

"Sie meinen, dass er das Material abstößt?"

"Ja. Hoffen wir, dass es nur dabei bleibt." Bowers erhob sich. "Danke."

Auch Mandy stand auf. "Keine Ursache."

Richard suchte fieberhaft in seinem Zimmer nach dem Brief. Sein geheimer Brief! Der von 'FBI'. Frustriert setzte er sich auf das Bett, starrte vor sich hin. Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf. Sein Daddy hatte ihn hintergangen. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass es geheim bleiben würde. Und nun? Der Brief war weg. Wie konnte er das nur tun?

Francis schlenderte in das Zimmer, sah seinen Bruder auf dem Bett sitzen und begann zu grinsen.

"Du siehst aus, als ob du was verloren hättest."

Richard blickte auf. Abfällig schnaubte er. "Das geht dich gar nichts an."

Francis schlenderte heran und ließ sich auf das Bett neben seinen Bruder sinken.

"Was meinste wie lange Daddy noch im Krankenhaus bleiben muss?"

Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Eine Woche?"

"Eine Woche? Nee bestimmt länger. Er kann ja gar nicht laufen.", erwiderte Francis.

"Wenn du es besser weißt, warum fragst du mich dann?", herrschte Richard ihn an.

"Ich denke nur logisch."

"Du und logisch denken? Pah!"

Einen Moment saßen sie stumm da, hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

"Jungs! Macht euch fertig!" Cuddys Stimme drang an ihre Ohren.

Richard und Francis rutschten vom Bett und gingen hinter. Unten wartete schon ungeduldig ihre Mutter.

"Was trödelt ihr so rum? Keine Lust, Daddy zu besuchen?"

"Doch.", kam es von den beiden und Cuddy schüttelte verwundert den kopf, als sie das hörte.

"Na dann los."

Duncan und Dharma drehten sich um, als sie hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

"Daddy!", riefen die Jungs, stürmten auf Wilson zu und sie umarmten sich.

"Hey ihr Racker.", entgegnete Wilson, küsste seine Jungs kurz und grinste sie an. "Wie ich sehe, wachsen eure Haare nach. Wie meine." Er drehte kurz den Kopf hin und her.

"Oh ja!" Richard fuhr sich über seinen Kopf, grinste ebenfalls durch die Gegend.

Duncan und Dharma wechselten einen Blick miteinander, fingen dann ebenfalls an zu lachen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Heiterkeit, tauschten sie endlich die Begrüßungen aus.

Francis und Richard nahmen vorsichtig auf dem Bett platz.

"Nun ja…", meldete sich Duncan zu Wort. "Wir müssen dann wieder los." Er beugte sich zu seinem Sohn herunter, küsste ihn kurz. "Halt die Ohren steif.", flüsterte er zu ihm und Wilson lächelte schwach.

"Mach ich Dad.", entgegnete er und ließ den Kuss von seiner Mutter über sich ergehen.

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa!", riefen Richard und Francis, winkten den beiden zum Abschied.

Dann waren die vier allein. Die Jungs baumelten mit den Füßen, warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Ehe die stille unerträglich wurde, räusperte sich Cuddy.

"Ich gehe heute zum Doktor. Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob wir in neun Monaten ein neues Familienmitglied haben."

Große Kinderaugen sahen sie an.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Richard seine Mutter.

"Mami bekommt ein Baby. Stimmts?" Francis schaute stolz in die Runde, weil er es verstanden hatte, was seine Mutter mit dem neuen Familienmitglied gemeint hatte.

"Nun ja…Ja. Francis hat recht. Aber sicher bin ich mir ja noch nicht. Deshalb gehe ich heute zum Arzt und dann wissen wir, ob wir ein Baby bekommen."

Sie sah ihren Ehemann an, wartete auf seine Reaktion. Außer einem nachdenklichen Kauen auf der Unterlippe, hatte er noch keinen Kommentar abgegeben.

"Jim?", fragte Cuddy vorsichtig.

"Das ist gut. Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja.", sagte sie leise. Er ist misstrauisch. Wäre ich auch, nach der ganzen Sache. Er denkt bestimmt, dass, sollte ich wirklich schwanger sein, dass Baby erneut nicht von ihm ist. Ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Wilson wusste, welche Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und Cuddy ergriff diese. Scheu lächelte sie ihn an, beugte sich zu Wilson herunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich."

Cuddy versuchte sich zu entspannen, als der Frauenarzt mit seiner Untersuchung begann. Sie war gespannt, ob sich ihr Gefühl nicht geirrt hatte.

Nach wenigen Minuten legte der Arzt das Instrument weg, lächelte sie an.

"Und?", fragte Cuddy ganz aufgeregt.

"Sie haben recht. Glückwunsch. Dritter Monat."

Zischend ließ sie ihren Atem entweichen. "Wow! Das ist…Danke!" Sie strahlte ihn an, erhob sich und blieb einen Moment auf der Liege sitzen.

"Danken sie nicht mir. Ich habe damit nix zu tun.", entgegnete der Gynäkologe, streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Cuddy ergriff diese und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Wenige Minuten später war sie wieder unterwegs zu ihrem Mann.

Während Cuddy bei der Untersuchung war, gingen Richard und Francis ihrem Dad auf die Nerven. Sie hielten ihn ganz schön auf Trab.

Wilson versuchte den beiden bei ihren Gesprächen zu folgen, aber da die Jungs gleichzeitig redeten, verstand er teilweise kein Wort.

"Und dann hat Eddie gemeint, dass die Jackals nichts drauf haben. Die Yankees wären viel besser. Daraufhin hat Francis ihm eins auf die Nase gegeben."

Wilson hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Was?" Er schaute Francis an, der verlegen auf den Boden schaute. "Du hast Eddie geschlagen?"

"Ja! Er hat ihm die Nase gebrochen. Das Blut spritzte nur so rum!" Richard unterstrich seine Ausführung mit ausschweifenden Gesten.

"Aha." Wilson versuchte Ernst zu bleiben. Die Darstellung der Beiden amüsierte ihn.

"Na bei euch geht es aber lustig zu." Cuddy betrat wieder den Raum, kam auf die drei zu und reichte Wilson den Ausdruck.

"Du bist wirklich…", begann er, sah auf das Bild und war sprachlos.

Spät am Abend betrat Bowers das Krankenzimmer von Wilson. Er sah sofort, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

"Schmerzen?", fragte er Wilson sanft und dieser bejahte.

Bowers schürzte die Lippen, deutete auf Wilsons Beine. "Darf ich?"

"Ja."

Die nächsten Minuten checkte Bowers Wilson durch. Er tastete das Operationsgebiet ab, bewegte die Hüften sacht durch und schnalzte nachdenklich mit der Zunge. "Ich mache gleich noch einen Ultraschall. Bin sofort wieder da."

Er stand auf, verließ Wilson für einen Moment und kam mit einer Schwester und dem Ultraschallgerät wieder.

"Gut dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Bowers abwesend.

Wilson zuckte kurz zusammen, als Bowers die Pflaster entfernte und etwas Ultraschallgel auf der Hüfte verteilte. "Kalt?"

"Ja." antwortete Wilson, drehte den Kopf und schaute genauso wie sein Kollege auf den Schirm.

Routiniert fuhr der Schallkopf über die Haut, fing Wilsons Hüfte ein und projizierte diese auf den Schirm.

Dunkle Stellen wurden sichtbar, wo eigentlich keine sein dürften. Bowers drehte den Kopf, begegnete dem Blick seines Kollegen. "Zwei." Nur ein Wort. Nur eine Feststellung.

"Ja."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Beide Ärzte fällten im Geiste eine Entscheidung.

"Schwester…Holen sie bitte das Punktionsbesteck."

Wilson schloss die Augen, fluchte innerlich. Toll auch. Punktion. So was wünschte er nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind.

Wenige Minuten später kam die Schwester zurück, reichte Bowers das benötigte Besteck und schenkte Wilson ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Dieser erwiderte es schwach.

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht angenehm wird. Nur wenn wir nicht abchecken, ob Bakterien drin sind, so können wir auch nicht entscheiden, was zu tun ist."

"Ist mir schon klar.", entgegnete Wilson, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

"Ich möchte sofort alle Beteiligten hier haben, die bei der OP von Wilson dabei waren!", donnerte Bowers, als er am nächsten Morgen seine Station betrat. Sofort eilte eine Schwester davon, holte die Unterlagen und kurz darauf versammelte sich das OP- Team im Dienstzimmer.

"Doktor Henderson hatte Nachtschicht und ist derzeit zu Hause.", erklärte die Dienst habende Schwester.

"Dann beordern sie ihn her.", sagte Bowers scharf. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er mehr als verärgert war.

Die Anwesenden hüteten sich davor, irgendetwas zu sagen, warteten bis Henderson da war.

Während Bowers auf seiner Station rumbrüllte, hatte Wilson Besuch.

Thomas Wilson stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt und blickte seinen Bruder an.

Er sieht blass aus. Schlechter als beim letzten Mal, schoss es Thomas durch den Kopf.

"Schlag keine Wurzeln.", erklang eine leise Stimme.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Thomas Mund. Er kam auf Wilson zu, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und musterte ihn eingehend.

Wilson öffnete die Augen und blickte seinen Bruder an.

"Kommt drauf an, ob es etwas nützt. Das Wurzeln schlagen." Thomas küsste kurz Wilson. "Hallo Jim."

"Hallo.", entgegnete dieser. "Nichts zu tun?"

"Nein." Thomas richtete sich wieder auf, grinste schelmisch. "Mom meinte, du bräuchtest einen Babysitter." Er breitete seine Arme aus. "Nun denn! Hier bin ich. Ich nehme zwanzig Dollar die Stunde. Essen nicht inbegriffen."

"Du würdest auch Mutter abfetten. Nicht wahr?" Auch Wilson musste grinsen.

"Sicher! Ich muss doch sehen, wie ich zu meinem Geld komme. Der Luxus, in dem ich lebe, muss doch finanziert werden." Ein prüfender Blick traf Wilson und schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf. "Hör zu…ich weiß nicht, ob du den Nerv hast zu reden. Über Lisa…Die Jungs und so."

Das kurze Zucken um den Mundwinkel von Wilson ließ Thomas erahnen, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Aber was soll es. Sie mussten reden.

"Ja wir sollten reden.", sagte schließlich Wilson und Thomas nahm Platz.

"Gut. Dann los.", bemerkte Thomas.

"Lisa ist wieder schwanger. Ich habe gestern die Testergebnisse gesehen. Und ein Bild."

"Wow…", entfuhr es Thomas leise.

"Ja. Ich klammere mich mal jetzt mit den Gedanken daran, dass es von mir ist. Wenn nicht…" Er ließ das Ende offen.

Aufmerksam hörte Thomas zu, unterbrach seinen Bruder nicht.

"Sie haben gestern Abend noch meine Hüfte punktiert. Da bisher noch keiner auf dem Matte erschienen ist, nehme ich mal an, dass es nicht so rosig aussieht. Da ich das Gefühl habe, als verbrenne ich innerlich, werden wohl Bakterien am Werk sein."

"Ist das gefährlich? Ich meine…Angenommen da ist wirklich was am arbeiten…Was würde passieren?"

Ein kurzes Schulterzucken. "Weiß nicht. Ich bin weder Orthopäde noch ein Spezialist für Entzündungen. Sollte ich allergisch auf das Metall reagieren, so heißt das, dass die Schrauben und Platten wieder raus müssen. Antibiotikum in hohen Dosen und was weiß ich noch alles."

"Knochenfraß?" Sofort hob Thomas die Hände. "Sorry. Ich bin Laie. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so was gibt."

"Gibt es schon. Nekrose. Naja…Machen wir die Pferde nicht unnötig scheu." Wilson fuhr sich durchs Haar, starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. "Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du die Maklerangebote mal durchgehen würdest. Du hast da etwas mehr Erfahrung als ich."

"Du willst wirklich ausziehen?", hakte Thomas nach.

"Ja will ich. Lisa und ich sollten etwas Distanz zwischen uns bringen."

"Okay. Wie viele Angebote hast du schon?"

"Fünf. Sie liegen in der Schublade."

Thomas stand auf, öffnete die Lade und holte die Mappe heraus. Die nächsten Minuten blätterte er die Angebote durch, nickte dann leicht. "Ich sehe sie mir in Ruhe an und sage dir dann Bescheid, welches sich gut anhört."

"Danke dir."

"Keine Ursache. Hausbegehung wäre aber auch nicht schlecht.", warf Thomas ein.

"Ja ich weiß. Nur derzeit gestaltet sich das etwas schwierig." Wilson zeigte auf das Zimmer um sich. "Denke kaum, dass die mich im Bett dorthin rollen. Obwohl…" Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. "Mit dem Rollstuhl würde das gehen." Seine Miene erhellte sich etwas.

Auch Thomas musste leicht lächeln. Wenn sich sein Bruder mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, so zog er es auch durch. Mit allen Konsequenzen.

"Na ja. Erst einmal muss das Angebot stimmen. Dann können wir uns immer noch überlegen, wie wir dich dort hin karren. Und ehrlich Jim…Gesundheit geht vor."

"Ja natürlich."

Henderson betrat den Raum, blickte kurz in die Runde und setzte sich wortlos auf den freien Stuhl.

Bowers klappte eine Akte auf, nahm einen Stapel Zettel heraus und reichte sie herum.

Irritiert schauten die Anwesenden auf diese, fingen dann leise an miteinander zu murmeln.

"Hat einer etwas dazu zu sagen?" Ganz ruhig stellte Bowers seine Frage, trotzdem war seine Wut und sein Zorn zu spüren.

"Eine Metallunverträglichkeit ist nicht selten.", begann Luther, ein junger Assistenzarzt.

Bowers stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch ab, beugte sich vor und fixierte den Arzt mit einen strengen Blick.

"Wie viele Fälle sind Ihnen bekannt?" Noch immer hatte Bowers Stimme einen ruhigen Ton, aber die Anwesenden wussten, dass er gleich explodieren würde.

"Äh…Zwei auf Zehntausend.", beantwortete Luther die gestellte Frage, merkte gar nicht, wie er seinen Chef auf die Palme brachte.

"Zwei auf Zehntausend…", wiederholte Bowers langsam. Richtete sich wieder auf. Er begann im Raum herum zu laufen. "Soviel ich weiß, hatte sich Wilson als Kind den rechten Arm gebrochen. Sie haben einenMarknagel verwendet, um den Bruch zu richten. Laut seiner Personalakte, ist die Heilung ohne Probleme verlaufen." Bowers blieb stehen, wandte sich an die Anwesenden. "Die Krankheitserreger weißen eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Bakterien auf, die in einer nicht sterilen Umgebung auftreten. Nun?"

Stille machte sich breit. Man konnte förmlich eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

"Ich war es. Ich bin dran Schuld.", meldete sich plötzlich eine leise Stimme. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf eine Schwester. Sie war den Tränen nahe. "Mir ist bei der Vorbereitung die Beckenrepositionszange herunter gefallen. Es war dann nicht mehr die Zeit, sie erneut zu sterilisieren. Ich habe sie dann schnell abgewaschen."

Ein Stöhnen erklang.

"Das ist nicht wahr.", brachte Bowers schockiert hervor.

"Tut mir leid. Ich trage die volle Verantwortung dafür. Und ich stehe dafür gerade."

"Sie werden zu Doktor Wilson gehen und ihm den Sachverhalt erklären. Sie sagen ihm, was passiert ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja Doktor Bowers.", sagte leise die Schwester.

"Gut."

Bowers schritt neben Chase dem Gang Richtung Wilsons Zimmer entlang.

"Er wird uns den Kopf abreißen. Garantiert.", sagte Bowers, blickte kurz Chase an.

"Ja.", antwortete dieser nur.

"Sie kennen ihn länger als ich…Meinen Sie er dreht uns einen Strick draus?"

Ein kurzes Schürzen der Lippen. Ein nachdenklicher Blick. "Ich weiß es nicht. So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, hat er die Sache mit dem CT auch ruhen lassen."

"Echt? Ich dachte es wäre eine Schadensersatzklage an den Phillipskonzern raus gegangen?"

"Nicht von seiner Seite aus. Soviel ich mitbekommen habe."

Chase griff nach der Tür, schob diese auf und ließ Bowers vor, die Höhle des Löwen zu betreten.

"Hallo Doktor Wilson." Bowers trat an das Bett seines Kollegen heran, schaute ihn ernst an. "Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

Wilson presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, faltete die Hände ineinander und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Gut…" Ein tiefer Atemzug und dann erklärte Bowers Wilson, was passiert war.

Kurz darauf standen die Beiden wieder auf dem Gang, schauten sich perplex an.

"Das ist jetzt nicht wahr? Ich habe mich verhört, oder?", fragte Chase.

"Wenn das so ist, so habe ich mich auch verhört.", entgegnete Bowers. Sie konnten immer noch nicht glauben, was eben dort drin passiert war.

"Er steht unter Drogen. Oder?" Noch immer waren sie baff. Und überrascht. Diese Reaktion hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatten erwartet, dass er rumbrüllte. Mit irgendetwas nach ihnen warf. Oder das er rumtobte. Aber das er gar nichts sagte, war weit schlimmer.

Sie sahen House am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen. Irgendwie sah er verloren aus, wie er dort dastand.

"Er hat daran zu knabbern. Mehr als wir ahnen.", bemerkte Chase.

"Ja. Wir sehen uns." Bowers klopfte Chase kurz auf den Rücken und entfernte sich dann.

Abwartend blieb Chase stehen, gab House zu verstehen, dass er ruhig näher kommen könne. Langsam setzte sich House in Bewegung. Sein Stock klickte auf den Boden. Wenige Meter vor Chase blieb er stehen, sah ihn fragend an.

"Ihm geht es nicht gut. Eine OP- Schwester hat Mist gebaut. Richtigen Mist." Sein Blick ging kurz an House vorbei, fokussierte sich dann wieder auf ihn. "Bakterielle Entzündung. Sieht schlecht aus."

House senkte den Kopf, starrte auf den Boden. "Mist.", murmelte er.

"Ja. Ich muss los House.", sagte Chase, schob sich dann an seinen Boss vorbei.

Wilson war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte es ja schon insgeheim geahnt, aber dass sich seine Befürchtung bewahrheitet hatte, ließ ihn in ein tiefes großes schwarzes Loch fallen. Hörten die Hiobsbotschaften denn nie auf? Er merkte wie seine Stimmung auf den Null - Punkt sank.

"Darf ich?", fragte eine ihm zu vertraute Stimme.

Braune Augen folgten der Gestalt mit dem Stock, wie diese langsam den Raum durchquerte und auf dem Stuhl platz nahm.

"Ich habe gehört was passiert ist…", begann der Diagnostiker langsam, blickte seinen Freund an. "Ich würde gern helfen. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest.", sagte er schnell hinterher.

"House…"

"Da gibt es ein Mittel. Ich habe es zum ersten Mal gesehen, als ich in Japan war. Es ist ein…sagen wir mal…ungewöhnliches Mittel. Die westliche Welt hält nicht viel von Hokus Pokus…"

"House…"

"Wilson…Bitte."

Überrascht hob Wilson seine Augenbrauen. Der bittende, fast flehentliche Tonfall von House irritierte ihn. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts. Er atmete tief durch. "Okay."

"Danke!" House sprang auf und war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Verwundert schaute der Onkologe ihm nach. Was sollte das? Wollte House seine Seele rein waschen? Sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen? Wahrscheinlich. Im Grunde war es ihm egal. Hauptsache er wurde die Schmerzen und die Bakterien los.

Sofort, nachdem House Wilson verlassen hatte, verschwand er aus der Klinik. Er meldete sich nicht ab, sagte niemanden, wohin er ging. House war einfach verschwunden.

House direkter Weg führte ihn in das kleine aber feine Chinaviertel von Princeton. Er betrat den winzigen Laden von Mr. No, nickte kurz einer Frau zu, die die Waren in einem Regal sortierte.

Mt. No sah House entgegen. Sie tauschten kurz die obligatorischen Begrüßungsfloskeln aus.

"Ich suche nach Ging ho mei. Eine Wurzel reicht."

No nickte, ging kurz in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam wieder zurück, eine kleine Tüte in der Hand. "Für einen Patienten?"

"Ja. Streptokokkus aurelus. Sehr schlimm.", antwortete House. "Meister Lee hat ein rotes Gewürz unter gemischt."

No lächelte wissend. "Das Wunderkraut. Moment." Erneut verschwand No kurz.

House schaute sich im Laden um, registrierte kleine Gläser mit Schlangenzähnen, Hühnerfüßen und anderes Getier. Eine richtige Hexenküche, dachte er. Kräuter und Tinkturen die tausend Jahre alt waren. Und Leben retteten.

"Hier. Wissen sie Bescheid, wie sie es anwenden müssen?", fragte No ihn.

"Ja."

"Gut."

Wenige Minuten später war House auf dem Rückweg in die Klinik.

Das Labor war leer, als House es betrat. Das war ihm nur recht. So konnte er ungestört, dass Gebräu anrühren. Er lachte trocken auf. Gebräu. Ja das war das passende Wort. Wilson würde ihn einen Irren nennen, wenn er heraus fand, was er da zusammen mischte.

Mit höchster Konzentration begann House, die Arznei herzustellen.

"Wussten sie, dass House fast drei Stunden außer Haus war?"

Die Frage von Chase riss Cuddy aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Sie blickte auf, begegnete zwei Augen, die Mitgefühl und Soge ausdrückten.

"Nein das wusste ich nicht.", sagte sie müde, strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück. "Eigentlich möchte ich es auch nicht wissen."

Chase schürzte kurz die Lippen, gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Da Wilson Ihr Mann ist, sollten sie vielleicht wissen, dass House irgendetwas vor hat, was ihn betrifft. Er sprach von einer Arznei, die in Japan oder China sehr bekannt ist. Alternative Medizin."

Ein wachsamer Ausdruck trat in Cuddys Gesicht. "So? Was hat er vor?" Alles was ihren Mann helfen konnte, hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Er war kurz angebunden, als er in die Besprechung kam. Ich denke mir, er will Wilson helfen. Er meinte, da gäbe es was, was die Bakterien bekämpfen würde." Abwehrend hob er die Hände. "Fragen Sie mich nicht wie…Lassen Sie ihn machen. House hat bisher immer gewonnen, was die Bekämpfung von Krankheit und Leid betraf."

Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich Cuddys Kehle. "Ja Sie haben Recht. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen."

"Gut." Chase machte eine kurze Pause. "Wie verkraften es die Jungs?"

"Gut. Ganz gut. Denke ich.", sagte sie ausweichend und Chase hütete sich davor nachzuhaken.

"Freut mich." Er stand wieder auf, nickte ihr noch einmal kurz zu und ließ sie dann wieder allein.

Mandy wischte sich ihre schweißnassen Hände an den Hosenbeinen ab, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür zu Wilsons Krankenzimmer.

Sie sah sofort, dass er Schmerzen hatte und fragte sich sogleich, ob es ein Fehler war, jetzt hier aufzukreuzen.

"Hallo.", sagte sie vorsichtig, kam langsam auf Wilson zu.

"Hey.", entgegnete er. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, er freute sich sie zu sehen. Sie war eine angenehme Abwechslung in dem Klinikalltag.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie…Ich meine…Ich weiß, dass Sie Schmerzen haben und da hat man nicht wirklich Lust, etwas zu machen…"

"Mandy…Hören Sie auf. Ich bin froh Sie zu sehen." Er richtete sich auf, blickte Mandy schelmisch an. "Auf in die Folterkammer?", fragte er nach.

"Öh…Ja…", stotterte sie, war einmal mehr überrascht, dass Wilson alles so locker sah. Na ja. Locker nicht gerade. Er machte das Beste aus der derzeitigen Situation.

"Gut. Dann los."

"Ich hatte gestern nach langer Zeit wieder einen Toten." Mandy lag auf einer Behandlungsliege, starrte zur Decke.

Wilson drehte den Kopf, blickte Mandy interessiert an. Auch er lag auf einer Liege, ein Wärmkissen im Rücken. "So was passiert.", sagte er leise.

"Ja schon. Nur…Ich wusste um dem Gesundheitszustand des Patienten. Er war herzkrank. Hatte eine Bypassoperation hinter sich. Ich habe das Standardprogramm gemacht. Bevor er aufgestanden ist, habe ich Blutdruck und Puls gemessen. Alles okay. Wir sind zur Treppe gegangen. Er wollte zuerst runter." Mandy brach ab, drehte ebenfalls den Kopf, begegnete dem Blick von Wilson. "Ich habe wieder gemessen. Ganz nach Vorschrift. Er fühlte sich etwas mang..Aber hey! Das ist doch normal. Wir haben eine kurze Pause gemacht und dann sind wir wieder zurück. Dann im Zimmer habe ich noch einmal gemessen. Und es war alles in Ordnung." Nachdenklich wurde ihr Blick, als die Erinnerung an Gestern wieder hoch kam. "Er war okay."

"Mandy…"

"Als ich heute morgen auf Arbeit kam, hat man mich informiert, dass er, keine halbe Stunde später nach der Therapie gestorben ist. Ich konnte es nicht fassen." Ihr Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf ihn. "Bin ich schuld?"

"Nein. Sie sind nicht schuld. So etwas passiert."

"Ich weiß. Nur werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass…"

"Mandy…" Wilson unterbrach sie, richtete sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Rand der Liege. Er verbiss den Schmerz, konzentrierte sich auf die junge Physiotherapeutin. "Wenn wir jedes Mal über unser Verhalten nachdenken würden, würden wir nie vorwärts kommen. Wir würden stagnieren. Keiner kann vorher sehen, was kommt. Der Tod des Patienten ist tragisch. Ja. Aber sie sollten sich nicht die Schuld geben." Er brach ab, sah zu, wie sie sich ebenfalls erhob. "Liegen Sie manchmal wach…Nacht? Oder können Sie nicht einschlafen, weil sich Ihre Gedanken um die Arbeit hier dreht?"

Mandy senkte den Kopf. "Ja."

"Haben Sie jemanden zum reden? Ein Mensch der zuhört?"

"Nein."

"Das ist nicht gut.", sagte Wilson, musterte Mandy.

"Ich weiß. Nur was soll man machen? Wir als kleine Angestellte bekommen keinen Psychologen zur Seite gestellt. Der Klinikpsycho ist nur für Ärzte da. Wir müssen sehen, wie wir mit dem Druck, mit dem Tod und mit dem Leid fertig werden." Sie blickte ihn an und er erkannte Zorn in ihren Augen.

"Ja ich weiß." Ein kurzes zusammenpressen der Lippen und dann wagte er eine Frage, die eigentlich hier nicht zur Debatte stand. "Könnten sie sich vorstellen, diesen Job hier, der mehr als sicher ist, aufzugeben und woanders neu anzufangen? Frei von Zwang. Frei vom Tod?"

Mandys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz? Meinen sie, dass ich…Aber wo?"

"In einer Privatpraxis. Gutes Klientel. Gute Arbeitsbedingungen."

Mandy atmete tief aus. "Wow. Das ist…Ich bin etwas baff."

"Die Sache ist noch nicht spruchreif. Ich kann auch nichts versprechen."

"Okay. Danke." Mandy stand auf, kam auf Wilson zu und schaute ihn an. "Danke."

"Nicht der Rede wert." Er winkte ab, legte leicht den Kopf schief. "Bin eigentlich keine große Hilfe, was das seelische betrifft…"

"Doch! Sie sind eine Hilfe.", sagte Mandy rasch. Zu rasch. Sie räusperte sich, zeigte auf den Gips, der immer noch am rechten Arm war.

"Morgen. Bin auch froh darüber. Das Ding stört."

"Kann ich mir denken. Ein Verwandter von mir hat sich mal beide Arme gebrochen. Der konnte gar nichts machen. Er wurde gefüttert. Vom Hintern abwischen will ich gar nicht erst reden."

Wilson lachte erheiternd auf. "Oh man…Da wird man wieder zum Baby."

Mandy prustete los, stellte sich das bildlich vor. Wilson fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigten sie sich wieder.

"Wissen Sie, was das krasseste ist, was mir je begegnet ist?" Er schaute Mandy an.

"Nein.", sagte sie interessiert.

"Es war in meiner Assistenzzeit…Ein Mann mittleren Alters…Er hat an seinem Haus das Dach repariert. War zu faul, die Leiter beim Abstieg zu benutzten. Tja…Das Ergebnis waren zwei gebrochene Fersen."

"Nein?"

"Doch!"

"Wie bescheuert kann man sein…"

"Sehr bescheuert."

"Da ist man ja noch beschissener dran. Er durfte nicht belasten, oder?"

"Nein. Gips bis zu den Knien."

Erneut erklang ein Lachen. Es tat Wilson gut, nach den ganzen Hiobsbotschaften, mal etwas Ablenkung und Spaß zu haben.

"Perfekt.", sagte House, nickte zufrieden und starrte die leicht bräunliche Flüssigkeit, die sich im Reagenzglas befand, an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er es hinbekommen würde. Stolz durchflutete ihn. Jetzt würde der schwierigste Schritt kommen. Testen ob es half. Davor hatte House die meiste Angst. Das sein Mittel versagen könnte. Das er Wilson und die anderen enttäuschte. Ein tiefer Atemzug, ein beherzter Griff nach dem Reagenzglas und dann machte sich House auf den Weg zu seinem Freund.

Das Krankenzimmer war leer, als er es betrat. Verwundert schaute er sich um, schritt zum Bad und öffnete die Tür. Leer.

"Wissen sie, wie House hinter seinem Rücken genannt wird?"

House spitzte die Ohren, als er eine weibliche Stimme hörte.

"Nein." Wilsons Stimme. House Ohren wurden noch länger. Er wollte um keinen Preis verpassen, wie er genannt wurde.

"Okay…Aber sie versprechen mir, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen? Das bleibt unter uns, okay?"

"Okay!", antwortete Wilson in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall.

Ein Komplott gegen ihn! House presste die Lippen zusammen. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft um den Stock.

"Gut…Also…"

House lauschte gespannt, aber das entscheidende Wort drang nicht an sein Ohr. Verdammt!

Plötzlich erklang ein Lachen. "Das ist nicht wahr?". fragte Wilson nach.

"Doch!" Mandy sprach voller Überzeugung.

"Das ist ja stark. Das muss ich mir merken."

House hörte das Klappen von Fußrasten, hielt jetzt den Zeitpunkt für richtig, aus dem Bad zu kommen.

"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir schon besser."

Das Lachen erstarb. Die Gesichter von Mandy und Wilson gefroren. Beide starrten House an, sagten kein Wort.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich euch so eine Angst einjage." Langsam kam House auf die beiden zu, blieb vor ihnen stehen und blickte beide nacheinander an. "Ich habe die Medizin fertig." Wie zum Beweiß hielt er das Reagenzglas in die Höhe.

"Okay…", sagte Wilson, ließ sich von Mandy ins Bett helfen. "Danke Mandy."

"Keine Ursache." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Er hat die Breitreifen aufgezogen. Seien sie ja vorsichtig." Mandy schmunzelte, richtete sich auf und salutierte kurz zu House.

Dann machte sie schnell noch das 'Ich sehe dich' Zeichen zu Wilson und verließ den Raum.

Ehe House etwas scharfes erwidern konnte, war Mandy schon aus dem Zimmer.

"Das Personal wird immer dreister.", bemerkte der Diagnostiker, wandte sich zu Wilson und stellte fest, dass dieser versuchte Ernst zu bleiben. Aber das Zucken um seinen Mund verriet ihn.

"Du findest das witzig?", fragte House grollend.

"Ja. Tut mir leid…Ich wollte dich nicht…", begann Wilson, kam aber nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, weil House kurz abwinkte.

"Vergessen."

Sie schauten sich an und plötzlich war der ganze Zwist, der Ärger für einen kurzen Moment verschwunden. Für wenige Sekunden, war alles wieder normal zwischen ihnen.

Schließlich räusperte sich House. "Ich denke mal, du willst Bowers dabei haben?"

"Nein. Ich vertraue dir."

Überrascht hob House seine Augenbrauen. "Aber vielleicht Cuddy…?"

"Nicht wirklich.", sagte Wilson leise.

"Okay. Wie du willst." Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis House die Spritze vorbereitet hatte. "Soll ich nicht doch?", fragte er noch einmal nach, aber Wilson schüttelte den Kopf.

Cuddy blickte von ihren Unterlagen auf, als das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Bürotür an ihr Ohr drang. Chase betrat ihr Büro, blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.

"House ist bei Ihrem Mann. Er hat das Mittel bei sich.", begann Chase ohne große Vorrede.

"Danke Chase.", erwiderte sie, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Cuddy?"

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich zu dem blonden Arzt um.

"Sie sollten nicht zu viel Erwartungen in House Wundermittel setzten.", sagte er ruhig.

"Ja ich weiß. Nur…Ich wünsche es mir aus ganzen Herzen, dass es wirkt."

Chase nickte leicht, begleitete dann seine Chefin hinaus.

Sie widerstand dem Drang zu ihrem Mann zu eilen, in dieser schweren Situation. Chase und sie beobachteten, wie House Wilson behandelte.

Mitfühlend verzog Chase das Gesicht, als House die Spritze setzte. Er wusste, und Cuddy auch, dass das nicht angenehm war.

"Er sollte einen privaten Raum bekommen. Raus aus diesem Fischglas. Weg von der totalen Überwachung.", sagte Chase an Cuddy gewandt.

"Ja. Nur würde Bowers das nicht zulassen. Die Infektion…Der Herzinfarkt…"

"Trotzdem. Wissen Sie wie das ist, zu wissen, dass einem die Mitarbeiter, die Patienten so sehen können? Er sollte seine eigene Privatsphäre bekommen. Er ist der Chef der Onkologie. Er sollte hier nicht weiter öffentlich liegen. Das ist nicht gut. Weder für ihn, noch für seine Autorität."

Ein leiser Seufzer erklang. "Sie haben recht. Ich rede mit Bowers. Notfalls setzte ich mich über ihn hinweg."

Ein kurzes Lächeln von Chase sagte ihr, dass er amüsiert war. "Gut." Er schaute noch einmal kurz zu House und Wilson, entfernte sich dann.

"So geschafft." House legte die Spritze weg, blickte seinen Freund an. "Wilson?"

Langsam öffnete dieser wieder die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen.

"Ich habs satt.", sagte er leise, wischte sich die Tränen weg, ehe sie über seine Wangen laufen konnten.

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem…"

"Ja sicher." Sie sahen sich an und dann lächelte Wilson leicht. "Danke."

"Bitte. So ich verschwinde wieder. Habe noch eine Menge zu tun. Bye Wilson."

"Bye House." Er sah dem Diagnostiker nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ. Sofort, als dieser verschwunden war, angelte sich Wilson sein Handy und tippte eine Nummer ein.

"Guten Tag Mr. Brice. Hier ist James Wilson. Ja…Danke gut. Ich möchte, dass sie die Scheidungspapiere verbrennen. Ja…Die Sache ist vom Tisch. Schicken Sie bitte die Rechnung an mein Büro in die Klinik." Er schmunzelte kurz. "Ja ich weiß. Danke für Ihre Mühe. Bye." Sofort wählte er eine neue Nummer. "Hallo Mom. Ja ich bin es. Nein keine Panik. Alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es Euch geht…"

Francis starrte finster auf dem Teller vor sich, fragte sich, wer die Pampe essen sollte. "Das sieht eklig aus.", bemerkte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich esse das nicht.", sagte er bestimmt.

Richard grinste vor sich hin. Ihm schmeckte es. Er schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter, schob seinen leeren Teller bei Seite und zog den seines Bruder zu sich. "Umso besser. Kann ich mehr essen."

Cuddy schaute den beiden zu, schluckte einen scharfen Kommentar herunter. Wenn sie jetzt eine Szene machte, so würde das nichts bringen. Nur Geschrei. Tränen und Frust.

Stirn runzelnd sah Francis seinen Bruder zu, wie dieser noch sein essen verdrückte. "Ich will, dass Daddy wiederkommt.", maulte er.

"Schatz…Du weißt doch, dass Daddy noch etwas im Krankenhaus bleiben muss. Er muss erst wieder ganz gesund werden." Lisa blickte Francis an, seufzte innerlich auf. Sie merkte, dass sie mit ihren nerven am Ende war. Wieder einmal.

"Ja ich weiß. Trotzdem…", schmollte Francis, wischte sich über die Augen, weil sie sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten. "Ich vermisse ihn.", schluchzte er auf und dann weinte er.

Cuddy wurde das Herz schwer. Sie stand auf, kam auf ihren Jungen zu, kniete sich hin und umarmte ihn. "Ich weiß. Ich vermisse ihn auch, Schatz." Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Kopf, küsste ihn dann liebevoll.

Francis schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Richard schien das ganze nicht zu stören, denn er aß fleißig weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte das Schluchzen auf. "Geht es wieder?", fragte Cuddy.

Ein leichtes Nicken von Francis. "Darf ich aufstehen?", fragte er leise.

"Ja natürlich."

Francis stand auf und ging die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Nachdenklich und besorgt schaute Cuddy ihm nach.

"Ich habe da so eine Werbung gesehen. Im Fernsehen. Da gibt es ein neues Modell von Lego…" Richard schaute seine Mutter an, grinste frech. "Das fehlt noch in unserer Sammlung. Kaufste mir das?"

Unwirsch runzelte Cuddy die Stirn. "Ihr habt doch erst Lego bekommen. Meinst Du nicht, dass das erst einmal reicht?"

"Aber wir könnten damit Daddy aufheitern. Wir nehmen das mit in die Klinik und dann bauen wir es zusammen. So langweilt er sich nicht mehr." Richard Logik war wieder einmal unschlagbar.

"Richard ich weiß nicht ob das geht."

"Warum nicht? Ist es verboten Lego mit ins Krankenhaus zu nehmen?"

"Nein ist es nicht."

"Dann können wir es doch machen! Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!"

Ergeben seufzte Cuddy auf. "Okay. Dann kaufen wir auf dem Weg zu Daddy dieses neue Dingsda."

"Jippi!", jubelte Richard, sprang auf und stürmte zu seinem Bruder hoch.

Cuddy räumte die Teller in die Spülmaschine, ging sich schnell frisch machen, um dann wieder in die Klinik zu fahren. Die Mittagspausen waren einfach zu kurz.

Cameron sah aus den Augenwinkeln zwei kleine Jungs an ihr vorbei stürmen, hob den Kopf und schaute verdutzt Richard und Francis nach, wie diese auf den Fahrstuhl zueilten und ungeduldig auf den Knopf herumdrückten.

"Was?", fragte sie leicht irritiert, die Dame am Empfangstresen. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, deutete hinter Cameron. Diese drehte sich um und sah Cuddy die Klinik betreten.

"Guten Tag Doktor Cuddy. Ihre Jungs haben ja richtig Power.", bemerkte sie freundlich.

"Da haben Sie recht Doktor Cameron." Sie sah sich kurz um, sah gerade noch, wie ihre zwei Helden im Fahrstuhl verschwanden. "Ich muss los. Nicht dass die ihren Daddy überfordern."

Wilson hörte seine Kinder schon, ehe er sie sah. Richard polterte wie ein Trampeltier zur Tür herein, dicht gefolgt von Francis, der einen etwas säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck machte, weil er wieder mal nur Zweiter geworden war.

"Daddy!", rief Richard, schmiss sich, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, in das Bett seines Vaters und fing sofort an, ihn vollzuquatschen. "Du glaubst nicht, wo wir vorhin waren!" Er wartete nicht die Antwort von Wilson ab, sagte sie gleich selbst. "Barnes & Noble! Das ist dort so geil! Die haben alles!" Eine dazu gehörende Geste unterstrich noch das 'alles'.

"Die haben sogar Hunde! Und Katzen! Und Ratten!", mischte jetzt auch noch Francis mit. Er krabbelte ebenfalls ins Bett, nahm die andere Seite in Beschlag.

"Ratten? So wie Steve?" Endlich kam Wilson mal dazu auch etwas zu sagen.

"Ja genau! So wie Steve! Daddy? Dürfen wir einen Hund haben?"

Zwei Paar Kinderaugen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Das haben wir doch schon auf dem Weg hierher diskutiert. Was habt Ihr beide an dem Wort 'Nein' nicht verstanden?" Cuddy betrat nun auch endlich das Zimmer, kam auf ihren Mann zu und küsste ihn kurz. "Hallo Schatz."

"Hallo Lisa.", entgegnete er, deutete auf das Paket in ihrer Hand. "Haben die Jungs Dich wieder mal in die Knie gezwungen?"

"Ja.", erwiderte sie zerknirscht, musste aber kurz darauf lachen. "Du kennst sie ja…Die setzten ihren treuen Blick auf und schon bist du um hundert Bucks ärmer."

"Soviel hat das doch gar nicht gekostet!", empörte sich Richard und Francis nickte zustimmend.

"Genau!", pflichtete er seinem Bruder zu. Er griff nach dem Paket und wenige Minuten später lagen die bunten Plastesteine auch noch im Bett.

"Bitte nicht.", stöhnte Wilson auf. "Kann ich nicht mal hier meine Ruhe vor diesen kleinen Dingern habenß", empörte sich Wilson halbherzig. Im Grunde war er seinen Söhnen nicht böse. Sie lenken sich ab und das war gut so.

"Kann ich Euch allein lassen?", fragte Cuddy in die Runde. Richard und Francis reagierten nicht, denn sie waren ja fleißig am basteln.

"Ja. Denke schon.", antwortete Wilson statt dessen, sah seiner Frau nach, wie sie wieder das Zimmer verließ. "Jungs? Könnt Ihr nicht unten auf dem Fußboden bauen? Muss das ausgerechnet in meinem Bett sein?"

Richard blickte kurz seinen Bruder an, dann schaute er zu Wilson. "Nö!" Kurz knapp und unmissverständlich.

Ergeben seufzte Wilson auf. "Okay. Dann räume ich das Feld.", sagte er resigniert auf, angelte nach dem Rollstuhl und saß kurz darauf in diesem.

Nun, nachdem Wilson das Feld geräumt hatte, machten sich die zwei Jungs noch mehr breit. Einen Moment schaute er ihn en zu, rollte dann zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Hatte er das richtige getan, als er Mr. Brice angerufen hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass die Scheidung vom Tisch war? Machte er sich und Lisa nicht etwas vor? War das der richtige Weg? So zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre?

Wilson senkte den Kopf, nagte nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum.

"Dad?" Eine kleine Kinderhand legte sich zaghaft auf seine Hand. Er blickte auf und sah Francis neben sich stehen. "Nicht traurig sein, Dad.", sagte er leise und dann umarmten sie sich.

"Ich bin nicht traurig, Schatz. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja wirklich." Wilson küsste kurz seinen Sohn, blickte dann zu Richard herüber. "Dein Bruder ist fast fertig. Was meinst Du…Passen in eure Bäuche noch Eis?"

"Eis?" Francis schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ja Eis. Ganz viel Eis. Na?"

"Ich will eine Trillionenhundertmillionen Kugeln!", rief Richard, rutschte vom Bett und ging auf seinen Bruder und Dad zu. Für Eis ließ er sogar sein Spielzeug liegen.

"Trillionenhundertmillionen? So viel?", fragte Wilson amüsiert nach.

"Noch mehr, wenn ich es schaffe!", prahlte Richard.

"Ich schaffe Billionen Kugeln.", warf Francis ein, fing an zu kichern.

"Okay. Da das geklärt ist…Dann starten wir mal in Richtung Kantine."

Vorsichtig balancierte Francis seinen Eisbecher durch die Reihen der Gäste, grinste schwach seinem Dad zu und stellte seine Erungenschaft schließlich auf den Tisch.

"Puh! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Eis so schwer sein kann.", bemerkte er, schaute sich nach seinem Bruder um, der, ebenfalls mit einem Eisbecher bepackt, auf sie zukam.

"Was meint ihr? Schafft ihr es noch bis nach draußen? Oder wollen wir hier das Eis verdrücken?" Fragend sah Wilson seine Jungs an. Diese tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander aus und kurz darauf verließen sie die Klinik.

Sie hatten es irgendwie geschafft, unfallfrei die Eisbecher in den Klinikpark zu bringen. Nun saßen Richard und Francis auf einer der Bänke, löffelten fleißig ihr Eis.

Ihr Vater nahm sich Zeit mit seinem, sah ab und zu durch die Gegend und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

"Irgendwie habe ich Bammel vor der Schule."

Wilson blickte Francis an, begegnete zwei blaue Augen. "Warum?"

"Weil die reden werden. Über uns. So war das auch bei Tom."

"Genau.", pflichtete ihm Richard bei. "Du ziehst aus, nicht?"

"Jungs…" So richtig wusste Wilson nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ja. Mami und ich wohnen erst einmal getrennt."

Ein bestätigender Blick traf Richard.

"Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? Alles Scheiße. Sie werden sich um uns schlagen. Es wird schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen." Verbittert klang Francis.

"Stopp!". sagte Wilson scharf und die zwei Jungs schauten ihn überrascht an. "Es wird keine schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen. Noch streiten wir uns um euch! Habt ihr verstanden?"

"Lügen. Alles Lügen.", murmelte Francis, senkte den Kopf und blickte auf sein Eis hinab.

Eine Hand schloss sich um seine und er hob wieder den Kopf, schaute in die warmen Augen seines Vaters.

"Francis…Deine Mutter und ich haben uns noch immer dolle lieb. Wir werden keinen Krieg führen. Wir sind nicht Toms Eltern. Hast du verstanden?"

Francis nickte nach einem Moment leicht, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Eis zu.

"Ziehst du in ein großes Haus?" Richard Frage klang interessiert.

"Äh…Ich habe noch keine neue Bleibe. Onkel Thomas hilft mir bei der Suche." Irgendwie fing die ganze Sache hier an, psychologisch zu werden.

"Wir brauchen auch ein neues Haus."

"Wieso?"

"Na wenn das Baby da ist. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mein Zimmer teile." Richard schaute seinen Vater empört an. "Ich teile mein Zimmer mit niemanden."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Francis, schob seinen leeren Eisbecher von sich.

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Wilsons Gesicht. "Ich denke mal, wir sollten erst einmal abwarten, was es überhaupt wird."

"Weißte das nicht?" Blaue Augen schauten in braune Augen.

"Nein weiß ich nicht. Weißt du es denn?"

"Nö. Woher denn? Ich war ja nicht mit dabei."

Wilson konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er sich nicht verschluckte.

"Das wäre ja noch schöner", sagte er amüsiert.

"Ich werde diesen Kram nicht machen. Ist doch langweilig."

Langweilig? Schoss es Wilson durch den Kopf und war einmal mehr platt von seinen Jungs.

"Genau. Langweilig. Und nutzen tut es eh nicht", warf Francis ein. "Ist nur anstrengend."

"Wir reden noch mal in ein paar Jahren über das Thema."

"Worüber wollt ihr reden?" Cuddy setzte sich an ihren Tisch, blickte interessiert in die Runde.

"Die Jungs finden Sex schrecklich", klärte Wilson sie bereitwillig auf. "Und langweilig."

"So?" Überrascht schaute sie abwechselnd ihre Jungen an. "Aber wenn es keinen Sex geben würde, so wären wir ausgestorben."

Gespannt warteten die beiden Erwachsenen, auf eine Reaktion von Francis oder Richard.

"Na ich weiß nicht…", ertönte es leise von Richard.

Unruhig begann Francis auf seinen Stuhl herum zu rutschen. Seine Eltern warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Was ist?", fragte schließlich Cuddy.

"Ich muss mal.", antwortete Framcis, stand dann auf. "Ganz dringend."

"Okay. Dann komm." Entschuldigend zuckte Cuddy mit den Schultern, streckte eine Hand nach Francis aus und dieser ergriff sie. "Bis gleich."

"Ja."

Sie und ihr Sohn gingen mit eiligen Schritten in Richtung Klinik.

"Fall nicht in die Kloschüssel!", rief Richard seinem Bruder nach, lachte dann über seinen eigenen Witz. Kurz darauf verstummte er, schaute seinen Dad an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Kannst du nicht bei uns bleiben?"

Zum ersten Mal, hängte Richard nicht den coolen Jungen heraus. Zum ersten Mal zeigte er, dass ihn der Unfall und die ganze Situation mitnahm.

Wilson griff nach einem Arm von Richard, zog ihn etwas näher zu sich heran. "Hör mal Schatz…Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man getrennt wohnt. Man tut sich dann nicht so weh."

Richard blickte seinen Dad an, schniefte leise vor sich hin. "Ich verstehe das nicht.", murmelte er, senkte den Blick. "Der Brief ist weg. Ich habe ihn überall gesucht…" Er hob seinen Blick wieder, schaute Wilson anklagend an.

"Der FBI Brief ist weg?"

"Ja. Hast du ihn?"

"Nein." Lisa! Wut kroch in Wilson empor, weil seine Frau die Frechheit besessen hatte, den Brief Richard weg zu nehmen. "Hast du gründlich nachgeschaut? Vielleicht ist er nur irgendwohin gerutscht?"

"Nein!", sagte Richard laut, begann zu schmollen.

"Hey! Wir finden den Brief wieder."

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen." Aufmunternd lächelte Wilson Richard an. Dieser streckte seine Arme aus und sie umarmten sich.

"Ich habe dich lieb, Dad."

"Ich dich auch."

Eine Woche später…

"Das ist doch Kacke. Ich kriege das eh nicht hin. Ein Krüppel bleibt ein Krüppel" Diese Worte ertönten hinter Wilson und plötzlich flog ein Gegenstand ganz nah an ihm vorbei. Er zuckte zusammen, drehte den Kopf und sah einen Jugendlichen an einem der anderen Tische sitzen.

"Joseph…Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist schon besser geworden."

"Reden Sie nicht so einen Stuss. Nix ist besser geworden." In der Stimme des Jugendlichen klang Ärger, Groll und Wut mit.

"Doch." Die andere Therapeutin gab sich redlich Mühe, Joseph zu motivieren, aber ohne Erfolg.

"Was hat er", fragte Wilson, drehte den Kopf zurück zu Mandy.

"Schlaganfall", klärte sie ihn auf.

Erneut drehte er den Kopf, blickte kurz zu Joseph. "Das ist hart. Aber er ist trotzdem gut. Ich sehe keinen großen Ausfälle."

"Ja." Sie schob ihm die Therapieknete zu, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Jeder denkt, dass seine Krankheit die schlimmste ist. Das es andere Menschen gibt, die noch schlimmer dran sind, wollen sie sich nicht eingestehen. Sie sehen nur sich. Nicht den Anderen neben sich."

"Ja." Er griff zur Knete, grinste leicht. "Grün? Farbe der Hoffnung?"

"Genau. Wenn Ihre Jungs Sie wieder besuchen, spannen Sie sie ein. Gehen Sie auf Ihre Station und basteln Sie mit Ihren kleinen Patienten. Das hilft. Glauben Sie mir. Rollen Sie die Joints für Ihre Krebspatienten. Benutzen Sie ihre hand wo immer es geht." Mandy wusste eigentlich, dass sie dem Arzt keine Ratschläge zu geben brauchte. Er wusste auch so Bescheid.

"Was denken Sie…Kann ich es mal wagen, mich ein paar Schritte auf meinen eigenen Beinen fortzubewegen? Nun da der Gips ab ist, kann ich mich besser abstützen." Braune Augen sahen Mandy fragend an.

"Ich weiß nicht. Probieren können wir es ja. Mehr als stürzen können Sie nicht."

"Ja das stimmt." Er legte die Knete wieder in die Schachtel, faltete die Hände ineinander und blickte die Therapeutin an. "Danke."

Überrascht hob Mandy die Augenbrauen. "Wofür?"

"Für die letzten Wochen."

"Oh." Verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, senkte den Blick.

"Hier sind Sie." Bowers betrat den Therapieraum, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Wilson und Mandy zu und stemmte seine Hände in die Seiten und schaute sie ärgerlich an. "Sie sollten schon vor einer halben Stunde im Untersuchungszimmer Eins sein."

"Sorry", murmelte Mandy.

"Es ist meine Schuld. Wir haben uns verquatscht." Wilson blickte Bowers an, schätzte ab, wie sauer er war.

"Doktor Wilson…Ich weiß, dass die Untersuchung nicht gerade prickelnd ist, aber trotzdem…"

"Schon gut", entgegnete dieser genervt, drehte seinen Rollstuhl herum und fuhr ohne große Eile zur Tür.

"Sieht gut aus." Bowers hielt Wilson das Röntgenbild vor die Nase und dieser warf nur einen kurzen Blick drauf.

"Schön", entgegnete er, lehnte sich dann abwartend zurück.

Bowers senkte den Kopf, nagte nachdenklich an der Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass er gegenüber Wilson ungerecht gewesen war. "Tut mir leid."

"Vergessen." Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

"War House in den letzten zwei Tagen hier?" Vorsichtig fragte Bowers, denn er wusste nicht, wie angefressen sein Kollege nach dem Zwischenfall im Therapieraum war.

Überrascht hob Wilson seine Augenbrauen. Sprachen sich die Ärzte nicht ab? Redeten sie etwa nicht über den Heilungsverlauf?

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Cuddy betrat das Zimmer. "Oh! Ich wusste nicht, dass Doktor Bowers…"

"Nicht so schlimm. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen", bemerkte Bowers, sammelte das Röntgenbild ein und lächelte Cuddy zu.

"Sie stören nicht. Vielleicht sollten Sie kurz bleiben." Cuddy reichte Bowers ein Schriftstück. "Der Antrag für die Reha meines Mannes." Sie wartete geduldig, wechselte einen Blick mit Wilson. Bowers sah sich den Antrag an, nickte dann leicht.

"Die Einrichtung ist nicht schlecht", bemerkte er, reichte das Blatt Papier an Wilson weiter. "Drei Wochen halte ich für angemessen." Er lächelte kurz seinen Kollegen an, zog sich dann zurück.

"Drei Wochen…", sagte Wilson leise. "Zeit um nachzudenken…"

"Jim…", begann sie, wurde aber von ihn unterbrochen.

"Thomas schaut sich die Wohnungsangebote für mich an. Ich ziehe aus. Wenn alles klappt nach der Reha."

"Das habe ich meinem Fehltritt zu verdanken, nicht wahr? Natürlich." Tränen stiegen in Cuddys Augen auf und sie wischte diese ärgerlich weg. "Gehst Du auch hier weg?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

"Ja."

Natürlich. Sie hatte die Antwort schon gewusst. Sie hatten darüber geredet. Aber die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich Zuletzt. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass sie doch noch die Kurve bekommen würden. Eine peinliche Stille entstand, in der jeder versuchte, woanders hin zu schauen.

"Geht es Deinem Herzen wieder besser?" Was für eine blöde Frage war das denn? Hatte sie keinen Verstand mehr? Sie benahm sich wie ein Idiot.

"Ich muss Betablocker nehmen." Er blickte sie an, runzelte die Stirn. "Warum fragst Du das? Du bist doch auch Ärztin und weißt, wie das nach einem Herzinfarkt abläuft."

"Ja ich weiß…Nur…Ich wollte nur mal so mit Dir reden."

"Oh…"

Idioten. Alle beide. Sie blickten sich an und plötzlich war es wieder da. Das leichte prickeln in der Magengegend. Die Schmetterlinge.

Cuddy streckte eine Hand aus, fuhr sacht über dass Haar ihres Mannes. "Die Narbe ist gar nicht mehr zu sehen", murmelte sie.

Er fing ihre Hand ein, hielt sie sanft fest. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Ich liebe Dich."

"Ich Dich auch." Ein zärtlicher Kuss folgte.

"Hör zu…Die Häuser sind Bullshit."

Wilson hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Den Ton war er von seinem Bruder gar nicht gewohnt. "Aha!"

"Ja! Ich habe was viel besseres gefunden. Apartmentwohnung. Große offene Küche. Großes Bad. Zwei Zimmer für die Kinder. Schlafzimmer und ein Wohnzimmer. Hier. Ich habe Fotos gemacht." Thomas reichte seinem Bruder die geschossenen Fotos von der Wohnung und dieser sah sie sich an. Auf dem ersten Blick machte die neue Bleibe einen guten Eindruck.

"Und die Miete ist auch bezahlbar." Thomas war zufrieden mit sich und seiner Errungenschaft. "Ich habe alles durchgecheckt. Nachbarn okay. Vermieterin ist eine ältere Dame. Völlig vertrauenserweckend."

"Dann bin ich überzeugt", stellte Wilson belustigend fest. Er legte die Bilder auf den Nachttisch, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch Haar.

"Geht gut nicht?"

"Was?", fragte Wilson irritiert.

"Das mit der Hand. Was macht das laufen?"

Ein Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Onkologen. "Sagen wir mal so…Ich bewege mich wie ein Neunzigjähriger, der Arthritis hat."

"Tja Brüderchen…Da sage ich nur…Notschlachten."

Sie blickten sich an und mussten lachen. Nach einem Moment beruhigten sie sich wieder. "Danke Thomas. Ich werde die Wohnung nehmen."

"Die Entzündungszeichen sind fast abgeklungen. Nur noch eine kleine Menge der Bakterien lässt sich nachweisen." Chase schob House einen Zettel über den Tisch und dieser nahm ihn auf. Die nächsten Sekunden las House stumm, ließ dann den Zettel sinken. "Wenn das Mittel so Bahn brechend ist…Warum wird es nicht öfters angewandt? Es könnte viel Leid ersparen."

Langsam lehnte sich House zurück, nahm die Lesebrille ab und schaute den jüngeren Arzt an. "Sie betrachten es als fauler Zauber. Es gibt keine genauen fundierten Studien über die Wirksamkeit."

"Aber es wirkt doch! Das haben doch die Ergebnisse bei Wilson gezeigt." Ungläubig schaute Chase seinen Chef an. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, dass in dieser Hinsicht noch nicht weiter geforscht worden war. House erhob sich, kam auf den jungen Arzt zu.

"Es ist wie bei der Akkupunktur. Oder dem Schröpfen. Alles fernöstliche wird verpönt. Ausgelacht. Ein Grund warum es nicht an die große Glocke gehangen wird." Er deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Bericht. "Sie haben die Antibiotikadosis erhöht gehabt…Wilson hat die volle Menge Antis bekommen, die es gab."

"Aber…" Chase öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als House die Hand hob.

"Geben wir uns damit zufrieden, dass es hilft." Damit schob er sich an Chase vorbei.

"Sagt mal…Was ist denn das?" Cuddy hielt den Schulrucksack hoch, wartete auf eine Erklärung von ihren Jungs.

Francis legte leicht den Kopf schief, grinste dann leicht. "Ist nicht meiner."

"Also?" Ein strenger Blick traf Richard. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, was sie hier sah.

"Da war ein Hund. So ein großer. Ein Pittbull. Der hat mich angefallen…"

"Schluss!", bellte sie, drückte Richard seinen Rucksack gegen den Brustkorb. "Meinst du, wir drucken das Geld? Glaubst du, dass wir euch jedes Jahr einen neuen Ranzen kaufen können?"

"Nein." Der ertappte Täter senkte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er, knetete nervös den Stoff seiner Hose.

"Richard…Warum hast du das getan?" Sie ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Knie, griff nach dem Rucksack und legte diesen auf dem Boden, um dann nach Richards Händen zu greifen.

"Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte dieser und Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf. Man sah deutlich, dass er kämpfte, nicht zu weinen.

"Schatz…" Cuddy nahm ihn in die Arme, spendete ihn Trost. Etwas ratlos stand Francis daneben, wurde langsam ungeduldig. Eigentlich war er ja immer derjenige, der die sentimentale Phase hatte. Er war eigentlich der Looser, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Das Richard jetzt heulte war irritierte ihn.

"Man kann so was besser machen, wenn man war geschenkt bekommt, was man sich schon so lange gewünscht hat."

Cuddy und Richard schauten Francis fragend an.

"Oh man…Na Dinge halt…Wie Handys, Spiele, Fahrräder und so", klärte er sie auf.

"Handys? Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Richard sich besser fühlt, wenn ich ihm…und dir…ein Handy kaufe?"

"Nu."

"Ja das wäre fein!", warf Richard ein. Er fand das toll. Es würde klappen, wenn sie sich gegen ihre Mutter verschworen.

"Ihr seid mir welche." Cuddy musste herzhaft lachen.

Die Jungs schauten sich an, wussten nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Duncan hielt seiner Frau die Eingangstür der Klinik auf, folgte ihr dann zum Fahrstuhl. Sie sagten kein Wort, als sie eintraten. Auch auf dem Weg zu dem Privatzimmers ihres Sohnes wechselten sie kein Wort miteinander. Kurz bevor sie eintraten hielt Duncan Dharma zurück.

"Im wird es gut gehen. Ganz sicher Schatz."

Leise seufzte sie, fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. "Ja du hast recht. Es geht ihm gut. Thomas hat es uns ja gesagt." sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und dieser ergriff diese. Sie hielten sich einen Moment fest, lächelten sich an und betraten dann das Zimmer.

"Hallo Liebling." Sofort eilte Dharma auf ihren Sohn zu, umarmte und küsste ihn.

"Hallo Mom. Dad." auch die beiden Männer umarmten sich kurz.

"Wie mir dein Bruder gesagt hat, bist du wieder auf dem Damm?", begann Duncan sofort, nahm auf einem der Besucherstühle platz.

"Ja. Die Schmerzen im Bein sind fast weg. Ab und zu zwickt es noch ein wenig, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Die Rippen werden auch langsam wieder." Wilson zuckte mit den Schulter, lächelte verschmitzt. "Unkraut vergeht nicht." Er hob seine lädierte Hand, öffnete und schloss diese. "Auch bald wieder einsatzfähig."

"Das freut uns. Toll." Dharma strahlte ihn glücklich an. Man merkte, dass ihr ein großer Stein, ein Felsbrocken, vom Herzen, von der Seele, gefallen war. Sie nahm auf der Bettkante platz, griff nach einer Hand von ihm.

"Alles klar bei euch?" Interessiert schaute Wilson seine Eltern an.

"Na klar! Wir haben massig viel zu tun." Duncan grinste seinen Sohn an. "Deine Mutter hält mich so was auf trab. Keine Minute zum verschnaufen lässt sie mir."

"Ach was?" Amüsiert wechselte Wilson einen Blick mit seiner Mutter. "Schmeißt er jetzt den Haushalt alleine?"

"Sicher. Faul auf der Couch rum sitzen gibt es bei mir nicht. Das weißt du doch."

"Couch…" Duncan schnaubte kurz. "Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie die aussieht. Deine Mutter scheucht mich durch die Gegend. Ich verbringe den größten Teil des Tages entweder auf der Straße oder im Garten. Ach ja…Einkaufen…Das hatte ich auch noch vergessen." Er verzog theatralisch das Gesicht und sie mussten daraufhin lachen.

Nach einem Moment der Heiterkeit wurden sie wieder ernst.

"Ich gehe nächste Woche zur Reha. Drei Wochen. Und die Scheidung ist erst einmal vom Tisch."

Wilsons Eltern sahen sich kurz an, blickten dann zu ihrem Sohn.

"Das ist…Junge…" Dharma drückte die Hand ihres Jungen kurz.

"Ich weiß." Er atmete tief durch. "Manchmal wünschte ich mir, mein Herz hätte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Ich müsste jetzt nicht mit der Tatsache leben, dass die Jungs nicht von mir sind."

"Jim…", sagte Dharma entsetzt, drehte sich zu ihrem Mann, bat um Hilfe.

"Mom! Ist doch wahr! Weißt du wie es ist, gegen den Impuls anzukämpfen, die Jungs nicht von sich zu stoßen? Sie umarmen dich und du weißt, dass sie nicht dein Fleisch und Blut sind. Da kommt dir der Begriff Bastard in den Sinn und ein kleiner Teil deines Hirns stimmt dem zu." Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf. "Das schlimmste ist, dass die Jungs leiden. Sie leiden unter der derzeitigen Situation. Mom…Was ist, wenn Lisa mich erneut betrogen hat? Sie meint zwar, dass sie nicht fremd gegangen ist, aber kann ich ihr auch glauben?"

"Junge…", begann sie, strich liebevoll über eine Wange von ihm. "Wir können dir den Schmerz nicht nehmen. Noch können wir alles ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist. Aber wir können für dich da sein. Wir hören dir zu."

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Wilsons Eltern draußen auf dem Gang, schauten sich hilflos an.

"Wir müssen mit einem Arzt reden", stellte Duncan fest.

"Ja du hast recht."

Sie blickten sich suchend um, entdeckten schließlich Bowers. "Doktor Bowers! Können wir kurz mit Ihnen reden?"

Bowers nickte, deutete auf sein Büro. Sie traten ein und nahmen platz.

"Jim hat uns gerade gesagt, dass er sich gewünscht hätte, er wäre bei dem Autounfall gestorben. Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?" Angespannt saßen Dharma und Duncan da, warteten auf die antwort des Arztes.

"Viele Unfallopfer sehnen sich nach dem Tod. Besonders wenn sie so etwas wie Ihr Sohn erleben musste. Wir haben im Team darüber gesprochen. Wenn er zur Reha geht, werden wir vorschlagen, dass er an einer Traumabewältigssitzung teilnimmt. Keine Sorge. Wir helfen ihn"

So ganz überzeugt waren die Wilsons noch nicht, aber doch etwas erleichtert. Sie dankten Bowers und verließen dann die Klinik.

Schon eine Weile beobachtete House seinen Freund. Es war weit nach Feierabend, aber so richtig Lust nach Hause zu gehen, verspürte er nicht. House schaute Wilson an, stellte fest, dass er in den letzten Tagen mindestens sieben Kilo abgenommen haben musste. Keine Frage. Der Gewichtsverlust war der Verletzung zuzuschreiben. Und ehrlich…Es stand Wilson gut, wieder auf sein Idealgewicht gekommen zu sein.

Plötzlich drehte Wilson den Kopf, begegnete House Blick. Er hob kurz seine Augenbrauen und House trat ein.

"Hey", sagte House kurz, blickte dann auf den Fernseher.

"Hey." Wilson folgte dem Blick seines Freundes, schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm.

"Was schaust du?"

"Chicago Hope."

"Deine neue Arbeitsstelle?" Der Diagnostiker setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, legte seine Beine hoch.

Ein kurzer Lacher ertönte. "Nicht ganz." Wilson hielt House die Chipstüte hin und dieser nahm sie an sich. Sofort begann House die https zu essen.

"Warum hat der Kerl keine Hosen an?" Interessiert schaute House zu, was auf dem Schirm passierte.

"Die Hosenbeine stören ihn beim Nachdenken. Sie machen Geräusche. Die Hosenbeine rascheln und da kann er nicht richtig nachdenken", erklärte Wilson.

"Der Kerl spinnt. Hosenbeine machen keine Geräusche."

"Doch das tun sie."

House drehte den Kopf, blickte Wilson an. "Du bist aber in letzter Zeit nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, oder?"

Auch Wilson drehte den Kopf. "Stoffhosen machen immer Geräusche. Ist eine Art von ihnen."

Einen Moment schwiegen sich die beiden Männer an.

"Mir ist das zu hoch. Ich mag Serien, wo man nicht groß nachdenken muss. Deshalb schaue ich auch General Hospital. Ist fast so wie der Denver Clan", sagte schließlich House.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über Wilsons Gesicht. "Ja. Jedem das seine." Er drehte wieder den Kopf zurück. "Die zwei sind wie wir. Der Kardiologe…" Wilson zeigte auf den rechten Mann, "…drangsaliert, beleidigt und schikaniert seinen Freund." Er deutete auf den anderen Mann. "Aaron Shut. Neurologe und der einzig wahre Freund von Jeffrey Geiger. Angesehener Kardiologe. Drei Millionen im Jahr wert…" Er ließ das Ende offen.

"Drei Millionen? Soviel bekomme ich nicht. Das muss ich ändern", warf House ein.

"Ja. Tu das."

Erneut verfielen sie in Schweigen, verfolgten die Serie.

"Sehe ich Dich noch einmal, ehe Du zur Reha gehst?", fragte House leise.

"Ja." Sie blickten sich an.

"Danke."

"Hier die Akte für die Hampton - Ärzte." Bowers reichte diese Wilson. "Viel Glück. Die Leute dort sind gut. Sehr gut." Ein kurzes aufmunterndes Lächeln von dem Arzt, ein leichtes Nicken zu Cuddy und dann war er aus dem Zimmer.

"Tja…" Wilson schaute auf die Akte in seinem Schoß, hob dann den Kopf.

Etwas traurig standen Francis und Richard vor ihrem Dad. Nun hieß es für drei Wochen Abschied nehmen.

"Hier!", sagte plötzlich Richard, drückte seinem Vater sein Lieblingsplüschtier in die Hände. "Damit Du nicht alleine bist. Und wenn Du mal traurig bist, so tröstet er Dich."

Überrascht und gerührt blickte Wilson seinen Sohn an. "Du gibst mir Schnuffel?"

"Ja." Richard fuhr sich über die Nase, schniefte.

"Und ich gebe Dir Lightning Jake. Das coolste Rennauto!" Francis hielt Wilson sein Lieblingsauto hin.

"Danke Schatz. Das ist lieb von euch." Wilson spürte, wie ihm die Augen feucht wurden. Wenn er jetzt nicht schnellstens verschwand, so würden sie alle heulen.

Lisa sah ihren drei Männern zu, versuchte ebenfalls die Tränen zurück zu halten.

"Ich habe Dich lieb, Daddy", schluchzte plötzlich Richard, schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sanft nahm dieser seinen Sohn in die Arme. "Ich Dich auch." Er blickte Francis an, schloss auch ihn in die Arme.

Nach einem Moment lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Nun denn. Wir sollten langsam los machen. Der Krankentransport wartet nicht ewig."

Lisa schob ihren Mann zum Ausgang.

"Also…" Sie atmete tief durch, beugte sich zu ihrem Mann herunter. "Halt die Ohren steif", flüsterte sie, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

"Du auch. Pass auf Dich auf. Und auf das Baby." Er fuhr zärtlich über ihre Wange, küsste sie noch einmal. "Ruf an, wenn was ist. Okay?"

"Okay. Mach ich", sagte Cuddy heiser, weil sich ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle formte. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sie näherten sich wieder langsam an.

3 Wochen später…

Wieder mal hatte einer der Ärzte Mist gebaut. Frustriert seufzte Cuddy auf, setzte ihre Unterschrift unter einem Vorgleich und schloss dann die Augen. Wann lernten ihre Mitarbeiter mal, dass das PPTH nicht über unendliche Geldresourcen verfügte? Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Bürotür drang an ihr Ohr. Begleitet wurde es von dem typischen Klacken eines Stockes. House! Er hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

"House…Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, um mich mit Dir zu streiten."

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur Hallo sagen…"

Überrascht riss Cuddy die Augen auf, starrte ihren Mann an, war dann sofort auf den beinen und umrundete den Schreibtisch.

"Jim!", rief sie erfreut, eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte Wilson.

Dieser schloss ebenfalls seine Frau in die Arme, was etwas schwierig war, weil irgendwie die beiden Krücken im Weg waren.

"Wieso bist Du schon da? Ich hatte Dich erst morgen erwartet", bemerkte Cuddy, schüttelte aber sogleich den Kopf, als sie sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte. "Ist egal. Ich freue mich so, dass Du wieder hier bist."

"Ich auch."

Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Sie küssten sich sanft und liebevoll. Keine Falschheit, kein Misstrauen, reine Liebe war zu spüren zwischen den beiden. Schließlich lösten sie sich etwas verlegen voneinander. Cuddy deutete auf die Couch und er nickte zustimmend. Wenige Sekunden später saßen sie auf dieser, schauten sich an.

"Sie brauchten mein Bett. Und da sowieso nix mehr passierte wäre, habe ich mich selbst entlassen", erklärte er sein zeitigeres Hier sein.

"Leidet Hampton also auch unter Bettenmangel. Ich dachte bisher immer, dass nur wir das Problem hätten."

"Wenn Du wüsstest…"

Sie mussten beide lachen. Erneut griff Cuddy nach ihm, strich zaghaft, so als wäre er nicht real, über seine Brust. "Du bist wieder hier", flüsterte sie. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

"Lisa…", sagte er sanft, wischte ihr behutsam die Tränen weg. Er fasste nach ihren Händen, drückte sie leicht. "Hey…So schlimm?"

Sie schniefte, nickte leicht und lächelte dann entschuldigend. "Ich bin einfach nur froh, Dich zu sehen. Ich habe Dich so vermisst."

"Ich habe Dich auch vermisst." Wilson kämpfte auch mit seinen Gefühlen. "Hör zu…Ich habe gleich einen Termin bei Bowers. Dann möchte ich noch kurz auf meiner Station vorbei schauen. Denke mal, dass wird zwei Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Ich möchte Dich nachher abholen und zum essen ausführen. Dich und die Jungs. Was hältst Du davon?"

"Ja. Ja!"

"Gut. Dann bin ich in zwei Stunden wieder da." Wilson beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr vor, küsste sie und stand dann auf, um das Büro zu verlassen.

Sprachlos, aber auch glücklich schaute sie ihm nach, wie er hinaus humpelte.

Chase betrat das Besprechungszimmer, grinste dümmlich seine Kollegen an.

"Was ist?", wollte Cameron wissen, sah zu, wie Chase am Tisch platz nahm.

Der blonde Arzt hatte noch immer das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er blickte House an, der gelangweilt mit seinem Ball spielte.

"Wilson ist bei Bowers." Kein Aha, oder Wow. Noch tosender Beifall erklang. Chase wusste eigentlich selber nicht, was er erhofft hatte. "Nun ja…Er geht an zwei Unteramstützen und sieht im Großen und Ganzen gut aus."

House hörte auf, mit dem Ball zu spielen, legte ihn vorsichtig ab. Freute er sich, dass sein Freund wieder da war? Oder hatte er Angst, dass das ganze Theater, dass Streiten erneut los ging? Er wusste es nicht, noch war er sich sicher, ob er Hallo sagen sollte.

"Er ist einen Tag eher da", warf Foreman ein, stand auf und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

"Ach nee. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Der Satz sollte belustigend wirken, aber das tat er nicht. Chase seufzte kurz auf. "Gehen Sie zu ihm. Sagen Sie Hallo. Er wird sich darüber freuen."

Die einzige Reaktion von House bestand nur darin, dass er wieder nach dem Ball griff und ihn erneut in die Luft warf.

Ruhig saß Wilson da, schaute Bowers abwartend an. Der andere Arzt blätterte durch den Abschlussbericht, nickte ab und zu leicht, blickte dann auf.

"Sie waren ja richtig fleißig", stellte Bowers fest, schmunzelte leicht, als ihm etwas einfiel. Wilson war kein Müßiggänger. Je eher wieder fit war, umso schneller konnte er verschwinden. Von dem Ort, der ihn verletzt hatte. Irgendwie konnte Bowers Wilson verstehen.

Ein kurzes Zucken des rechten Mundwinkel verriet, dass Wilson ahnte, was dem anderen Arzt durch den Kopf ging. "Sagen wir mal so, dass das Therapieangebot akzeptabel war. Und ich bin ehrlich…Mir läuft die Zeit weg. Mein neuer Job wartet nicht gerne."

Hatte der Buschfunk also doch recht gehabt, dachte Bowers. Wilson verlässt uns. Kann ich ihm nicht verdenken.

"Ja." Bowers klappte die Akte zu, stand auf. Auch Wilson erhob sich, ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand. "Werden Sie jetzt ihren Urlaub nehmen?"

"Ja. Ich nutze die Zeit, um alles zu regeln. Danke Dr. Bowers." Er nahm die Unterarmstützen auf, nickte seinem Kollegen noch einmal zu und verließ das Büro des Arztes.

Nachdenklich schaute der andere Arzt ihm nach. Sie wussten beide, dass noch nicht alle Probleme gelöst waren. Über den psychischen Zustand hatten sie gar nicht geredet. Noch immer war es ein Tabuthema. Und das bedauerte Bowers zutiefst.

"Die sind ja geil!", rief Garrett, umrundete Wilson und grinste ihn frech an. Dieser schaute auf ihn hinab, versuchte nicht lauthals zu lachen. "Mann Doc, die haben sogar Rücklichter." Der kleine Junge klopfte auf die Katzenaugen, hörte auf den Klang.

"Freut mich, dass sie Dir gefallen", entgegnete Wilson, sah wie seine Oberschwester auf sie zukam.

"Garrett. Lässt Du bitte Doktor Wilson für einen Moment in Ruhe. Wir haben kurz was zu erledigen. Ich denke, danach nimmt er sich Zeit für Dich, um die Krücken vorzuführen."

Ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln und dann zuckte Garrett die Schultern. "Okay." Er winkte noch mal Wilson zu. "Bis später!"

"Ja bis später", rief Wilson ihm nach, wandte sich dann an Allison. "Danke."

Sie musterten sich kurz, nahmen die anderen Anwesenden nicht wahr.

"Willkommen Chef. Wollen wir?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig und er stimmte ihr zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Stationszimmer.

Allison schenkte ihrem Chef eine Tasse Kaffee ein, nahm sich selbst eine und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie würden ungestört bleiben die nächsten Minuten. Sie brauchten nicht zu befürchten, dass unverhofft einer der Mitarbeiter herein platzte. Alle wussten, dass, wenn Allison und Wilson miteinander redeten, so wollten sie alleine sein.

"Sie sehen gut aus", begann seine Chefschwester, nippte am Kaffee.

"Danke Allison. Ich fühle mich auch gut." Er schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Keine Lüge dieses Mal, nur die Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich wirklich gut. Seit dem Autounfall und den Ereignissen danach, fühlte er sich wirklich gut.

"Das freut mich."

Wilson beugte sich vor, schloss seine Finger fester um die Tasse. "Allison…Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass ich das Krankenhaus verlasse. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über meinen Nachfolger sprechen. Wenn favorisieren Sie? Und bitte…Geben Sie eine ehrliche Antwort."

Angestrengt dachte Allison nach, versuchte die richtige Antwort zu finden. Im Grunde waren alle fähig. Keine Frage. Aber wer war der Beste? Konnte überhaupt jemand Wilson ersetzten? Wohl nicht. Eher nachfolgen. Ja. Eher nachfolgen.

Geduldig wartete Wilson, ließ ihr Zeit. Er hatte sich immer auf ihr Urteilsvermögen verlassen können. Er vertraute ihr völlig.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens durchbrach Allison schließlich die Stille.

"Bruce Lasseter."

Wilson schürzte die Lippen, dachte kurz über ihre Entscheidung nach und nickte dann.

"Gute Wahl. Danke Allison. Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Er nahm erneut einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen.

"Chef? Ich möchte nicht anmaßend sein…Und es steht mir auch nicht zu, Sie zu kritisieren…Noch zu verurteilen…Aber handeln Sie nicht voreilig? Ich meine…Ich heiße Droktor Cuddys Tat nicht gut, aber zu der Sache gehören immer zwei." Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte, aber das musste mal gesagt werden.

Wilson ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, überlegte gut, was er jetzt sagte.

Allison kam ihm zuvor. "Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten.."

"Nein. Ist schon okay." Er winkte kurz ab, blickte sie dann ernst an. "Ja es stimmt. Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Das meine Frau damals fremd gegangen ist, hängt wohl damit zusammen, dass ich nie richtig Zeit hatte. Wir beide sind zu sehr Karrieremenschen. Im Grunde geht es nicht gut, wenn beide Partner im gleichen Job arbeiten. Wenn der eine mehr Erfolg hat, so fühlt sich der andere schnell als Versager. Er sucht dann nach einer Möglichkeit, den Nachteil zu kompensieren." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in dem er seine Gedanken ordnete. "Ich will nicht die alleinige Schuld ihr geben. Auch nicht House. Er kann am wenigsten dafür…Ich bin verbittert, was passiert ist und derzeit sehe ich nur eine Möglichkeit, damit umzugehen. Meine Frau und ich brauchen Abstand. Vielleicht hilft uns dass, die ganze Sache irgendwann zu überwinden."

Allison hörte ihm zu, versuchte ihren Chef zu verstehen. Er hatte recht. In gewisser Weise. Sie nickte leicht. "Ich verstehe. Ich bedauere, was passiert ist. Und ich bedauere, dass Sie uns verlassen."

"Bereit?" Wilson betrat erneut das Büro seiner Frau, blieb stehen. Sie blickte auf, strahlte ihn an und schloss die Unterlagen, die sie gerade bearbeitete.

"Ja." Eilig stand sie auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Soviel Enthusiasmus hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. "Was ist?", wollte sie wissen, als sie sein Kopfschütteln bemerkte.

"Nichts", war seine Antwort und er verließ mit Cuddy das Büro und anschließend die Klinik. Cuddy setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad, drehte den Kopf zu ihrem Mann.

"Wie bist Du eigentlich hierher gekommen? Ich meine…Wer hat dich gefahren?" Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass Wilson nicht mit dem Auto da war.

"Mein Vater hat mich her gebracht", erklärte er ihr. Sollte er ihr auch noch sagen, dass er bei seinen Eltern wohnen würde, solange die Wohnung noch nicht eingerichtet war? "Lisa…Ehe Du fragst und ehe du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst…Ich wohne derzeit bei meinen Eltern."

"Oh! Okay…Ist okay, Jim." Man sah ihr an, dass sie enttäuscht war. Sie hatte immer noch gehofft, dass er zurück kehrte. Wie dumm von mir, zu glauben, es würde sich alles wieder einrenken. "Okay", wiederholte sie, startete den Motor und fuhr vom Parkplatz.

Cuddy parkte ein, schaltete den Motor ab und drehte den Kopf, um ihren Mann anzusehen. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick, wartete.

"Ich habe eine Babysitterin eingestellt. Sie heißt Juanita und studiert Politikwissenschaften. Sie ist nett."

Ein kurzes Nicken von Wilson.

"Das ist gut. Wir werden sie noch brauchen. Wenn erst das Baby da ist…" Er brach ab. "Wie geht es dem Baby?"

Ein Strahlen legte sich auf Cuddys Gesicht. Sie freute sich, dass er danach fragte.

"Es wächst. Dem Baby geht es gut. Sehr gut. Ich gehe aller vier Tage zum Arzt. Du weißt ja…Risikoschwangerschaft und so."

Wilson nickte zustimmend. "Es ist richtig, dass du sie engagiert hast. Wirklich." Warum klang Cuddy so unentschlossen? Hatte sie Angst davor, dass er gegen eine Babysitterin war? Schwachsinn. "Wir sollten aussteigen. Nicht dass wir noch hier festwachsen", brachte er dann vorsichtig vor.

"Oh ja!" Eilig verließ Cuddy den Wagen, eilte herum und riss die Beifahrertür auf. Mit einem Schmunzeln stieg Wilson ebenfalls aus, griff nach den Krücken und wartete dann, bis seine Frau abgeschlossen hatte.

"Francis und Richard werden Augen machen, wenn sie dich sehen", sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme.

"Ja möglich. Ich hoffe, dass wir sie nicht wiederbeleben müssen…" Ein kurzes Lachen erklang und dann standen sie in der Diele.

Sie hörten nur die zwei Jungs, sahen sie nicht.

"Geil! Voll in die Botanik geschickt!" Richards Stimme.

"Na warte! Das zahle ich dir heim! Du kriegst gleich was auf die Fresse." Francis.

"Na! So was sagt man nicht", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme, mit einem strengen Tonfall.

"Ach was! Das ist Umgangssprache."

"Genau!"

Und dann hörten Wilson und Cuddy Flüche und Geräusche, die aus dem Fernseher drangen. Wie es schien, spielten die Jungs mit der Playstation.

"Was meinst du…Sollten wir die drei stören?", flüsterte Wilson zu Cuddy. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und dann grinste Wilson kurz. "Okay." Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, schaute einen Moment zu, wie die Jungs an den Kontrollern hantierten. "So werdet ihr nie den Führerschein bestehen."

Ein Poltern erklang und dann zwei Freudenschreie.

"Daddy!" Kurzzeitig stürmte ein Orkan voller Gefühle auf Wilson ein.

"Hey Jungs! Ich freue mich auch euch zu sehen." sie umarmten sich innig und einen Moment glaubte er, dass ihn seine Kinder nicht wieder los lassen wollten.

"Du bist wieder da!", rief erneut Richard, schmiegte sich an seinen Dad.

Cuddy und Juanita wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. "Jungs? Macht ihn nicht wieder kaputt."

Francis fing an zu lachen, löste sich von Wilson. "Daddy kann doch nicht kaputt gehen."

"Genau!", pflichtete Richard ihm bei. Auch er löste sich aus der Umarmung, schniefte kurz und grinste dann verlegen.

Es wurde Zeit Juanita los zu werden.

"Jim…Darf ich dir Juanita vorstellen", half Cuddy aus.

"Hallo."

"Juanita…Mein Mann", erklärte noch nachträglich Cuddy.

"Hallo Dr. Wilson." Sie reichten sich die Hände. Ein kurzes Händeschütteln, ein leichtes Lächeln und dann trat Juanita den Rückzug an.

"Danke Juanita!", riefen die Jungs ihr nach. "War wieder geil mit dir!" Sie winkten ihr kurz nach, zerrten dann ihren Dad auf die Couch.

Cuddy verabschiedete die Babysitterin an der Tür, bezahlte sie und schloss dann die Tür.

"Erzähl mal wie es war in der Reha!" Gespannt schauten zwei Kinderaugenpaare in braune Augen.

"Na ja…Also…", begann Wilson, versuchte nicht lauthals zu lachen, als er die gespannten Gesichter sah. "Dann gebe ich euch mal einen Bericht…"

Mit großen Augen und offenem mund hatten dann die Richard und Francis zugehört. Sie kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

"UNd mit den Dingern läufst du jetzt durch die Gegend? Darf ich die auch mal ausprobieren?" ehe Wilson ja sagen konnte, hatte Richard die Unterarmstützen schon an sich gerissen.

"Du musst die kleiner machen. Gib ml her…" Francis griff auch nach den Stützen.

"Ich weiß wie das geht." Energisch schubste Richard seinen Bruder weg, stellte die Krücken auf seine Größe ein und schon humpelte er durch die Wohnung.

"Macht nicht zu wild!", rief Cuddy den beiden zu, setzte sich neben ihren Mann. "Ich glaube die sind so aufgedreht, da wäre es Wahnsinn in ein Restaurant zu gehen. Warum kochen wir nicht was und essen zusammen?" Abwartend und hoffnungsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach. "Warum nicht? Nur was wollen wir kochen?"

"Hmmm…Am besten, wo die Jungs mitmachen können."

"Pizza!", kam es sofort gleichzeitig von den beiden Erwachsenen.

"Hast du alles im Haus?", fragte er nach.

"Nein. Wir müssten noch einkaufen."

"Okay. Dann los." Er erhob sich, blickte zu seinen Jungs. "Jungs! Einkaufstour!"

"Ja!" Francis stellte die Krücken wieder auf die richtige Größe ein, reichte sie seinem Vater.

"Eure Mom und ich haben uns gedacht, dass wir heute mal das Abendbrot selbst zubereiten. Was haltet ihr, wenn wir uns Pizza machen. Wir machen sie selbst…"

"Au ja!", jubelten sie, eilten sofort zur Tür, um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.

"Die werden heute Abend kein Auge zumachen." Ein kurzes Seufzer von Cuddy erklang.

"Das denke ich auch", pflichtete er ihr zu, humpelte zur Tür.

"Wie sieht es mit Eis aus, Dad!" Francis brüllte seine Frage quer durch den Supermarkt.

"Ich kleb dir gleich den Mund zu", murmelte Wilson, spürte die empörten, aber auch amüsierten Blicke der anderen Kunden auf sich und wünschte sich erneut, dass er die Jungs im Auto gelassen hätte.

Im Einkaufswagen lagen schon alle Zutaten für die Pizza. Nun ging es ans sprichwörtlich Eingemachte. Die Süßigkeiten.

Cuddy tauchte neben Wilson auf, Francis im Schlepptau. Stolz packte er eine Packung Eis in den wagen, rieb sich dann die Hände.

"Man ist das kalt", sagte er.

"Das hat Eis nun einmal an sich", erklärte Cuddy trocken. Sie sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist dein Bruder?"

"Der kramt im Zeitschriftenregal rum", gab Francis bereitwillig Auskunft.

"Dann auf zur Kasse, oder? Oder fehlt noch was?" Fragend schauten sie sich an.

"Nein." Wilson deutete zur Kasse und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie gabelten unterwegs Richard auf, dann bezahlten sie und verließen danach den Supermarkt, mit einem randvoll gefüllten Einkaufswagen.

Nun standen sie in der Küche, schauten auf die Zutaten für die Pizza hinab.

"Freiwillige vor", sagte Cuddy, blickte in die Runde und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er die etwas ratlosen Gesichter ihrer beiden Jungen sah. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden den Teig macht? Alles in die Rührschüssel und dann Schalter umlegen?"

Richard und Francis wechselten einen Blick miteinander.

"Okay. Ich glaube das bekommen wir noch gerade so hin." Francis griff nach der Mehltüte, las die Anleitung für den Teig durch und setzte alles in die Tat um.

Das zuschneiden der Paprika und der Zwiebel übernahm Wilson. Denn Rest erledigte Cuddy. Es war wie früher, als sie öfters zusammen das Abendbrot bereitet hatten. Sie hatten Spaß dabei. Ausgelassen war die Atmosphäre. Sie alberten rum, lachten und fühlten sich wieder wie eine Familie.

"Mummy muss ein besonders großes Stück bekommen. Sie muss ja jetzt für zwei essen." Stolz schwang in Richards Stimme mit, weil er wusste wie eine Schwangerschaft ablief.

Überrascht schaute Cuddy ihren Sohn an. "Ja du hast recht. Ich muss für zwei essen. " Sie war verblüfft, dass ihr Sohn, so etwas ansprach. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass es die Jungs nicht wirklich interessierte. Wie es schien, hatte sie sich geirrt.

"Ja. Genau. Die Kleine braucht viel Energie", pflichtete Francis ihr zu.

Wilsons Kopf zuckte hoch. Er starrte seine Frau an, die seinen Blick erwiderte.

"Oh…", entfuhr es Francis. "Tschuldigung", murmelte er.

"Schon okay, Francis." Cuddy lächelte entschuldigend.

"Es wird ein Mädchen?", fragte Wilson ungläubig.

"Ja."

WOW. Für einen Moment war Wilson sprachlos. Dann legte er das Messer weg, kam auf Cuddy zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Ein Mädchen…Ich freu mich."

Sie umarmten sich liebevoll. "Ich mich auch", flüsterte sie.

"Wir haben sogar schon einen Namen!", rief Richard. Da es ja eh schon raus war, was es wurde, machte es jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr, ob der Name gesagt wurde oder nicht.

Über Cuddys Schulter schaute Wilson seinen Sohn an. "Wie wird sie denn heißen?"

"Greta…" Wilson saß auf der Couch, Cuddy neben sich und schaute sie an. Sie hatten die Jungs vor einer halben Stunden ins Bett gebracht. Nun hofften sie, dass sie zur Ruhe kamen und sachlich miteinander reden konnten.

"Ja. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich schon entschieden habe", bemerkte Cuddy leise. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf ihren runden Bauch gelegt, schaute ihren Mann entschuldigend an.

"Nein bin ich nicht. Ich finde den Namen schön." Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Erinnert mich an die Garbo."

Cuddy musste lachen. "Hoffen wir aber, dass unsere Tochter keine Diva wird."

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein. Nach einen kurzen Moment wurde er wieder ernst. "Lisa…Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, oder was anderes…Ruf an. Ich bin da für dich und die Kinder."

Sie griff nach einer seiner Händen, drückte sie sanft. "Ich weiß. Danke dir." Ein kurzer liebevoller Kuss folgte. Plötzlich stand Cuddy auf, bedeutete Wilson einen Moment zu warten. Sie verschwand kurz, kam wenig später mit einem kleinen Buch wieder. "Hier…" Sie reichte es ihm und er schlug es auf.

Ultraschallbilder kamen zum Vorschein. Mit großen Augen schaute er sie an, versuchte etwas zu erkennen. "Meine Tochter…", sagte er leise.

"Ja", stimmte sie ihm zu, beobachtete ihn genau. Sie sah ein seltsames Glitzern in seinen Augen und wusste, dass sie das richtige getan hatte. "Jim…"

Er hob den Kopf, sah sie fragend an.

"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du über Nacht bleiben würdest." Cuddy wusste, dass sie sich gerade sehr weit heraus gelehnt hatte.

"Lisa ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor…"

"Okay. Es war ein Versuch. Entschuldige bitte." Sie klang enttäuscht. Er spürte dies und schon sah er sich einem Dilemma gegenüber. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, hier zu übernachten. Auch wollte er nicht, dass sie und die Kinder den Eindruck bekamen, er kehrte zurück und alles wäre wieder okay. Und das war es sicher nicht.

"Okay", wiederholte sie, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Ergeben seufzte Wilson auf. Er ließ sich mal wieder umstimmen. "Okay. Ich bleibe."

Ein Strahlen zog über Cuddys Gesicht. Sie streckte die Arme aus, umarmte ihn. "Danke. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

5 Monate später…

"Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten empfing Cuddy Wilson.

"Tut mir leid." Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an, blickte dann den anderen Arzt, der abwartend an der Wand stand, an. "Unfall auf der Interstate." Ein kurzes Schulterzucken folgte.

"Da nun alle da sind…Können wir ja los machen."

Sie hatten nie über eine natürliche Geburt gesprochen. Von Vornherein stand schon fest, dass es ein Kaiserschnitt werden würde. Machte alles planbar und sicherer. So hofften sie es jedenfalls.

Die Jungs und die Eltern von Cuddy warteten draußen auf dem Gang. Freudig erregt und voller Anspannung auf den neuen Erdenbürger.

Wilsons Eltern waren nicht da. Sie befanden sich auf einer Kreuzfahrt in der Karibik. Aber ihr Sohn hatte ihnen versprochen sofort anzurufen, wenn ihre Enkeltochter auf der Welt war.

Nun ging es los und eine Anspannung machte sich breit, die eigentlich nicht nötig war. Das gesamte Operationsteam war erfahren und eingespielt. Sie konnten sich blind auf den anderen verlassen.

Sie schoben Cuddy in den Operationssaal und die Anspannung verstärkte sich. Sie hatten nicht alle tage die Verwaltungschefin hier.

Wilson nahm auf dem kleinen Hocker am Kopfende platz, versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Gar nicht so leicht, wie er feststellte.

"Hey…Wird schon schief gehen", sagte Cuddy streckte eine hand nach ihm aus und lächelte beruhigend.

Er ergriff ihre Hand, erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ja sicher." Und dann ging es los.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein nach Protest klingender Schrei hallte durch den Saal.

Glücklich strahlten sich Wilson und Cuddy an. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, gab ihr einen Kuss. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Danke. Dir auch."

Er sah zu, wie seine kleine Tochter in ein warmes Handtuch gewickelt wurde und kurz darauf lag sie auf Cuddys Brust.

"Hallo Greta…", hauchte Cuddy, weinte vor Glück.

Stolz und Glück erfüllte den Raum. Wilson und Cuddy waren stolz auf ihre Tochter. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus, fuhr zärtlich über den leichten Flaum seiner Greta. "Sie ist wunderschön…"

"Ja", pflichtete Cuddy ihrem Mann bei.

"Ich störe nur ungern das Familienglück", meldete sich ein junger Arzt zu Wort, erhielt damit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

"Oh! Ja natürlich." Wilson reichte dem Arzt vorsichtig seine Tochter, wandte sich dann wieder an Cuddy. "Ich sag den anderen Bescheid." Er erhob sich, gab ihr noch einmal einen Kuss.

Draußen auf dem Gang sprangen sofort alle auf, als er erschien.

"Und? Alles okay? Ist sie und Mummy okay?", bestürmte sofort Francis ihn.

"Ja alles in Ordnung. Es geht beiden gut." Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jim." Seine Schwiegereltern umarmten ihn, grinsten auch glücklich.

"Danke George und Lucy." Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung, nahm ihre Glückwünsche entgegen.

"Wann dürfen wir zu Mummy?", fragte Richard, schaute gespannt seinen Vater an.

"Wartet noch einen Moment. Ein Arzt wird gleich kommen und dann könnt ihr zu ihr."

"Okay." Die zwei nahmen wieder auf der Couch platz, baumelten mit den Beinen und zappelten nervös herum.

Wilson entdeckte am Ende des Ganges House, der da abwartend da stand und gab sich einen Ruck, ging auf seinen ehemaligen Freund zu.

"Sie ist da, nicht wahr?", fragte House.

"Ja."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Euch beiden."

"Danke."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, sagten nichts.

"Du siehst gut aus. Dein neuer Job tut dir gut, stimmts?"

"Ja das tut er. Ich fühle mich wohl. Ich bin glücklich. Und dir?", fragte er vorsichtig, weil er nicht wusste, wie House Leben, nach seinem Weggang verlaufen war.

"Na ja…Nicht so berauschend. Eigentlich wie immer. Langweilig." House zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Arbeitest du noch immer hier?" Wilson konnte sich vage erinnern, dass House mal erwähnt hatte, dass er auch weg gehen wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es getan hatte.

"Jepp. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, der Sicherheiten aufgibt."

Wilsons Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig. "Ja stimmt."

Erneut trat kurz Stille ein. Plötzlich ertönte ein Handyklingeln. Wilson griff in seine Hosentasche, zog sein Handy hervor. "Entschuldige mich kurz", wandte er sich an House, ging einen Schritt zur Seite und klappte das Handy auf.

"Ja?", fragte er und kurz darauf lächelte er. "Ja mache ich. Nein. Ja sie ist da. Danke dir." Er hörte einen Augenblick zu und erneut grinste er. "Gegen acht Uhr. Ja ich bringe die Jungs mit. Ich dich auch. Bis später." Er unterbrach die Verbindung, ging wieder zu House zurück.

"Das klang sehr vertraut. Neue Flamme?", wollte House frech wissen.

"Ja. Mandy."

Überrascht hob House seine Augenbrauen. Wilson war mit Mandy zusammen? Das war überraschend für ihn. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich war.

Wilson sah die Reaktion von seinem Freund. "Tja, House. So ist das halt. Ich muss wieder. War nett dich wieder zu sehen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

"Das wünsche ich dir auch, Wilson."

Sie nickten sich kurz zu, dann drehte sich Wilson um, schritt zurück zu seinen Jungs und seinen Schwiegereltern.

House sah ihm nach.

Wilson war happy. Er hatte seinen weg gemacht. So wie er es immer getan hatte. Sie hatten sich alle arrangiert.

Cuddy. Wilson. Die Jungs. Greta. Mandy. Sie waren eine Patchworkfamily.


End file.
